Welcome to Storybrooke
by LilyTom
Summary: Emma et Henry débarque dans une petite ville d'Alaska : Storybrooke. La téméraire blonde doit y faire un reportage et est loin de se douter de tout ce qu'elle va découvrir. Entre la neige, la montagne, les savoirs - faire et les habitants regorgeant de savoir, elle va y découvrir la vie de l'urbain. Mais plus encore, l'amour en succombant à la ténébreuse, mais méfiante Regina Mills
1. Le départ

**CHAPITRE 1 : Le départ**

-Et vous avez décidé où vous voudriez déménager tous les deux ?

-Non, on n'a pas encore choisi. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je n'en peux plus de la ville. Neal va bientôt partir à l'université et toi, tu as ta vie. Je veux retrouver la nature, le calme que j'avais quand j'étais plus jeune. On verra bien où le destin nous amènera.

Cette dernière phrase était sa mère tout crachée. Mary – Margaret. Une romantique pure et dure dont l'espoir et le « on verra bien » émanait constamment. Mary – Margaret était, depuis 35 ans, marié à David Nolan. Et leur histoire était si belle et romantique qu'elle pourrait faire office d'un scénario et être une de ces histoires romantiques complètement kitsch, mais dont on ne se lasse jamais.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans une petite bourgade du Maine. Mary – Margaret avait 22 ans et David, 24. David venait de terminer ses études et travaillait dans une petite station au côté du shérif. Sa première arrestation fût Mary – Margaret. Il l'avait attrapé alors qu'elle était en train de voler une pomme sur un marché. Il avait alors appris que la jeune femme était seule depuis que son père était mort d'une crise cardiaque. En foyer, elle avait fui sa vie de misère tel Oliver Twist et décida qu'elle ne serait plus jamais soumise à qui – ce – soit. Un soir, elle avait pris ses affaires, une nappe, un morceau de bois qu'elle noua en baluchon et partis à l'aventure. Loin des sévices de Madame Bigoudaine. Et cela faisait deux ans qu'elle errait dans les rues, faisant quelques petits boulots par – ci par – là mais elle ne restait jamais bien longtemps ne supportant pas l'autorité.

A peine une heure après leur rencontre, les deux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de parler : Mary – Margaret avait une inexplicable confiance envers cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait à peine et David se sentait tomber irrémédiablement dans les limbes de l'amour. En une nuit, l'un comme l'autre connaissait toute l'histoire de l'autre. Une semaine plus tard, ils commençaient à se faire la cour, chantant leur drague comme des rossignols.

Seule ombre au tableau : George Midas. Maire et père de David. Les deux étaient déjà en froid depuis que David avait décidé d'être shérif et non pas de se lancer dans la politique comme le souhaitait son père. Mais là, que son fils parade avec une jeune orpheline, sans fortune et voleuse qui plus est, était la goutte de trop et le maire s'était fait un malin plaisir de rendre leur vie plus dure qu'elle n'aurait pu l'être.

Si bien que les deux tourtereaux avaient décidé de quitter la ville et David avait été muté à Boston. S'accorder dans cette nouvelle vie et ville n'avait pas était une mince affaire. Ne serait - ce que pour s'habituer au climat tumultueux de Boston qui était sans cesse en mouvement, véritable découverte pour ses deux vrais campagnards. Ils avaient un vieil appartement, David travaillait au poste de police et Mary – Margaret travaillait dans un petit pub irlandais en tant que serveuse. Ce n'était pas le métier dont elle rêvait, mais elle refusait catégoriquement de vivre au crochet de son amoureux alors elle s'en contentait persuadé, comme toujours, que tout irait bien et mieux.

Et ce fût le cas. Il y 28 ans, la jeune femme accouchait d'une magnifique tête blonde : Emma Nolan. Quelques années plus tard, on ne sait plus comment, Mary – Margaret s'était retrouvé en tant que bénévole à garder une multitude d'enfants et elle en avait été transcendé. Le soir même, elle en avait parlé à son mari qui l'avait encouragé à reprendre ses études afin de devenir institutrice. Vingt – cinq ans donc, qu'elle enseignait, aidait et se dévouait aux enfants. Quelques années plus tard, Neal naissait et le couple ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien que maintenant. Ils avaient une famille unie et remplis d'amour.

Emma avait été la plus dure : comme sa mère, elle était plus rebelle et ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire de sa vie. Et durant son adolescence, elle avait enchaîné les mauvaises fréquentations jusqu'à se retrouver enceinte à 17 ans d'un petit garçon. Elle avait rêvé, elle aussi, du grand amour comme celui de ses parents et, sachant qu'ils n'acceptaient pas sa relation, elle voulait fuir, comme ses parents.

Mais elle fut vite paraît de désillusion, lorsque, à six mois de grossesses son copain s'était lâchement enfui avec toutes ses économies. Elle avait alors rendu l'appartement miteux dans lequel ils vivaient, et, la tête baissée, elle était retournée chez ses parents. Elle s'était attendu à des remontrances et à des « je te l'avais bien dit », mais rien de tout ça n'arriva jamais. Elle fût accueillie à bras ouvert et soutenu plus que jamais. Et plus personne n'aborda le sujet. C'est là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait une famille en or qu'elle ne voudrait jamais plus perdre. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver sa voie dans ce monde.

Et peut être est – ce le destin dont Mary – Margaret fait l'éloge en continu, mais durant sa grossesse Emma se mit à écrire et publia ses écrits sous le nom d'Emma Swan, s'étant senti pendant très longtemps comme étant le vilain petit canard. Elle fût repérée, on ne sait comment, et fut prise sous l'aile d'August Humbert. Et depuis, ils travaillent ensemble dans le journal « Le Mirror » dirigé par Sydney Glass. Elle écrivait les histoires, lui filmait et faisait les montages.

Et depuis, jamais la famille Nolan n'avait été aussi prospère. Une vie des plus tranquille et paisible, qui pourtant allait bientôt changer.

-Et nous on fait quoi si votre désir de tranquillité se trouve trop loin ou pire sur un autre continent ? Bougonna Emma à sa mère, relativement contrariée de savoir que sa vie familiale allait être bousculé.

-Je vous aime bien trop pour aller vivre loin de vous, Emma. Mais j'en ai marre de cette vie à la ville. J'ai envie de connaître tous les habitants de la ville où je vis, j'ai envie de me balader tranquillement sans apercevoir des buildings tout le temps ou sans me faire bousculer tant il y a de monde. Mais nous cherchons un endroit qui me permettra de voir Henry aussi souvent que possible. Mais bientôt, je serais à la retraite, ton père avant et je n'ai aucune envie de finir ma vie ici. Finit par expliquer la mère d'Emma.

Et c'est le cœur en berne et ses angoisses de petite fille qu'Emma partit de chez ses parents pour se rendre au siège de son journal. Elle ne devait pas travailler avant lundi, soit dans deux jours, mais son patron lui avait demandé de venir afin de lui parler d'un reportage.

-Bonjour Sydney. Salua Emma après avoir toqué tout en passant sa tête par la porte.

-Ah ! Emma, te voilà. Viens là.

-Vous aviez un reportage à me proposer ? Demanda Emma qui n'aimait pas son boss trop dragueur et qui préférait donc aller au plus vite.

-Oui. Tu as un don pour faire transparaître les cultures et les petites villes perdues du monde. Aussi, j'aimerais t'envoyer en Alaska, dans une petite ville nommée « Storybrooke ».

-Storybrooke ? Sérieux ? Se moqua Emma.

-Oui. C'est une petite ville un peu arriérée. Resté dans le siècle dernier et surtout, une des dernières villes d'Alaska où les mushers ont une autre utilité que de faire des courses. J'aimerais que tu fasses un reportage de cette ville, de sa culture et surtout de ses savoirs faire anciens.

-Ouais, okay ça me plaît. Je pars quand ?

-Dimanche soir. On avisera pour le temps de ton séjour. Tout est déjà prêt. Tu partiras avec Avec August, comme toujours.

-Lundi ? Non, c'est pas possible Henry est en vacances scolaires. Je vais pas le rater pendant toutes ses vacances.

-T'as qu'à l'emmener avec toi. Des vacances à la neige, ça fait toujours plaisir à un gosse. Je le compte dans les frais.

-Woh ! Vous êtes sûr ? ... Merci alors.

-Bien, je t'enverrais tous les documents sur ta boîte mail. Lui assura – t – il avant de se lever pour lui serrer la main de ses deux mains qui commencèrent à monter sur son bras avant qu'Emma ne dégage rapidement son bras afin de partir. _Bon sang, qu'est – ce – qu'elle détestait cet homme._

Emma passa un rapide coup de fil à son meilleur ami et collègue August afin qu'il s'occupe des préparatifs de voyage pendant qu'elle aller faire un peu de shopping afin de se trouver des habits plus chaud, la température en cette période de décembre avoisinant les moins 30 degrés en Alaska.

Elle y passa quatre heures et eut à peine le temps de déposer ses achats qu'elle dut partir aller chercher son fils à l'école.

Elle se réengouffra alors dans le froid de Boston, enfouissant son nez dans la laine de sa veste en cuir rouge et avança rapidement, se faufilant entre le brouhaha d'une foule en mouvement. Vingt – cinq minutes plus tard, Emma se dandinait devant la grille de l'école afin de ne pas geler de froid à attendre que les grilles ne s'ouvrent et ne libèrent son fils. Et bientôt, elle le vît arriver, emmitouflé sa doudoune bleue et son écharpe Harry Potter avec son cartable marron sur le dos.

-Salut maman ! S'exclama son fils Henry.

-Salut gamin, ça était ? Demanda – t – elle alors qu'ils se mettaient en marche.

-Oui. On a fait un test surprise, mais je pense avoir assez bien réussi.

Emma sourit. Henry était radicalement opposé d'elle côté scolaire. Elle avait détesté allait à l'école, alors que lui adorait ça. Il adorait apprendre, lire et était toujours déçu d'être en vacances.

-Dis ? On peut aller boire un chocolat chez grand – mère, s'il te plaît ?

-Non, pas ce soir. On a plein de truc à préparer, refusa sa mère.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est – ce – qu'il faut préparer ?

-On rentre et je t'explique, décréta – t – elle.

A peine rentrée qu'Emma raconta à Henry son besoin de déplacement pour aller travailler. Elle s'en doutait, mais elle fût tout de même rassurée lorsque Henry sauta de joie en apprenant que, pour une fois, il pouvait venir avec elle. Henry passa sa soirée à lire une multitude d'article sur l'Alaska, commentant à sa mère ses découvertes tout en essayant les achats que sa mère venait de faire.

-Woah ! T'as vu, les températures là - bas vont jusqu'à moins 50°, apprit Henry. On a intérêt à faire attention à nos doigts et nos doigts de pieds, souffla – t – il, ce qui fit pouffer de rire Emma.

Tout le reste du wenk – end, Emma et Henry ont préparé leur valise avec August qui passa récupérer les affaires qu'Emma lui avait acheté. Leur avion était le dimanche à minuit trente, ce qui fit pester Emma : _franchement c'est pas compliqué de prendre une horaire moins chiante vu le nombre de vol. Il aurait pu faire un effort ! _

23:40. Henry était excité comme jamais, observant à travers le hublot de l'avion.

00:35. L'avion décolle et les trois acolytes s'envolèrent vers une aventure qui, s'en qui ne le sache pour le moment, les changeraient à jamais.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre. **

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plus et que vous êtes prêt à lire l'autre qui arrivera dimanche prochain : même jour, même heure ;)**

_**LyliTom.**_


	2. L'arrivée

**Bonsoir à tous ! Voici le second chapitre assez court, mais les autres seront bien plus long. **

**J'en profite aussi pour remercier, ici, tout ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire parce que je ne suis pas certaine que mes réponses se soient vraiment envoyées. Et merci aussi à tous les anonymes qui le lise et suive. **

**BoNnE leCtuRE à tOUs :D**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : L'arrivée**

11 heures et 47 minutes plus tard, les roues de l'avion se posaient sur la piste. Les bostoniens, à peine sortis de l'avion, eurent le souffle coupé par le froid poignant. Rapidement, ils furent emmenés dans l'aéroport et après avoir rempli quelques papiers, ils récupèrent leur valise.

Tout en descendant un énorme escalator, August et Emma cherchèrent une potentielle personne qui serait là pour les accueillirent. Sydney Glass leur avait dit que quelqu'un pourrait être là, mais que ce n'était pas sûr. Ils cherchèrent un long moment avant d'apercevoir un homme avec une énorme parka rouge accompagné d'un dalmatien venir vers eux tout en faisant de grands signes.

-Bonjour, Archibald Hopper. Je suis le maire de Storybrooke, vous devez être l'équipe de journaliste. Se présenta l'homme.

Il était grand et presque chauves. Ceci – dit, ses derniers cheveux pouvaient indiquer le fait qu'il était roux. Il portait de petite lunette ronde métallique et avait un fin sourire, doux, qui le rendait de suite très sympathique.

-C'est ça. August Humbert et voici ma collègue Emma Swan, ainsi que son fils Henry.

-Enchanté, sourit – il en serrant la main des trois citadins. Si vous le permettait, nous ferons plus ample connaissance dans la voiture. Le temps se lève et j'aimerais que nous soyons rentrée avant le blizzard.

Emma acquiesça et ils suivirent rapidement le maire qui les conduisit vers un gros pick – up vert. Les deux hommes mirent les valises dans le coffre qu'ils recouvrirent d'une épaisse bâche, puis ils quittèrent pour de bon le petit aéroport.

-Je vous présente Pongo. Indiqua Monsieur Hopper en voyant Henry caresser le dalmatien.

-Pourquoi il est habillé ? Demanda Henry, rigolant. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un chien avec des chaussures et un manteau.

-Parce qu'il fait très froid et que ce n'est pas normalement un chien fait à ce climat. Alors il faut le couvrir afin qu'il n'attrape pas froid, comme pour toi. Apprit – il.

Henry jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère qui lui sourit.

-Dans combien de temps arrivons – nous ? Demanda Emma.

-Dans sept heures. Répondit le maire faisant lourdement soupirer Emma.

Elle adorait les voyages, la découverte de nouvelles cultures, mais elle n'aimait jamais s'y rendre. Encore moins en voiture, ça n'était jamais confortable et toujours trop long. Trop loin.

Elle s'enfonça dans son siège et observa par la fenêtre. Elle se mit à analyser l'environnement autour d'elle (autant dire la neige et rien que la neige, finalement) et se mit à réfléchir à une idée de trajectoire pour raconter son histoire. Pendant se temps et de nature plus curieuse, August et Henry ne cessèrent de poser mille – et – une question au conducteur.

Ainsi, ils apprirent qu'Archibald Hopper, ancien psychologue, était le maire depuis sa retraite. Autrement dit, cela faisait 15 ans. Le maire parla beaucoup avec Henry et lui expliqua les différents endroits où ils passaient. Des endroits qui, pour des personnes lambda comme ces citadins, n'aurait été qu'une immense étendue de neige incommensurable ; mais qui, pour les contadins étaient une étendue de ressource et d'histoire.

Vers 19:00, ils arrivèrent enfin dans le petit village dont ils n'apprirent pas grand – chose, la nuit étant déjà tombée sur Storybrooke. Archibald Hopper se gara alors devant une petite battisse en brique éclairée par une immense enseigne illuminés d'un rouge vif : _« Chez Granny's !»_. Les deux hommes récupérèrent les sacs, tandis qu'Emma détachait doucement son fils endormis pour le porter dans ses bras.

Le froid était saisissant et le vent le rendait encore plus insupportable. C'est pourquoi une fois entré dans la battisse, Emma et August soufflèrent un grand coup, soulagés d'être protégés. Ils observèrent les alentours et constatèrent qu'ils étaient dans un petit restaurant chauffé par un feu dans une immense cheminée. Le restaurant était simple et rustique, avec des banquettes sur les côtés et trois très grandes tables au milieu de la salle.

-Ah, vous voilà enfin ! S'écria une vieille dame au chignon grisonnant qui arrivait à toute allure en s'essuyant ses mains sur son tablier. Vous avez fait bonne route ?

-Oui, mais les congères sont déjà bien épaisses. Leroy aura du boulot demain. Je te présente August Humbert, Emma Swan et le petit qui dors, c'est Henry.

-Oh, vous devez être épuisé par ce long voyage. Ruby ! Appela la vieille femme.

-Ouais ? Répondit une grand brune avec des mèches rouge qui fit haussait les sourcils à Emma. Par ce froid, jamais Emma ne se serait attendue à tomber sur une femme vêtue d'une mini – jupe rouge et d'un débardeur. Elle n'était pas folle, elle n'avait pas rêvé : _il devait bien faire moins cent. Pensa – t – elle_.

-Amène ces jeunes gens à leur chambre, ils sont épuisés.

Ruby les mena donc tout en se présentant. Elle passa devant eux et dans les escaliers, August ne pus s'empêcher de baver, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude de la part de sa collègue.

-Retiens – toi ! Souffla – t – elle.

Ruby ouvrit une première porte et indiqua à Emma que ceci serait sa chambre. Elle y entra donc, August déposant ses valises derrière elle avant que Ruby de lui indique sa chambre.

Emma déposa Henry sur un petit lit une place et fit le tour de la chambre. Elle s'était attendue à un hôtel miteux, comme toujours. Mais finalement, si comme Sydney lui avait, le village était resté bloquait au siècle dernier, la chambre était très accueillante.

Deux lits une place étaient disposés, séparés par une table de nuit. L'un était collé à un mur, l'autre à une fenêtre. En face, se trouvait une immense étagère en bois à côté de laquelle figurait un petit poêle à bois qui faisait bien pâle figure comparé à l'immense cheminée dans le restaurant. A côté de l'entrée, la salle de bain ,qui était spacieuse aussi et en face, les toilettes. Emma posa ses habits sur la table ronde au milieu de la pièce et décida d'aller prendre une douche bien chaude.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, la jeune femme sortit de la douche qui lui avait le plus grand bien et qui l'avait réchauffé. Elle était en serviette lorsqu'elle entendit toquer.

-Oh ! Tiqua Ruby surprise de voir la jeune blonde lui ouvrir en serviette. Euh ... je ... je ramène du bois pour votre poêle. Montra – t – elle les bras chargés.

-Euh, ouais okay. Je vais m'habiller, j'arrive. Indiqua la blonde en serviette.

Emma s'habilla rapidement d'un jean et d'un gros pull gris en laine. A son retour, elle vit Ruby allumer le poêle.

-Excusez – moi ? Il n'y a pas de chauffage, ici ? Demanda Emma, inquiète à la vue de cheminée allumée dans chaque pièce où elle allait.

-Si, bien sûr que si. Mais une tempête se lève et notre groupe électrogène est plus si jeune, alors quand il fait vraiment très froid, il gèle et s'arrête. On allume les cheminées et poêles histoire de le baisser et d'éviter de le voir mourir, ça évite de trop tirer sur la corde. Et puis vous verrez qu'on est jamais mieux chauffé que par un bon vieux feu de cheminée. Certaines maisons n'ont même pas de chauffage, ici. Expliqua Ruby avec un sourire bienveillant.

-Ah okay, c'est un peu déroutant. Soupira Emma. Et pour le régler, vous faîtes ... ?

-Vous tournez le curseur ici : vers la gauche, vous ouvrez la trappe et le feu sera plus grand vers la droite, vous fermez la trappe et donc baissait la température. N'ouvrez pas trop, sinon le bois se consumera vite, même si vous en aurait encore jusque demain je pense et ne fermez pas complètement non plus parce que vous étoufferez le feu et il s'éteindra. Vous avez encore du bois ici, montra – t – elle en ouvrant un petit meuble dans lequel quatre bûches et un sceau de petit – bois étaient.

-Okay, je vous remercie.

-Pas de quoi. Oh ! Et par pitié, tutoyez moi. Vous pouvez venir dîner en bas si vous le souhaitez. Granny vous a préparé à manger, informa Ruby la main sur la poignée.

-Tutoie – moi aussi alors, sourit Emma. On arrive, juste le temps de faire émerger ma belle au bois dormant.

Une fois Ruby partis, Emma se dirigea vers Henry et lui caressa la joue avec un doux sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle adorait ce gosse, elle pouvait passait des heures à l'observer tant elle était fière de lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, le petit émergea doucement en grognant exactement comme sa mère l'aurait fait. Tous les deux avaient toujours eu dû mal à se lever.

Une fois réveillé, ils descendirent et aperçurent rapidement August en train de faire de l'œil à la jolie serveuse. Emma arriva par derrière et lui donna une tape sur la tête :

-Nan mais tu peux pas t'empêcher de draguer, l'engueula – t – elle faisant pouffer de rire Henry.

-Non mais ! Tu te moques de , tchiot ? Se plaignit August en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Oh, mais tu es réveillé ! S'exclama la vieille dame en posant une assiette de poulet frit devant un homme ainsi qu'un verre d'alcool.

-Bonjour madame. Répondit timidement, mais poliment Henry.

-Tuttut, appelle moi Granny. Tout le monde m'appelle Granny, ici. Bien, j'imagine que vous devez avoir faim après un si long voyage. Allez vous asseoir, je vous ai fait un bon repas.

-Merci.

Les trois allèrent s'asseoir et furent très vite servis. Les assiettes avaient l'air très grosses, grasses et copieuses ... pour le plus grand plaisir des trois affamés qui adoraient manger.

-Vache, on se croirait chez ta mère Emma. Plaisanta August à la vue de son assiette remplie bien plus que de raison.

-J'avoue qu'elle a de la concurrence côté quantité. A voir si le goût y est, sourit la blonde avant de planter sa fourchette dans son assiette et d'enfourner une grosse bouchée. Ses yeux roulèrent en arrière et elle gémit tant ce qu'elle mangeait était délicieux. Okay, sa mère n'était peut être plus la meilleure cuisinière qu'elle ait connu. _Désolé, maman. _

Ils mangèrent tranquillement, parlant de leur projet afin de bien mener leur reportage et divaguèrent rapidement sur pleins d'autres sujets, ne voyant pas l'heure défiler. A la fin de leur repas, ils étaient totalement repus. Un peu plus et leur ventre explosaient.

-Ça était ? Demanda Ruby en débarrassant leur table.

-Oula oui, c'était délicieux, mais maintenant je vais devoir rouler jusqu'à ma chambre. Plaisanta August.

-Ouais, c'est copieux, ici. Vous verrez. Mais c'est super bon aussi.

-Dis, on était en train de se dire que l'on voudrait visiter les environs demain afin d'avoir une idée de trame pour notre reportage. As – tu un coin à nous conseiller ? Demanda Emma.

-Tout ? Nan, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il vous faut. Archibald vous dirigera mieux. Après, dans la ville, tout dépend de ce que vous voulez. Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur la ville et même sur quoi faire en général, je vous conseille d'aller voir Belle. C'est la bibliothécaire d'ici et elle est journaliste aussi, elle pourra peut être vous guider. A l'extérieur de la ville, y a plein de truc aussi entre les pêcheurs et les bûcherons sans qui la ville n'existerait pas.

-Et comment on fait pour y aller ? Demanda August.

-L'endroit où les gars pêchent est assez loin en ce – moment, il me semble. Mais c'est jamais le même d'une année à l'autre. Killian, le chef si je puis dire revient dans deux jours normalement. Il pourra vous y emmener si vous le souhaitez. Quant aux bûcherons, ils ne sont pas très loin, à une heure de marche. Après vous pouvez demander à un musher de vous y déposer.

-C'est quoi un mecher ? Demanda Henry.

-Musher, répéta Ruby. Ce sont des meneurs de chiens. En gros, il traînent un traîneau tiré par des chiens. Ce sont eux qui ramènent le bois, le poisson, qui font passer les messages et cætera quand il neige comme ça et que les voitures ne passent plus. Ils permettent de maintenir le contact. On a quatre mushers, ici.

-Trop bien. Dis maman, on pourra aller les voir ?

-Ouais, on fera un tour demain.

-De toute façon, tu les verras forcément à un moment ou à un autre, c'est pas possible autrement. Surtout qu'ici c'est le point de rencontre. Tout le monde vient ici. Si vous vous voulez rencontrer tout le monde, vous pouvez presque le faire de cette place. Plaisanta Ruby en repartant.

Dix - minutes plus tard, Emma et Henry souhaitaient une bonne nuit à August et s'engouffrèrent dans l'agréable chaleur de leur chambre. Ils se couchèrent rapidement et Henry s'endormit très vite.

Emma passa ses deux bras sous sa tête et réfléchie comment elle procéderait le lendemain. Demain serait une longue journée de découverte des alentours et des habitants, sans doute. Elle s'endormit en imaginant à quoi pouvait bien ressembler cette ville et ses habitants et s'ils étaient aussi accueillant que les deux femmes qui l'avaient accueilli aujourd'hui. Si c'était le cas, le tournage serait bien plus des vacances qu'un travail. _Et tant mieux, pensa – t – elle alors que ses yeux se fermaient doucement. _

_Bonne nuit._

* * *

_**A la semaine prochaine.**_

_**LyliTom.**_


	3. Connaissances

**Hello ! Me revoilà avec un troisième chapitre plus long que les anciens. J'ai d'ailleurs cru ne pas réussir à le poste : à cause de la tempête, mon compteur n'arrête pas de sauter. Mais je profite de cette bref accalmie pour le mettre en ligne. **

**Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos commentaires et follows. Je répond rapidement au GUEST d'autant que j'ai beaucoup eu cette question. **

**Donc, à la question : _pourquoi Regina n'est pas maire, mais Hopper ? _Je réponds parce que la ville s'est construite sur les facultés de chacun et sur une espèce de spiriutalité qui ne peux être instaurer par le merveilleux sage qu'est Hopper. Il me paraissait le mieux placé pour être désigné maire. Ensuite, l'histoire n'a rien à voir avec le once upon a time connu hormi ses personnages et peut être leur caractère. Donc, ils n'ont bien évidemment pas forcément les mêmes métiers. et la principale raison est que Regina a un tout autre métier pour cette histoire que vous découvriez d'ailleurs dans ce chapitre.**

**Sur ce, et en espérant que cela vous plaise : BoNnE leCTUre à ToUs :D**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 : Connaissances**

-... et c'est ainsi que j'ai permis l'ouverture de l'école, conclu une petite femme vêtue tout de bleu. Emma et August regrettaient sérieusement d'avoir accepté d'interviewer cette femme. Ils leur avaient semblé, au début, que cela aller être utile d'avoir des informations de l'adjointe au maire, mais cette femme ne faisait que parler d'elle et des exploits qu'elle aurait fait.

_Et cette voix stridente, putain, j'en peux plus !_ Pensa Emma. Et August n'en pensait pas moins. _Trois heures de perdues, saloperie !_ Parce que oui, Madame Faith, ou plutôt Blue comme elle se faisait apparemment surnommé, était bien gentille, mais toutes ses histoires ne leur servait à rien mis à part se faire un avis, peu recommandable, sur cette femme.

Blue était l'adjointe du maire depuis le début de son mandat. Et si au départ, elle s'était montré en parfaite admirative du maire Hopper, au fil de ses mots sortis, elle apparue comme une véritable langue de vipère qui s'octroyait tous les mérites fait à cette ville. C'était peut - être la vérité, mais Emma avait toujours détestait la forfanterie et avait souvent un bon flair pour voir les bonnes ou les mauvaises personnes. Conclusion : pour Emma, Hopper était cool Blue était chiante.

-Mmh, okay je crois qu'on en a assez. Arrêta Emma dont la tête aller exploser.

-Quoi ? Vous êtes sûr ? Il fallait que je vous montre comment je classe les états civils de la ville. S'enquit la femme en bleu.

-Non, c'est gentil. Merci, mais on a d'autres trucs à voir. On reviendra vers vous si besoin, d'accord ?

-Oh ... oui, très bien. Répondit Blue en serrant la main d'Emma tandis qu'August remballait sa caméra. N'hésitez surtout pas.

-Ouais, ça risque pas. Marmonna August faisant ricanait Emma.

Et c'est avec bien du mal qu'ils réussirent à enfin échapper aux griffes de Blue et à sortir pour se rendre chez la fameuse journaliste dont Ruby leur avait parlé.

Une demi - heure plus tard, ils entraient dans la bibliothécaire municipale et tombèrent directement sur une jeune femme dont les cheveux marron étaient remontés en une seule queue de cheval, une pomme dans une main et un livre dans l'autre. À bien l'observer, on n'aurait su dire qu'elle était l'objet qu'elle dévorait. La jeune femme releva les yeux et dans un immense sourire, les accueilli.

-Bonjour.

-Bon ...

-Maman ! S'écria une tête brune qui accourait vers Emma.

-Henry ? Mais qu'est – ce – que tu fais là, je t'avais demandé de rester à la chambre. Gronda sa mère.

-Je m'en ennuyais et du coup je suis descendu pour lire. Mais je l'ai vite fini finalement. Alors Ruby m'a envoyé ici. C'est trop génial ! Dit – il en tournant sur lui – même. Y a des millions de livres et Belle est super sympa.

-C'est qui Belle ?

-Euh ... c'est moi, répondit la jeune femme vue au début. Belle French, la bibliothécaire et journaliste de cette ville. J'en déduis donc que vous êtes les deux fameux reporters ?

-Affirmatif. Moi c'est August Booth et voici ma collègue, Emma Swan. On venait vous voir pour avoir quelques informations sur cette ville et puis si vous auriez une idée de ce qui serait plus intéressant qu'autre chose. Si vous le voulez bien.

-Bien - sûr, allons nous asseoir. Et tutoyons nous.

-Je peux rester, chuchota Henry à sa mère qui hocha positivement la tête.

-Vous avez l'intention d'interviewer tout le monde ? Demanda la jolie brune.

-Je pense. Il nous a semblé que chaque personne ici avait un rôle très important, expliqua Emma.

-Effectivement, vous avez raison. La ville est très éloignée des autres villes et elle a donc dû s'organiser pour subvenir à ses besoins et n'allait en grande civilisation que lors d'extrême urgence.

-Vous ne pensait pas qu'un jour certains métiers pourraient disparaître ?

-Ça n'est pas le cas pour le moment. Et puis, quoiqu'on en dise la ville se modernise : il y a six ans, le seul moyen de téléphoner était la mairie ou ici. Et si vous étiez venus il y a quatre ans, jamais vous n'y auriez trouvé une once d'Internet.

-Comment vous faisiez pour vivre sans Internet ? Demanda Henry de ses grands yeux étonnés, cette perspective lui semblant improbable.

-La plupart des habitants de la ville sont originaires d'ici, alors ils ont appris à vivre sans. Ça ne leur sert d'ailleurs presque pas. Je ne suis pas originaire d'ici moi, je dois avouer du coup que lorsque je suis arrivé ça m'a un peu manqué, mais on s'y habitue. C'est pas si utile par ici.

-Tu n'es pas née ici ? Demanda August.

-Non, je suis britannique. J'ai fait des études littéraires et puis je suis venu aux Etats – Unis un été. J'y ai fait une brocante et c'est là que j'ai rencontré mon mari. Il vivait ici, mais était en vacances chez son fils. On s'est parlé pendant un an, par lettre puisqu'il n'avait pas internet. Raconta Belle dans un clin d'œil pour Henry. Et puis à la mort de mon père, je me suis décidé à le rejoindre et je n'ai jamais réussi à partir.

-Moi non plus je ne pourrais pas partir d'ici si j'avais tous ses livres. Répliqua le petit garçon faisait rire les trois adultes.

-C'est vrai. Lorsque je suis arrivée, la bibliothèque ne contenait que quelques livres et elle était presque en ruine. Elle ne servait que de cabine téléphonique. Avec Rumple, mon mari, nous avons rénové l'endroit et petit – à – petit, j'ai acheté, puis récupéré pleins de livres pour construire la bibliothèque de mes rêves.

-Le maire Hopper nous a dit que tu étais journaliste ?

-En tant que passe – temps surtout. J'ai commencé à écrire lorsque je suis arrivé. Et puis j'ai fini par écrire les nouvelles du monde et les transmettre aux habitants : on est très vite coupé du monde si on ne fait rien. Le seul moyen de se tenir réellement au courant était via la radio ou la télé, mais peu de famille et encore moins les vieilles maisons en ont. Mais du coup, ceux qui ne pouvaient pas écouter, loupaient les informations : c'est le cas des pêcheurs, bûcherons ou des mushers qui peuvent partir longtemps parfois. Et du coup, j'écris une gazette chaque semaine sur les informations du monde, mais aussi sur la ville ou les périples de nos mushers.

-Les mushers, se sont les gens qui tirent les chiens avec un traîneau. Récita le petit garçon.

-C'est ça. Certaines courses peuvent être dangereuses et longues, alors les familles aiment bien savoir comment ils vont. Où ils en sont. Lorsqu'ils atteignent un refuge, celui – ci me contacte par mail ou par radio et moi je fais paraître l'info ou je la relaye. Et j'écris également lorsqu'un musher d'une autre ville est en longue course au cas où d'autre pourraient le relayer ou bien si celui – ci cherche un refuge en passant par notre ville : on a une cabane exprès pour qu'il puisse se reposer.

-C'est trop cool, j'aimerais trop les voir, rêva Henry.

-Moi aussi, ça doit être impressionnant.

-Ça l'est. Mais ils sont tous partis. Ils me semblent que d'ici ce soir ou même cette après – midi, ils devraient être revenus.

-Aurais – tu une idée de qui nous pourrions alors voir cette après – midi ? Demanda Emma alors qu'ils marchaient aux côtés de Belle pour allait manger au Granny's.

-Je ne sais pas. Je sais que Ruby ou Granny seraient ravis de te parler. Zelena aussi. C'est la couturière de la ville et sa fille est en vacances, donc elle ne travaille pas trop. Elle est excentrique, mais vraiment géniale. Je pense qu'elle acceptera de vous parler. Mais bon, dans l'ensemble tout le monde est super accueillant donc ils accepteront tous je pense. Les plus difficiles à convaincre seront peut - être Rumple, mon mari qui est un peu solitaire. Il parle peu, mais je peux en faire mon affaire. Déclara Belle dans un clin d'œil. Et peut être les mushers, c'est pas les plus bavards non plus ou quelques pêcheurs. Mais tu es jolie Emma, et eux sont de gros dragueurs alors ça devrait se faire.

-Génial, manquait plus que ça, grogna la blonde en plongeant son nez dans son manteau pour se protéger du froid.

Ils rentrèrent dans le petit restaurant et rejoignirent un homme assis tout au fond dans un coin. Belle le présenta comme son mari. August et Emma buggèrent un instant face à l'apparente différence d'âge des deux époux, mais n'en s'en formalisèrent plus bien vite.

Belle avait raison : son mari n'était pas des plus bavards. Ils avaient posé quelques questions à l'homme, mais sans plus. Quant à Belle, elle s'avérait de charmante compagnie. Finalement, plus le temps passait, plus les langues se déliaient et ils ne virent même plus le temps passait jusqu'à ce que Granny ne prévienne Rumple (ou Gold comme elle l'avait appelé) qu'il était en retard d'une heure et qu'un dénommé Marco attendait à l'entrée de sa boutique. L'homme parti à la hâte et c'est là qu'Emma put voir qu'il se déplaçait à l'aide d'une canne.

-Il réparait une toiture lorsqu'il était jeune et en est tombé. Il a mal été soigné et boite depuis. Expliqua Belle avec un regard doux et amoureux après avoir vu le regard d'Emma qui se questionnait.

-Il est un peu froid, non ?

-Jamais avec moi, mais c'est vrai qu'en règle général ce ne sera pas le soleil qui illuminera la vie de tout le monde. Mais vous verrez, si vous restait assez longtemps, il en vaut la peine et c'est quelqu'un de bien et d'attachant à qui la vie n'a pas fait de cadeaux, simplement tout.

-Vous n'êtes pas marié ? Demanda August qui se souvenait que Belle s'était présenté en tant que Belle French et Rumple en tant que Rumple Gold.

-Il n'a jamais voulu. Il s'est marié une première fois et ça était l'un des pires souvenirs de sa vie et quant à moi, ça n'a jamais vraiment été le rêve de ma vie. Alors tant que je l'ai, tout me va. Bon, je vais devoir y retourner. Si vous voulez aller voir Zelena, vous pouvez y aller à pied, elle devrait être dans sa boutique. Sa boutique est juste en sortant, à droite dans l'allée d'en face. C'est l'enseigne « Les mains des monkeys ».

Cette fois – ci ,accompagné d'Henry, ils se rendirent rapidement chez la fameuse couturière. Ils entrèrent dans la boutique, faisant tinter une petite sonnette au - dessus de la porte. La boutique était pour le moins sans – dessus - dessous. Des tissus partout jusqu'à même le sol. « J'arrive » cria une voix aiguë qui descendait des escaliers.

-Oh, c'est vous ! Ruby m'a parlé de vous, enfin si vous êtes bien les petits reporters. Je me présente : Zelena Mills, pour vous servir, s'exclama l'époustouflante rousse vêtue tout de vert.

-C'est exact, c'est nous Madame. Charma, pour changer, August. Mais il se fit vite rembarrer.

-Mon chou, n'essaie pas de me draguer. Je suis mariée et heureuse de l'être. Répondit – elle faisant rougir vivement August sous l'éclat de rire d'Emma et d'Henry. Que puis – je pour vous ?

-Si vous le voulez bien, nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser.

-Bien - sûr. Nous allons monter, ce sera moins le bazar. Dit – elle énergiquement en les guidant.

-La caméra ne vous dérange pas ? Demanda Emma en aidant August à installer son matériel.

-Du tout. Voulez quelque chose à boire ? Eau ? Café ? Thé ? Whisky ? Jus de fruit ?

-Un café ira, merci, répondit August.

-Pareil alors.

-Et toi, mon garçon ? Un jus d'érable te dit ?

Le petit hocha la tête légèrement intimidé.

-Mmh, c'est bon. Sourit Henry en sentant le goût sucré sur sa langue.

-C'est mon mari qu'il le fait.

-Il fait du sirop d'érable ? Demanda Emma, surprise.

-A ces heures perdues surtout, pour passer le temps. Il est bûcheron, c'est d'ailleurs le chef de son équipe et lorsqu'il a le temps et qu'il trouve un arbre gorgé alors il le récolte pour en faire ensuite son whisky ou un jus pour ma fille, Margot.

-On a beaucoup entendu parlé de ces dits bûcherons depuis que nous sommes là.

-Parce qu'ils sont très importants et que nous sommes fières d'eux. Leur travail n'est vraiment pas facile, mais on a besoin d'eux pour avoir du bois pour nous chauffer, pour faire les maisons et tout pleins d'autres structures et trucs.

-On nous a beaucoup parlé de la couturière de la ville aussi. Apprit Emma dans un sourire.

-Parce que je suis super importante aussi. Plaisanta la rousse. Je permets aux habitants d'avoir de quoi s'habiller. J'ai quelques magasins qui m'envoie des collections qu'ils ont, mais bien souvent, c'est moi qui fais les habits pour les vendre ici. Les vêtements chauds et de bonnes qualités se font de moins en moins, mais on en a vraiment besoin ici. Je m'occupe donc des habits pour les différentes professions et c'est moi, en général et selon le musher, qui coud les harnais et les colliers pour les chiens.

-Vous permettez donc à la ville de ne pas être exhibitionniste alors.

-Absolument, ria Zelena. Oh, ma chérie vient là. Appela Zelena en voyant sa fille arriver.

-Bonjour, salua une petite fille rousse avec des lunettes rondes sur le nez. Je m'appelle Margot.

-Enchantée Margot, je m'appelle Emma et voici August et Henry, mon fils.

Les deux enfants se firent un rapide petit signe de la main et Margot monta sur une chaise pour se mettre à côté d'Henry. Elle semblait avoir le même âge que lui.

-Ce sont les journalistes dont Ruby nous a parlé ce matin. Expliqua sa mère.

-Et cette isolation du reste du monde ne vous donne pas envie d'aller voir ailleurs ? Demanda Emma pour revenir à son interview.

-Je ne suis pas née ici. Je suis originaire du Texas et croyez moi, il ne me manque absolument pas. A part quelques fois l'hiver lorsque le froid est rude. Mais j'adore ma vie ici : tout est très calme, naturel, sans aucune complexité. C'est très paisible et reposant et puis rare sont les fois où l'on s'ennuie quoique vous puissiez en penser.

-Vous ne venez pas d'ici non plus ? J'ai l'impression que personne ne vient d'ici, constata Emma.

-Oh non, ne vous y trompait pas. C'est probablement parce que vous n'avez parlé qu'aux « intrus » de cette ville. Répondit – t – elle en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts. Des gens qui ne sont pas nés ici vous trouverez Belle, la journaliste ...

-Oui, nous l'avons rencontré ce matin.

-Oh très bien, elle est adorable. Après, il y a Mulan qui ne vient pas d'ici, Victor, mais lui est originaire d'une petite ville plus au nord donc c'est comme s'il était né ici et ensuite probablement certain des pêcheurs puisqu'ils vaguent ici et là, mais je ne suis pas sûr.

-Et vous aussi vous êtes venus par amour ? Demanda Henry.

-Henry ..., réprimanda Emma.

-On ce n'est rien, rigola la grande rousse. On peut dire ça, mais pas comme Belle. J'ai rencontré mon mari ici. Moi, j'ai suivi ma sœur, enfin demi - sœur qui est née ici et qui a du quitter le village lorsqu'elle avait dix ans. A vingt ans, elle a voulu revenir ici et je l'ai suivie comme elle était ma seule famille. Et puis, elle m'avait tellement fait rêvait avec ses histoires d'ici, que j'ai fini par rêver moi de débarquer dans cette neige. Et jamais plus je n'ai pu quitter cette ville.

Une sonnerie se fit retentir et Zelena s'excusa, le travail l'appelant. Emma décida qu'elle en avait assez pour aujourd'hui et ils rangèrent leur matériel pour rentrer au Granny. Margot leur demanda si elle pouvait les accompagner ce qu'Emma accepta après avoir demandé la permission à Zelena. Celle – ci l'autorisa et l'informa qu'elle la rejoindrait une fois qu'elle fermerait boutique.

Et finalement, pensant en avoir finis, Emma en profita pour interviewer Granny dans l'arrière - cuisine pendant qu'Henry et Margot sirotaient un bon chocolat chaud et August un chocolat au kirsch tout en faisant de l'œil à la délicieuse serveuse.

-Mon dieu, je me souviens avoir été punis pendant des semaines avec Gold et Marco, ria la cuisinière alors qu'elle finissait une anecdote de son enfance, faisant ricaner Emma.

-Alors vous avez tous les trois étaient à l'école ensemble ? J'ai pourtant eu l'impression que vous n'appréciez pas Monsieur Gold tout à l'heure.

-Gold ? Grand dieu non. C'est un ami d'enfance et c'est vrai qu'il a ses défauts, mais je l'adore. Enfin ça ne lui dîtes pas. Croyez moi, si vous voulez qu'il vous apprécie, alors ne lui montrait pas. Il n'a jamais été à l'aise avec les démonstrations affectives, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça je crois, que je ne l'ai jamais appelé par son prénom. Et puis, jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Belle, la vie ne lui a vraiment pas fait de cadeaux, alors avec le temps il s'est encore plus renfermé qu'avant.

-C'est ce que Belle m'a dit.

-J'aime beaucoup cette petite, elle a bon fond. De toute façon et de manière générale, tu verras que tout le monde ici est très accueillant. Tutoya soudainement la vieille dame.

-Oui, c'est ce que j'ai pu constater. Je suis vraiment étonnée par le cachet de la ville, je m'y sens comme chez moi, c'est assez troublant. Je dois vous avouer qu'au départ, je n'étais pas aussi enjoué de faire ce reportage dans un lieu si isolé. J'en ai déjà fais quelques - uns de ce genre et les habitants étaient froids et hautain, sauvages, ne voulant pas se mêler à la populace de la ville, grimaça Emma.

-Ce n'est pas notre cas, mis à part quelques - uns qui restent casaniers nous aimons voir de nouvelles têtes. L'été, c'est pas mal touristique d'ailleurs, les randonneurs faisant des haltes ici.

-Ça doit être beau l'été aussi ...

-Oh ça n'a rien à voir. Lorsque la neige a fondu, on peut y voir des prairies à perte de vue. C'est vraiment très beau aussi.

-J'imagine ça. Et votre restaurant ? C'est un héritage où ... ?

-Les deux. C'était simplement un refuge avant, lorsque j'étais petite. J'y ai travaillé au départ pour gagner de l'argent et finalement parce que j'adorais ça. À la mort des propriétaires, j'ai hérité de l'auberge et je l'ai transformé en un restaurant ouvert sept jours sur sept en gardant l'idée de refuge. Aujourd'hui, je gère le restaurant avec ma petite fille qui gère également beaucoup les chambres.

-C'est cool d'avoir une affaire familiale comme ça.

-Oui, je suis vraiment ravie que Ruby travaille avec moi. J'ai bien cru à une époque qu'elle ferait comme sa mère et partirait.

-La mère de Ruby ne vit plus ici ?

-Non, elle rêvait d'extérieur. Elle a rencontré un homme et est revenue ici pour élever Ruby. Mais elle n'est pas restait longtemps et un jour elle a finit par disparaître complètement.

-Je suis désolée.

-Oh non, ne le sois pas. C'est bien mieux comme ça : Anita faisait n'importe quoi avec Ruby. Elle passait sa vie à reprochait à Ruby d'être là, à boire et un jour où j'ai récupéré Ruby, j'ai découvert que sa mère l'avait fait boire de l'alcool pour l'endormir et avoir la paix. Mon mari, Marco est plutôt calme, passif contrairement à moi, mais ce jour - là. Mon dieu, je ne l'avais jamais vu autant en colère. Il lui a dit qu'il ne voulait plus qu'elle approche Ruby. Je pense qu'il a enfin pu exprimer à quel point il était déçu par sa fille, le lendemain elle était partis en nous volant de l'argent.

-Ça, c'est de l'histoire de famille. J'aurais pu finir comme votre fille finalement. Je pense que si le père d'Henry ne m'avait pas quitté avant sa naissance, je ne serais pas retourné chez mes parents et on aurait carrément mal fini.

-Le principal est que toi, tu te sois remise dans le droit chemin, pour Henry et pour toi.

-Oui, je ferais tout pour lui.

-C'est là toute la différence, sourit Granny en prenant la main d'Emma. Bon, je vais devoir me remettre au fourneau.

-Bien-sûr.

Emma rangea rapidement ses affaires alors que Granny passait derrière une immense gazinière qu'elle allumait.

-Oh, Emma !

-Oui ?

-Je ne veux pas que ce que je viens de te dire paraisse dans ton reportage. Cela ferait trop de mal à Ruby et Marco.

-Je ne comptais pas m'en servir, ne t'en fait pas, rassura Emma dans un clin d'œil.

Elle retrouva August dans un coin, sur son ordinateur en train de faire quelques rectifications sons des images déjà prises. Il lui apprit que Margot avait emmené Henry jouer dehors. Emma acquiesça et lui donna les dernières images. Pendant que lui commençait le montage, Emma en profita pour commencer l'ébauche de la voix off de son reportage. Ils travaillèrent intensément durant plusieurs heures, ne se parlant que quelques fois pour quelques idées ou informations à se transmettre.

**SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ**

Pas de bruit. C'est ce qu'Henry pensait très fort, les yeux fermés, tenant fermement la main de Margot. Ils étaient cachés derrière une grosse caisse à attendre, le cœur battant la chamade. Les joues rouges, le nez rouge et la respiration erratique.

Soudain, ils entendirent la neige craquer derrière eux. Leur respiration se bloqua. Ils se regardèrent et dans un grand sourire, scellant leur accord, ils se levèrent d'un bon et se mirent à jeter des boules de neige sur trois autres enfants, tout en hurlant : « Pas de quartier, Capitaine !». Les boules de neige fusèrent de toute part, s'écrasant sur les enfants et parfois sur les murs des maisons. Qui gagnait cette guerre ? On ne pourrait plus savoir : chaque enfant avait au moins perdu une dizaine de fois chacun, mais ce n'était plus si important.

Henry n'avait jamais vraiment eu beaucoup d'amis, ne se sentant pas à l'aise. Mais là, il avait l'impression de les connaître comme jamais. Il se sentait heureux, léger. Il s'arrêta un instant pour graver cet instant à jamais dans sa mémoire, observant ses nouveaux amis se courser, les mains pleines de neige. Il fut cependant sorti de ses pensées en entendant des chiens aboyer. Il se retourna et vit plus de chien qu'il n'en avait jamais vu, arriver, traînant trois traîneaux. Ils passèrent devant le petit garçon à une vitesse affolante, pourtant Henry pu les observer un à un, le temps semblant s'être arrêté. Passionné, il observa un premier traîneau, puis un deuxième traîneau, puis un troisième traîneau tirés par des chiens, dirigeant par des personnes qui lui firent un peu peur, cependant.

Ils avaient l'air d'être recouvert d'une peau de bête, épaisse et chaude. Tellement recouvert et enneigé qu'il ne put distinguer leur visage. _Des yétis ? _

-C'est eux les mushers, indiqua Margot. Viens, lui dit – elle en le prenant par le bras pour courir vers les nouveaux arrivants. TATA ! Cria – t – elle.

Un des géants se retourna avec un grand sourire et se mit à genoux pour réceptionner la petite fille qui lui sauta dans les bras.

-Margot, comment vas – tu ? Demanda l'étrange femme.

-Trop bien, tu m'a trop manquée, s'exclama la petite fille en se décalant. Tu vas bien ? Tu te sens mieux ? Tu as tous tes doigts ?

-Mmh, il me semble que oui. Sembla réfléchir la jeune femme. Tu pourras compter plus tard.

-Papa est rentré ?

-Oui, il m'a dit qu'il rentrait se changer et nous rejoindrait après avec ta mère.

-Cool. Bonjour Snow, Bonjour Tschasta, sourit Margot en embrassant les deux chiens de tête qui lui léchèrent le visage, la faisant rire.

-Bonjour, je ne te connais pas, s'adressa le géant à Henry légèrement intimidé.

-Bonjour madame, je m'appelle Henry, se présenta poliment le petit garçon en baissant rapidement le regard vers le bas.

-Y a des reporters en ville et c'est leur fils, indiqua Margot. Viens voir Henry, je vais te présenter la meute : Voici Snow et Tschasta, les meilleurs chiens de tête de tout le pays. Aska et Lilo, se sont les seconds. Nooky, Inook, Naska et Loona, c'est ce qu'on appelle la team dogs et Sher Khan et Angun, les plus forts. Tu peux les caresser vas – y.

Henry caressa doucement le premier chien de tête, Tschasta, tout en observant le musher palper les chiens et leur mettre à chacun une gamelle.

-Elle vérifie qu'aucun des chiens n'a de blessures aux pattes et elle leur donne à boire afin de les réhydrater, chuchota Margot à Henry qui hocha la tête.

**SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ**

Emma venait tout juste de finir d'interviewer le maire Hopper et Marco. Elle était ravie, les deux hommes avaient été tout à fait agréables. Archibald avait donnait plus d'information sur le fonctionnement de la ville, mais peu sur lui. De Marco, elle apprit que c'était l'ébéniste de la ville, le charpentier également, l'architecte aussi et pourquoi pas le maçon. Il ne faisait bien entendu pas tous les travaux seul et encore moins à son âge, mais c'est lui qui les dirigeait bien souvent. Il construisait donc les maisons, les meubles, les traîneaux et les jouets tel un Père – Noël (mais ça chute, c'est un secret).

Emma rangeait ses affaires en ayant assez de travailler pour aujourd'hui lorsque deux hommes entrèrent rapidement dans le restaurant. Ils se dévêtirent de leur énorme manteau qui semblait être en peau d'un animal et restèrent pour l'un dans un gros pull en laine et pour l'autre une chemise bordeaux.

-Oh, vous voilà enfin, se pressa Granny. Tenez, ça va vous réchauffer, dit – elle en tendant une assiette de soupe ainsi qu'un verre de whisky. Ou est – elle ? Comment va - t – elle ? S'inquiéta la propriétaire.

-Ne t'en fais pas, elle arrive. Tu la connais, il lui faut toujours cent ans pour quitter cinq minutes ses chiens, se moqua le plus jeune des deux hommes.

Emma essayait d'écouter la conversation afin de savoir de quoi et de qui ils parlaient, mais la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur une troisième personne. Celle – ci se retourna pour époussetait son manteau. Elle était suivie de Margot et d'Henry. Elle tira son épais manteau pour le poser sur un tabouret.

-Mon dieu, Regina ! S'écria Granny faisant se retourner la fameuse inconnue avant d'être brusquement prise dans les bras de la propriétaire.

Emma eut la tête qui lui tourna. Son cœur se compressa à la vue de la jeune femme. Une brune dont les cheveux étaient tressés, un visage pâle et si enjôleur. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui prenait, mais une chose était sûre : elle ne pouvait plus détourner son visage de cette femme. Elle entendit vaguement Granny gronder la jeune femme et si sa nature curieuse lui criait d'écouter ce qui se passait, elle en était en réalité incapable. Captivée, et plus encore lorsque la jeune femme se mordit la lèvre en baissant les yeux pour répondre quelque chose à peine audible dans un sourire qui finit d'achever Emma .

Heureusement pour elle, elle fut ramenée à la réalité par l'exubérante rousse rencontrée plus tôt dans la journée qui prit la brune dans ses bras, ainsi que les deux autres mushers. Emma était revenue à elle, sortit de sa torpeur bienfaitrice dans laquelle elle était entrée. Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, elle capta qu'Henry lui raconta qu'il avait caressait les chiens et qu'ils étaient impressionnants.

Tout au long de la soirée, Emma remarqua que le restaurant se remplissait de plus en plus et comprit que le retour de tous les travailleurs, car entre temps elle découvrit les « bûcherons » et les « pêcheurs » également, étaient de retour. L'ambiance était vraiment chaleureuse, heureuse à tel point qu'Emma finit par sortir sa caméra et filmer. Le regard toujours sur la brune qui parlait avec Archibald Hopper.

-Emma ! Hurla presque Zelena. Je vous présente mon mari, Robin.

-Bonjour monsieur, salua Emma en fermant sa caméra pour lui serrer la main.

-Appelez moi Robin. C'est donc vous la fameuse journaliste. J'ai rencontré Blue tout à l'heure qui n'a pas cessé de me parler de vous et du fait que vous la sacrerait star, se moqua le barbu.

-Ouais, nan ça n'arriveras pas, plaisanta Emma comprenant que Robin non plus n'appréciait pas Blue.

-Un conseil, parce qu'elle reviendra à la charge : envoie la bouler si elle te saoule, conseilla Zelena.

-J'en prends note. D'ailleurs, j'en profite de vous avoir. Zelena m'a dit que vous étiez boquillon et j'aurais voulu savoir si l'on pourrait venir avec vous la prochaine fois pour vous filmer ?

-Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient en ce qui me concerne. Je demanderais à mes compagnons si cela leur va, mais a priori, c'est okay.

-Si ça pose un problème, je peux aussi flouter les visages, informa Emma.

Robin hocha la tête et ils parlèrent un moment jusqu'à ce que Zelena ne décide de présenter Emma à la brune, ayant aperçu les regards discrets de la blonde. Elle appela donc la brune qui s'excusa auprès de son collègue et les rejoignit.

-Regina, je te présente Emma, la reporter. Emma, voici ma sœur, Regina.

Les deux femmes se saluèrent rapidement et un blanc s'incrusta mettant mal à l'aise tout le monde.

-J'ai rencontré votre fils, je crois. Henry. Informa Regina.

-Oui, il me l'a dit. Il était pressé de vous voir.

-De me voir ? Demanda la brune surprise.

-Oui, enfin pas vous précisément. Mais tout le monde n'a pas arrêté de lui parler des chiens de traîneau, alors il était impatient de les voir.

-Oui, je comprends.

-D'ailleurs, j'en profite pour savoir si vous accepteriez que je vous suive et film pour mon reportage ? Demanda à nouveau Emma, le cœur battant toujours follement.

-Non, répondit sans hésitation la brune.

-Non ?

-Non. Mais vous pouvez demander à Jefferson. Je suis certaine qu'il sera ravi de figurer dans votre reportage.

-Je peux vous flouter si vous souhaitez. Ça serait vraiment intéressant de ...

-N'insistez pas. Je ne veux ni être dans votre reportage ni vous avoir dans mes pattes, coupa – t – elle froidement surprenant Emma. Je vais rentrer, bonne soirée, dit – elle en embrassant sa sœur et Robin sans plus un regard pour Emma.

-Mmh, ouais. Fait pas attention, elle est fatiguée et pas très sociable. S'excusa Zelena qui comptait bien avoir une discussion avec sa petite sœur pour son manque de savoir vivre. Je te l'ai dit, les mushers sont un peu rustres.

Emma se contenta simplement de secouer la tête et informa August et Henry qu'elle montait dans sa chambre. Les yeux à nouveau rêveurs, les bras sous la tête, elle repensa à la jolie brune vue plus tard. Elle pourrait ne pas chercher plus loin et se focaliser sur les autres... Ne pas s'entêter.

Mais une Emma qui a une idée en tête est une Emma à qui plus jamais on ne peut faire changer d'avis. Et elle était décidée, elle avait sa trame en tête et cette divine brune en faisait partie. Mais avant tout, il lui fallait visiblement l'apprivoiser.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine.**

**En espérant que cela vous a plu.**

**_LyliTom_.**


	4. Apprivoises - moi

**Salut à tous ! Et voici un nouveau chapitre, en retard c'est vrai mais pour ma défense j'étais à un match de hockey et : ON EST CHAMPION DE FRANCE !**

**Bref, BonNE LEctUre à tOus :D**

* * *

**Étape 4 : Apprivoises – moi**

C'était vraiment plaisant d'observer tous ces hommes agir en communion avec la nature. Ça lui changé de sa ville où la pollution régnait. Les deux journalistes étaient partis très tôt le matin pour aller travailler avec les Compagnons, c'est comme ça que ce petit groupe de bûcheron se surnommé. Il n'y avait que des hommes pour ainsi dire, à part une femme : Marianne, sœur de Robin, qui s'occupait de garnir leur ventre et de les soigner en cas de blessure.

Robin lui avait expliqué que pour chaque arbre coupé, il en plantait un autre qui serait assez grand dans les sept années à venir. Ce qui était assez impressionnant, c'est qu'ils utilisaient des outils non motorisés. Tout à la hache. Un autre des compagnons, Petit Jean, avec qui Emma et August avaient bien rit, leur avait raconté qu'ils avaient des tronçonneuses et qu'ils les utilisaient parfois. Mais pour l'ensemble des Compagnons, ils trouvaient cela bien plus drôle de taper sur un arbre à coups de hache : « Ça fait les muscles. Et qui dit muscles, dit femmes ». Ceci fut la raison humoristique, l'autre étant que cela évitait de faire fuir tous les animaux des alentours et que donc, s'ils avaient besoin de chasser, ils n'avaient pas fait fuir le bétail à des kilomètres à la ronde.

L'ambiance, encore une fois, était bonne enfant, chaleureuse. On aurait cru une immense famille unie qui s'amusait plus qu'elle ne travaillait tout en chantant des chants des alentours. Le tout et toujours dans un immense respect pour la nature environnante.

Une ambiance qui pourrait se retrouver ailleurs, malgré quelques difficultés.

-Hey ! Margot, qu'est – ce que tu fais ? Hurla sa tante en sortant de chez elle tout en enfilant un long gilet en laine blanc avec des signes aztèques bleu.

-Salut, tata. Je voulais montrer à Henry où et comment vivait tes chiens. Expliqua la petite rousse.

-Ce n'est pas un jeu, je te l'ai déjà dit Margot. Gronda la brune. Et toi, tu ne devrais pas être avec tes parents ?

-Ma mère est partie avec les bûcherons ce matin pour en apprendre plus et il était trop tôt pour que je vienne. Dit – il en haussant les épaules. Et August n'est pas mon père.

-Ah ... et bien ne les fatigue pas trop, ils n'ont pas encore totalement récupéré et j'aimerais repartir assez vite.

-Quoi ? Tu repars déjà ? Mais tu reviens à peine, souffla Margot.

-Bienvenue dans le monde du travail, sourit Regina.

-Dites madame, pourquoi vous les laissaient dehors ? Ils doivent mourir de froid. Questionna le petit garçon en fronçant ses sourcils.

-T'as l'impression qu'ils sont en train de mourir. Répliqua sèchement la brune avant de se prendre un gros coup de coudes de la part de sa nièce, la faisant lourdement souffler. _Bordel, voilà que maintenant je me fais même engueuler par ma nièce, _pensa – t – elle en levant les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre_. _Ils ne ressentent pas le froid comme toi et moi. La paille partout et le cabanon là - bas permettent aux chiens de se tenir chaud si vraiment ils ont trop froid, mais s'ils n'y vont pas c'est qu'ils n'ont pas froid par définition.

-Comment ça se fait ? Le chien du maire Hopper est tout habillé pour pas avoir froid. Remarqua – t – il.

-Bon, viens. Dit – elle en ouvrant la barrière pour entrer dans l'enclos. Henry et Margot la suivirent et tous les chiens se mirent à leur sauter dessus, faisant peur au petit garçon qui agrippa la main de l'aînée sans s'en rendre compte. La brune se figea un instant puis accepta de refermer sa main autour de la plus petite. N'ait pas peur, ils ne te feront rien. Tschasta. Appela – t – elle, ce à quoi un chien au pelage noir couru rapidement pour lui sauter dessus et lui lécher le visage. Bien, toi ou Pongo n'êtes pas fait pour vivre dans le froid. Notre corps à nous est de 37°, j'imagine que tu le sais ça. Henry affirma par un hochement de tête, très attentif. Ce qui se refroidit le plus vite chez nous ce sont nos extrémités, c'est – à – dire mains et pieds parce que nous avons de petits vaisseaux sanguins, qui, lorsqu'il fait trop froid se coupent pour irriguer ailleurs, comme ton cœur ou ton cerveau. C'est ce qui provoque les engelures.

-C'est pour ça que je vérifie toujours si papa ou tata ont toujours leurs doigts de pieds et de mains. Ricana Margot.

-Voilà. Mes chiens sont tout d'abord recouvert d'une épaisse fourrure qui leur permet d'avoir bien chaud jusqu'à des températures négatives, dit – elle en caressant vigoureusement son chien. Et dans leur museau et leurs pattes, ils ont, à notre différence, des gros vaisseaux sanguins, ce qui permet qu'ils ne se refroidissent trop vite. Au contraire, ce qu'ils craignent plus c'est la chaleur.

-Mmh, et comment vous faîtes pour les dresser ?

-Je les dresse dès leur plus jeune âge avec l'aide de mon chien le plus vieux, souvent le père. Aujourd'hui, c'est Gold.

-Gold ? Comme monsieur Gold ? Se moqua Henry.

-Tu l'as déjà rencontré ? Oui, comme lui. On l'avait surnommé ainsi pour l'embêter. Finalement, c'est devenu l'un des piliers de ma meute.

-Et ça ne leur fait pas mal de tirer votre traîneau ?

-Non. Déjà, parce que je les aide et ensuite parce que je cours le plus souvent avec dix chiens ce qui allège le poids. En gros, si tu veux, lorsque mes chiens tirent 100kg, en réalité chacun ne tirent que 5 kg. Un chien peut tirer l'équivalent de son poids, donc par exemple Tschasta pèse 27 kg soit cinq fois presque plus que l'exemple que je viens de te donner. Après, attention, le calcul varie selon le poids de la pente que nous allons monter : admettons que la pente soit de 10% c'est – à – dire comme ça, mima – t – elle avec ses mains, alors les chiens auront l'impression de tirer 15kg.

-Comment vous faîtes alors pour pouvoir vous déplacer en remplissant le traîneau si vous tombait sur une grande pente ?

-C'est tout l'intérêt d'étudier le bon parcours avant de partir et donc d'anticiper la cargaison. Après, il n'y a pas que ça comme facteur. Plus mes chiens sont forts, plus ils pourront alléger le traîneau. Tu comprends ?

-Oui, je crois, répondit le petit garçon en caressant Tschasta sous le sourire de la brune, attendrie.

Elle se leva et leur proposa de nourrir les bêtes ce que les enfants acceptèrent avec joie. Puis, elle accepta de les accompagner pour aller manger au Granny's. Ils en profitèrent pour demander à Zelena de venir avec eux, ce qu'elle accepta bien sûr. A peine furent – ils entrées qu'une tornade blonde accourra vers son fils pour lui reprochait d'être parti sans la prévenir. Trente secondes d'engueulade passèrent avant qu'Emma ne reconnaisse que ce n'était évidemment pas facile de rester enfermé toute la journée lorsqu'il faisait beau et que la neige était partout.

Et puis, elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire que cela lui serait bénéfique qu'Henry s'entende bien avec celle dont elle avait rêvé toute la nuit. Et pour son plus grand bonheur, Margot et Henry voulant manger ensemble, elle se retrouva face à Regina pour manger.

Ceci dit, malgré ses veines tentatives de conversation à l'égard de la brune, celle – ci semblait aussi froide que la glace. Chaque réponse était expresse et était fait de sorte à changer de sujet et bien vite, elle cessa. Zelena ayant remarqué le petit manège, en profita pour toucher deux mots à sa sœur lorsque celle – ci se leva pour aller commander des cafés.

-À quoi tu joues ?

-Hein ? De quoi tu parles encore, Zelena ?

-Pourquoi tu es si froide avec eux ?

-Je ne suis pas froide, j'ai même passé la matinée avec le môme.

-Arrête. Tu es froide, limite, tu ignores Emma et August.

-Je ne leur fais pas confiance.

-Que tu ne leur fasses pas confiance, je peux le comprendre, okay. Mais soit plus sympa, ils sont super gentils et je pense qu'ils sont de confiance. Tu ne peux pas le savoir si tu ne fais pas d'effort pour les connaître, Regina.

-Et toi ? A quoi joue – tu ? Tu ne m'as jamais reproché de me tenir loin des touristes. S'agaça Regina en récupérant les tasses à café en évitant le regard de Granny qui semblait approuver ce que sa sœur lui disait.

Zelena rejoignit sa sœur à table et comme pour enfoncer le clou, proposa à Emma et August de se rendre à l'hôpital pour le voir. Elle proposa, bien entendu à Regina de les déposer avec l'aide de Jefferson, non loin dans le restaurant, mais celle – ci refusa catégoriquement. La brune se leva prétextant une urgence et parti aux toilettes, agacée.

Comprenant qu'elle n'en tirerait rien (aujourd'hui en tout cas), Zelena se tourna tout de même vers le meilleur ami de sa sœur qui accepta volontiers. Le seul problème était que son traîneau ne pourrait porter qu'une seule personne. Finalement, ils décidèrent d'aller chercher l'autre musher en ville, mais Henry, triste désormais, ne les suivit pas car ils n'y avait encore, pas de place.

Regina revint rapidement, mais probablement pas assez puisque les deux journalistes étaient partis. Il ne restait que Margot qui semblait essayer de réconforter le petit garçon, déçu. Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Il est déçu parce qu'il ne peut pas accompagner sa mère, apprit Granny.

-De toute manière, un hôpital n'est ni un lieu de visite ni un lieu pour enfant.

-Regina Mills. Je ne te connaissais pas si aigrie, tu passes bien trop de temps avec Gold.

-Pardon ?! S'offusqua la jeune.

-Écoute, je t'assure qu'ils sont vraiment gentils. J'ai beaucoup parlé avec Emma et elle est très attentive, elle fera attention à ne pas faire ni mettre ce que tu ne voudrais pas qu'il paraisse dans son reportage. Pour une fois, tu pourrais laisser ouvrir ton cœur à d'autres personnes qu'à cette ville.

-Jefferson fera l'affaire.

-Tête de mule, répliqua Granny en lui donnant une tape sur la main. Tu es la meilleure musher de cette ville et tu laisserais deux guignols représentait l'art que sont les chiens de traîneau. Écoute, je n'aurais peut être rien dit si Mulan avait été là, mais, et j'adore Jefferson, mais qu'elle image crois tu que cela donnera si elle film un homme des plus fou ou un gars qui passe sa vie à boire comme Leroy.

-Mais je m'en fous, moi ! J'ai aucune envie de paraître dans ce truc ou quoique ce soit d'autre ...

-Mais là, tu ne penses qu'à toi : si c'est d'eux qu'elle apprends, elle apprendra que les chiens sont des humains à quatre pattes ou je ne sais quoi avec Jefferson ou comment se réchauffer avec de l'alcool si c'est Leroy. On a besoin de musher et si son reportage peut faire en sorte d'éveiller quelques vocations alors tant mieux. On a besoin d'argent pour l'hôpital et tu es la première à râler parce que l'on a plus de vétérinaires, alors si le tourisme pourrait grossir pour que l'on puisse palier ce manque alors tu en as le devoir, Regina Mills.

-...

-C'est un ordre. Tes parents n'auraient pas voulu te voir comme ça et tu le sais.

-Rooh, okay okay ! C'est bon, je les rejoins. Margot, Henry en route ! Alpagua – t – elle sans ne leur laisser le temps de se préparer.

Elle savait que Granny avait raison et que sa rancœur envers les gens de la ville ne lui apporterait rien de bon. Elle expliqua à Henry qu'elle le conduirait à l'hôpital aussi et le petit garçon fut ravie. Il l'aida même à atteler le traîneau et fut assez efficace, reconnue la brune. Une fois attelé, elle alla mettre un manteau plus chaud que son gros gilet et réapparut rapidement avec une doudoune verte à carreau dont la capuche était recouverte de poil.

-Monte dans le sac, demanda Regina. Le petit garçon s'y empressa et Regina referma ledit sac.

Henry était agréablement surpris : c'était confortable, l'intérieur tapissé d'une fourrure. Margot râla un petit peu de ne pas pouvoir venir, mais elle sa mère lui avait demandé de rentrer tôt pour faire ces devoirs. Et même si sa mère était super cool, mieux ne valait pas la mettre en colère au risque de voir apparaître une véritable, sorcière tortionnaire.

Trente minutes de balade qui furent un vrai plaisir pour Henry. Tout l'inverse de sa mère qui était secoué dans tous les sens et était morte de peur. À dire vrai, à l'instant où elle avait revu ce Leroy, elle n'avait pas été rassurée. Petit mais gros, l'homme sentait l'alcool à des kilomètres à la ronde, tant et si bien qu'elle était sûre que si elle avait fait craquer une allumette à plus de deux mètres de lui, il se serait tout de même embrasé.

A son arrivée, elle aperçut un autre traîneau et sur les marches des escaliers son fils avec la brune qui avait apparemment accepté de l'accompagner. Leroy, ravis de voir que Regina était là, indiqua qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de lui et qu'il laissait la brune gérer. _Putain, sur trois y en a qu'un qui est sympa ou quoi ?!_

-C'est ça l'hôpital ? S'étonna August qui s'était attendu à un véritable hôpital et non pas à une vieille battisse en bois.

-Oui, c'est vieux je sais, soupira Jefferson en entrant dans le bâtiment.

Merde ! Vieux, vous plaisantez ? Bon retour en 1925, là. Il y avait quelque vieux lit sur le côté avec une infirmière qui faisait boire un homme.

-Bonjour Jefferson, vous venez pour votre pansement ? Demanda un homme d'un blond assez ridicule pensa Emma.

-Non, non docteur Whale. Je vous apporte juste les journalistes qui sont en villes. Expliqua rapidement l'homme en s'enfuyant illico, terrifié par le médecin.

-Euh, bonjour Emma Swan. Se présenta la blonde en se raclant la gorge.

-August Booth.

-Bonjour, docteur Victor Whale, que puis – je pour vous ?

-Nous aurions voulu vous interviewer et faire quelques prises de l'hôpital, expliqua August.

-Oui, bien sûr. Suivait – moi.

Inutile de dire que l'homme était à l'image de Blue, arrogant, prétentieux. Même s'il était moins langue de vipère, Emma ne l'appréciait tout de même pas.

Ils apprirent donc que Whale était l'un des seuls à avoir fait des études et plus encore des études à l'extérieur. Il avait expliquait que la ville étant éloignée des autres grandes villes, lorsqu'il était petit, il avait vu beaucoup de personnes mourir parce que le manque de connaissance et de moyen n'avait pas permis de sauver ces personnes. Alors lorsqu'il fut en âge, il a décidé de faire ses études de médecine et de se spécialiser dans le maximum de choses afin de revenir et de pouvoir apporter les meilleurs soins à ses patients.

On ne pouvait effectivement pas lui enlevé le fait que depuis qu'il était là, la mortalité n'était pas aussi forte qu'à une époque. Et le fait d'être le médecin le plus compétent des alentours faisait également de lui le meilleur médecin avant des milliers de kilomètres. Pas étonnant qu'il ait un ego fou.

Il fit ensuite visiter le petit hôpital composé d'une salle de consultation, de chambres et d'une seule salle d'opération, déplorant le manque d'argent ne permettant pas de faire les travaux qu'il souhaitait et rendant ainsi le dispensaire vétuste.

Emma parla un petit peu avec l'infirmière appelée Nova et parti rejoindre Henry qui était dehors laissant, August faire quelques petites prises en plus. Elle sortie dehors et aperçut Henry jouer avec les chiens pendant que Jefferson et Regina, assit sur un des traîneaux, mangeait quelque chose. Elle s'approcha doucement.

-Swan, ça était avec Whale ? Demanda Jefferson.

-Oui, il est assez impressionnant.

-C'est vrai, c'est probablement l'homme le plus intelligent de cette ville, approuva Jefferson.

-Et probablement le plus misogyne aussi, marmonna la brune.

-C'est vrai qu'il n'avait aucun respect et qu'il a passé son temps à me reluquer.

-Lorsqu'il est revenu après ses études, il est devenu terriblement arrogant et pourtant, il l'était déjà beaucoup. A son retour, il m'a proposé un rendez – vous que j'ai bien évidemment refusé, il a répliqué qu'un refus n'était pas tolérable surtout que je ne savais pas encore ce que je ratais. Qu'aucune femme censée ne pourrait lui dire non car c'était un Dieu. Bien entendu puisqu'il sauve des vies. Dit la brune en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Quel connard. J'espère que vous lui avait mis votre poing dans sa gueule ?

-Oh ouais, elle l'a fait. Elle lui a même cassé le nez, explosa Jefferson. Mais cet abruti a sorti « j'aime les femmes qui me résistent », imita – t – il avec une petite voix. On était là avec Leroy, alors on la dégageait et il a plus autant insistait. Ce mec n'a aucune limite. Si vous aviez vu son nez le lendemain, se moqua Jefferson à nouveau ne pouvant plus s'arrêter de rire.

Emma jeta un coup d'œil sur la brune qui donnait un coup de coude à son ami et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Dans sa hâte à vouloir détester au plus vite la blonde, Regina n'avait pas remarqué à quel point elle était belle. Ses yeux verts ressortaient à merveille à travers les cheveux blonds détachés et dont la moitié était cachée par un bonnet en laine noire. Même sa grosse veste en cuire marron semblait lui allait à merveille.

Cette contemplation fit naître un sentiment positif dans le bas ventre des deux femmes, ce qui fit immédiatement perdre le sourire à la brune qui baissa le regard. Quelques secondes après, August arrivait. Ils se mirent en route prêt à repartir, lorsque Henry demanda :

-Dîtes ? Est – ce – que l'on verra des aurores boréales ?

-Non, il faudrait monter plus au nord et puis on n'en voit qu'en avril – mai, expliqua Regina dans un doux sourire.

-Dommage, dit le petit garçon déçu.

-Mais je peux te montrer quelque chose tout aussi magnifique, si tu veux.

-Oh oui ! Carrément, s'enthousiasma le petit garçon.

-Tu veux aller à la Brune ? Demanda Jefferson.

Regina ne lui répondit qu'avec un clin d'œil et renfila ses gants. Heureuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'entende Henry demandait à sa mère de venir avec lui. Bien sûr, Leroy étant parti, c'était la seule à pouvoir transporter deux personnes. Et c'est bien malgré elle qu'elle accorda à Emma le privilège d'être tiré par ses chiens. August ne souhaitant pas les accompagner et soulageant vraiment Jefferson, les regarda partir.

La différence était tout autre. Emma sentait le vent froid la fouetter, mais c'était bien plus agréable que lors de son premier voyage. Elle trouvait cela passionnant de voir à quel point les chiens semblait travailler en accord les uns avec les autres. Elle trouvait également très impressionnant la manière dont la brune gérait sa meute.

Dans les virages avec Leroy, Emma avait eu l'impression de se renverser à chaque fois. Dans les virages avec Regina, tout était fluide. On ne s'en rendait pas compte. Parfois, la brune les encourageait et Emma se sentait elle même encourageait comme si les encouragements lui étaient destinés.

Elle respira à plein poumons l'air pur et se laissa aller. Appréciant la vue d'un blanc éternel. De mémoire, jamais elle n'avait vécu une chose aussi apaisante.

C'est au bout d'une heure qu'ils arrivèrent à la Brune. Il faisait nuit. Regina sortit son ancre et la laissa tomber derrière son traîneau pour empêcher ses chiens de partir. Elle prit la main d'Emma et d'Henry et se mit à courir en leur demandant de se dépêcher. Ils grimpèrent une petite montée et, essoufflés, ils arrivèrent au sommet. Et leur souffle leur manqua.

La lune frappait sur un lac glaçait. Où était – ce le lac qui frappait la lune ? Ou était – ce la lune qui était glacée ? La glace était éclairée d'une immense lumière blanche en dessous de laquelle on pouvait voir, à travers des reflets verts et bleu, les vagues s'entrechoquaient, piégées sous la force de ce miroir fantasmagorique. Les yeux brillants, ils observèrent ce magnifique spectacle.

Emma glissa sa main afin de récupérer son portable et filmer, mais la brune l'arrêta.

-Ne gâchait pas ça. Ça, ça n'appartient qu'aux personnes qui se trouvent ici. Ne filmait pas ça. Ça ne se regarde qu'une seule fois. Avec ses yeux. C'est un secret, chuchota la brune.

Sans plus d'hésitation, Emma rangea son téléphone et continua de regarder ces mélodies de couleurs. Cette fabuleuse mélodie de la nature.

La chanson finit par se terminer, mais aucun d'eux ne souhaitait bouger. Voulant graver le plus possible cet instant magique. Et après un long moment, ils bougèrent, le froid plus vif, mais le cœur dans du coton.

Regina déposa les deux citadins devant le Granny.

-Merci beaucoup de nous avoir montré ça, remercia Emma.

-Ce n'est rien, sourit Regina, gênait.

-Si, je sais que vous ne m'appréciez pas, vous n'étiez pas obligé.

-C'était surtout pour Henry. Et puis, je me méfie plus de vous que je ne vous apprécie.

-Vous vous méfiez ?

-Les gens de la ville. Vous avez souvent tendance à tout casser, même les choses les plus belles.

-Ce n'est pas mon but, je vous le promets.

-Je pourrais éventuellement vous montrer d'autres choses, apprit doucement Regina.

-Vraiment ? Ça serait vraiment génial.

-Mais je ne veux pas être filmé. Et si vous filmez quoique ce soit, même mes chiens, je veux voir les prises à la fin.

-Très bien, je vous montrerez ce que je garderais de vous, sourit Emma. Bonne nuit, mademoiselle Mills.

-Bonne nuit, Miss Swan.

Emma s'engouffra dans la chaleur accueillante du Granny's rejoignant Henry et August (toujours en train de faire de l'œil à Ruby).

-Alors comme ça, tu as réussi à amadouer Regina. Bien joué blondie. Dit la grande brune dans un clin absolument pas discret.

-Ouais, mais c'est pas gagner non plus.

-Crois – moi, c'est un exploit. Elle est pas super sociable, alors un conseil : si tu veux l'avoir dans ton reportage, la brusque pas. C'est un oiseau qui doit prendre confiance, ricana la brune qui sembler trouvait un véritable sens à sa phrase.

Mais Emma était bien d'accord. Cette femme avait une aura qu'elle voulait absolument captiver. Et s'il fallait l'apprivoiser en douceur, alors elle prendrait son temps.

_Bonne nuit. _


	5. Les loups de mer

**Etape 5 : Les loups de mer**

-Oh, vache! Gémit Emma, étalée à terre après avoir glissée de son lit, surprise par l'entrée fracassante que venait faire August.

-Emma ? Appela – t – il. Emma ? Merde, t'es pas encore assez grande pour ne pas tomber de ton lit. Se moqua son meilleur ami.

-Dégage crétin. Tu m'as fait peur ! L'engueula – t – elle. Et toi te moques pas. Reprocha la jeune mère à son fils qui ricanait, encore emmitouflé dans sa grosse couverture. Qu'est – ce tu veux ? AUGUST ? cria – t – elle alors que l'homme ne lui avait répondu que par un immense sourire béat sur le visage.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Emma finit par comprendre et écarquilla des yeux.

-Oh, non. August Booth, tu avais promis de rien faire.

-Ouais, je sais, mais une chose en entraînant une autre ...

-T'es nul. Je pensais que tu avais compris avec Delilah et que tu ne recommencerais plus.

-Oui, je sais. Mais là, c'est vraiment pas pareil. Avec Delilah, c'était vraiment pour s'amuser. Mais, là, avec Ruby, c'est différent. Totalement différent. Soupira – t – il en s'allongeant posant sa tête sur les cuisses de sa meilleure amie en tailleur.

-Tu es amoureux, tonton ? Demanda Henry.

L'homme se contenta simplement de soupirer lourdement. Il n'avait jamais était amoureux, donc comment le savoir ? Mais en même temps, jamais de sa vie il n'avait ressenti une alchimie pareille, une attirance pareille, un besoin si fort d'être avec la jeune femme. Peut – être est – ce ça l'amour ...

-Vous avez couché ensemble ? Okay. Et c'est pour le temps du reportage ou avec un forfait plus long ? Demanda finalement Emma qui n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi chamboulé.

-On s'est entendu pour se dire que ce serait une aventure passagère. Mais, finalement, je crois que je suis Delilah et qu'elle est moi. Geignit le barbu.

-Et pourquoi tu nous en parles à nous et pas à elle ? Demanda le petit garçon, innocemment.

-Elle m'a assuré encore ce matin, que j'étais qu'un coup par ci par là et qu'elle n'était pas exclusive. Que si je voulais, y avait aucun souci à ce que j'aille voir ailleurs. Y a pas plus clair. Elle est comme moi : elle drague, elle plaît et elle ne s'encombre pas de relations exclusives.

-Tu n'as jamais eu de relations exclusives parce que tu n'es jamais sortie avec personnes sauf au lycée. Et ça fait un bail. Écoute fais ce que tu veux, mais tu n'as rien à perdre que d'essayer de la rendre plus qu'une aventure. Change un peu, courtise – la. Conseilla Emma.

-Et parles avec elle. Imagine si elle est comme toi, et que justement elle pense comme toi là. Mais qu'elle ne veut pas te dire quoi – que – ce - soit parce que c'est nouveau pour elle aussi. Enchaîna le petit garçon de 11 ans.

-Vache, quand est – ce – que tu as grandi, toi ?

-Ouais, tout doux sur les conseils de drague mon fils. Mais il a raison quand même. Je suis presque que sûr que tu as carrément renchéri sur l'histoire de relation libre pour garder la face. Assura la blonde qui fut vite confirmée par le sourire penaud de son ami. Bon, du coup, je présume que votre nuit c'est bien passée ?

-Bien passée ? Tu plaisantes ?! Putain, c'était fou. Elle est folle, sauvage et, oh, c'était trop bien. Je crois que j'ai pas vraiment tout compris de ce qui se passait cette nuit. C'était le feu, comme si on était en totale trans. Comme si tout s'emboîter de lui – même. Je veux dire, le sexe, c'est souvent bien, mais là, j'ai pas de mot. J'aime de courbature dans tout mon corps, même la où je croyais ne jamais en avoir. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. S'emporta le jeune homme.

-Tout doux Dom Juan, y a un gosse. Ceci dit, t'es sacrément culcul quand t'es amoureux toi, en fait. Se moqua la blonde vite suivie de son fils.

August finit par se venger en envoyant un coussin dans le visage d'Emma qui répondit en lui envoyant son oreiller et une bataille d'oreillers démarra bien rapidement. Ils s'arrêtèrent en voyant l'heure, essoufflés August et Emma allongés côte à côté à terre entre les lits et la cheminée et Henry étalé sur leur ventre. Tous tentant de retrouver leur souffle. Ils ne parlèrent pas un moment, savourant cet instant pur.

C'est Emma qui se bougea la première pour aller s'habiller vite suivit d'Henry tandis qu'August les attendait assis dans un fauteuil en continuant de parler avec ses deux acolytes. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils descendirent, toujours aussi excités, pour prendre leur petit – déjeuner. Ils y croisèrent Zelena et Margot qui les invita à leur table.

-On est venu pour vous voir justement. Je sais que vous deviez passer la journée avec Regina aujourd'hui, mais elle a été appelé d'urgence cette nuit et elle ne savait pas quand elle rentrerait. Informa Zelena.

-Oh, d'accord. C'est dommage. Rien de grave, j'espère ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il y a eu une avalanche de l'autre côté de la Toundra et tout un chalet est tombé dans un ravin. Enfin, j'ai pas tout compris. C'est Robin qui a été prévenu par Belle, mais il n'avait pas beaucoup d'informations. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'il devait aller là – bas pour prêter son tracteur pour tracter les décombres et que Regina devait y allait parce qu'on ne peut y aller ni en voiture ni en hélicoptère pour aller récupérer les blessés.

-Vous parlez de l'avalanche ? Demanda Ruby qui gardait ses oreilles traîner comme à son habitude, en déposant des assiettes de pancakes et de chocolat chaud devant tout le monde.

-Oui.

-J'espère que Jefferson va bien. Soupira Ruby.

-Comment tu sais que c'est Jefferson ? S'inquiéta Zelena. Belle nous a dit qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à identifier le musher.

-Oui, mais je sais que Jefferson devait s'y arrêter pour y dormir. Et Graham m'a dit que c'était un musher à six chiens. Y en a pas beaucoup que se limite à six chiens.

-Merde, j'espère vraiment que c'est pas lui et qu'il va bien. C'est Regina qui est partis les remonter.

-Oh... Je suis sûr que ça va aller. C'est pas la première fois qu'il a un accident.

-Ça arrive souvent ? Demanda Henry.

-Souvent non. Mais ça arrive quand même, surtout à cette période. Les tempêtes sont fortes et le blizzard tombe vite. La dernière fois, Jefferson s'est retrouvé bloqué par le blizzard, il n'y voyait plus rien. Heureusement, des Inuits l'on aperçu et l'on recueilli le temps que la tempête s'arrête. Mais elle a quand même durée trois jours et c'était la panique, ici. En général, quand on a pas de nouvelle rapidement, c'est très mauvais signe et plus ça dure moins les chances de survivre son sûres. Regina était hystérique parce que même partir à sa recherche était impossible.

-Regina aussi a eu des accidents ?

-Biensûr. On dit, ici, que tant que tu n'as pas eu ta première chute à traîneaux, tu n'es pas encore baptisé musher. Mais elle en eu moins que Jefferson. Le pauvre, il tombe toujours sur les pires situations. En général, ce n'est pas de sa faute, mais la faute à pas de chance. Il est poisseux. Ricana la rousse. Regina est carrément plus inconsciente, ce qui la met souvent dans des situations plus que dangereuse.

-C'est ce qui s'est passé à notre arrivée ? J'ai vu Granny engueuler Regina. Demanda Emma qui s'était longtemps posée la question.

-Ouais, elle nous a fait carrément peur. Grogna la rousse.

-Tata devait retrouver des touristes qui avaient décidé de n'en faire qu'à leur tête alors qu'on leur avait interdit d'aller faire du ski parce que c'était trop dangereux. Y avait un couple avec un enfant, donc, elle n'a pas voulu arrêter ses recherches, alors même qu'il faisait nuit. Jefferson et Leroy étaient quand même resté avec elle, au cas où. Mais, il y a eu une avalanche et ils se sont perdus. Ils n'ont pas réussi à retrouver Regina dans le noir et c'était beaucoup trop dangereux. Du coup, ils sont rentrés en espérant que Regina rentre aussi, mais elle n'est pas rentrée. Elle a réussi à échapper à l'avalanche et elle avait continué ses recherches. Dès l'aube, y a plein de gens qui sont partis à leur recherche. Par ce temps, la survie est faible. Et finalement, la nuit où vous êtes arrivés, le traîneau de Regina est revenu, sans elle mais avec les trois touristes.

Les chiens étaient crevés, alors, elle a préféré les laisser partir tous seul, elle a juste gardé Snow pour essayer de garder un maximum de chaleur et elle avait creusé un trou dans la neige pour se protéger du vent.

-Comment vous l'avez retrouvée ? Demanda Henry passionné par l'histoire.

-Regina dit toujours qu'il faut élever les chiens comme des pigeons voyageurs pour qu'ils puissent, en quelques situations retourner à bon port. Ils ont retrouvé leur chemin jusqu'ici et ils ont aussi retenu le chemin jusqu'où elle était. Alors, comme des vrais battants, ils ont conduit Leroy et Jefferson jusqu'à Regina et ils l'ont retrouvées. Ils l'ont emmené jusqu'à un chalet plus prêt que ne l'était la ville pour la réchauffer. Termina Margot.

-Granny avait carrément raison de l'engueuler. Je ne me suis pas gênée non plus. Se vanta l'aînée en roulant les yeux.

La discussion partit de bon de train et une heure plus tard, Zelena partit travailler pendant que Margot proposait de les conduire jusqu'aux pêcheurs. Le temps étant bien dégagé pour s'aventurer ainsi. Ils allèrent donc jusque chez les Hood et récupèrent les deux motos neige dont ils disposaient. C'était tout à fait nouveau pour les trois citadins. Margot avec August, Henry avec Emma, ils partirent glisser sur l'épaisse couverture de neige durant une petite quarantaine de minutes, s'arrêtant quelques fois pour observer le divin paysage blanc qui s'offrait à eux.

A leur arrivée, près d'un petit lac, on pouvait apercevoir une quinzaine d'hommes s'affairaient sur ce lac. Certains étaient assis sur un petit siège en peau, canne – à – pêche à la main d'autres semblaient couper des blocs de glace pendant que d'autres encore triaient les poissons. Les quatre visiteurs abandonnèrent leurs motos loin de la berge et marchèrent sur la glace qui craqua un petit peu sous leur poids, ne rassurant personne. Emma s'attendait à glisser et se retrouver les quatre fer en l'air, mais étonnamment et heureusement, la neige présente faisait office de grand tapis blanc anti – dérapant.

-KILLIAN ! Hurla Margot en se mettant à courir vers un homme aux cheveux si noir qu'ils contrastaient parfaitement avec la blancheur du paysage.

-Margot Hood ! Doucement moussaillon, que me ramenez - vous ? Demanda l'homme en se mettant au garde – à – vous faisait totalement se stopper Margot.

-Capitaine, voici les reporters qui sont en ville : August, Emma et Henry. Ils veulent de vous dans leur reportage, Capitaine. Répondit la petite rousse, elle aussi au garde – à – vous tentant de garder son sérieux.

C'était plutôt réussi jusqu'à ce qu'un petit homme avec un gros bonnet rouge et un gros manteau à rayures rouge et bleu ne la prenne par derrière pour la faire tournoyer dans les airs tout en la chatouillant.

-Mademoiselle Hood, cela faisait bien longtemps. S'exclama le petit homme.

-Monsieur Mouche ! S'exclama Margot.

Tandis qu'elle lui racontait sa venue et que Monsieur Mouche en profitait pour montrer à Henry tous les poissons qu'ils avaient déjà pêchés, celui qui avait été surnommé le Capitaine s'avança vers les deux adultes qui n'avaient toujours pas bougé.

-Bonjour, Killian Jones, capitaine de tous ces marmots. Se présenta le jeune homme en tendant sa main.

-August Booth.

-Emma Swan. Se présenta aussi Emma tout en observant l'homme en face d'eux. Il ne devait pas être plus âgé qu'elle. _Mais carrément bizarre, _se dit – elle : l'homme avait de l'eye -liner autour des yeux et portait un grand manteau de cuir noir tombant jusqu'à ses chevilles et dont les extrémités étaient recouvertes d'une épaisse fourrure.

-Regina m'a parlé de vous et nous a prévenus que vous deviez passer. Donc vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez. Toutefois, voici les indications de sécurité, j'ai aucune envie de devoir aller vous chercher dans l'eau glacée ou bien de rechercher le membre que vous aurez perdu parce que vous n'aurez pas fait attention. Plaisanta le jeune homme. Donc, ne passait jamais derrière le fils rouge : la glace a craqué là bas et même si ce n'est pas encore trop dangereux ne vous y aventurait pas. Ne passait pas non derrière les trois gars là - bas qui tranchent la glace, vous risqueriez de vous prendre un coup et croyez moi ça fait un mal de chien. De même pour la machine là bas, une fois qu'elle sera mise en route, je ne veux voir personne autour. C'est bon ? Expliqua le Capitaine.

-Parfaitement clair, monsieur Jones. Bien, vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient à ce que j'interviewe tout le monde.

-Du tout. Commençait par Dubleon, le noir là – bas. Indiqua le Capitaine en le montrant là – bas. Je dois finir ça, moi.

Emma et August s'avancèrent vers l'homme assis en tailleur en train d'aiguiser des couteaux.

-Bonjour, Emma Swan et voici mon collègue August Booth. Nous sommes reporters, pouvons – nous vous interviewer ? Demanda la blonde.

L'homme se contenta de les regarda et de hocher la tête.

-Bien. Vous allez commençait par me donner votre nom et prénom. D'accord ? Et ensuite, pourquoi pas me dire comment vous vous êtes retrouvé pêcheur ici. Indiqua la blonde en hochant la tête.

-Mmh. Dubleon Kreich. Pêcheur de père en fils.

-Euh ... okay. Répondit Emma surprise par la froideur de l'homme. Euh, vous pouvez me parler un peu de ce que vous faîtes, ici ?

-On pêche. Répondit l'homme en haussant les sourcils. _Ça va de soit, elle est con celle – là. Se dit – il._

-Ouais okay. Et vous ? Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici ? Essaya une nouvelle fois la journaliste.

-J'aiguise. Renseigna l'homme qui se leva et partit poser ses couteaux pour les ranger dans une grande serviette.

Emma laissa tomber sa tête sur ses genoux en grognant tandis qu'August riait. Elle releva la tête lorsqu'elle entendit un autre rire gras derrière eux. Elle se retourna et aperçut l'homme qui se faisait appelait Monsieur Mouche.

-Vous aurez bien du mal à obtenir quoique ce soit de ces hommes. Killian vient de vous faire une blague.

-Ils sont tous comme ça ? S'étonna Emma.

-On ne parle pas des masses ici, vous savez. Mais bon, une fois un petit coup de rhum dans le nez, ils sont tout de suite plus accueillants... Pour la plupart,du moins.

-Je peux vous filmer ?

-Oui.

-Alors, Monsieur Mouche. Est – ce – que vous pourriez nous expliquer ce que vous faîtes ici ?

-La pêche blanche. Ou pêche sous la glace si vous préférez. Durant l'hiver, on doit trouver assez de poissons pour ravitailler les villages d'à côté. Pas besoin d'être beaucoup. Surtout l'hiver. Le groupe là – bas, celui qui est assis sur les sièges : ce sont les pêcheurs à hameçons. En gros, ils ont leur canne et attendent que les poissons mordent. Devil et Ilian – Jones s'occupe de briser la glace en morceaux afin de pouvoir conserver un maximum de temps le poisson. Même s'il fait froid dehors, on préfère les conserver dans la glace afin qu'ils restent bien frais. Thomas et Drake s'occupent de couper de gros bloc carré avec la machine, là – bas. Vous êtes à Storybrooke et il faut donc savoir que la ville est dans un trou. Autrement dit, lorsque les températures sont les plus basses, les compteurs ou réseaux électroniques sautent. A ce moment là, ça permet aux maisons d'avoir de l'eau potable, qui pourra être chauffée. On privilégie ce système par ici, afin de conserver l'électricité. Après, selon la commande, on prépare ou non les poissons. Dubleon est le cuisto d'ici. C'est lui qui vide une partie de poissons et qui nous prépare la grail.

-Et vous avez quoi essentiellement comme poissons par – ici ?

-Oh ça dépends des coins. En général, c'est du gros, de la perche et du saumon si on monte plus haut. Ici, on a eu que de la perche pour le moment.

-Et comment vous faîtes pour choisir vos coins ?

-On prend le coin le plus sécure et on reste si dans la journée la pêche a été bonne ou non. La glace doit être épaisse, d'un minimum de 30 cm. Ici elle est de 98 cm. C'est carrément sûr. Pour vérifier, on prend cette perche métallique, on frappe la glace et on mesure. Mais y a pas que l'épaisseur qui compte. C'est la glace, le plus important. Il y a deux types de glaces : la glace bleue et la glace blanche. La glace bleue est transparente et est la plus solide donc celle qu'il faut privilégier. La glace blanche, elle, est opaque et s'effrite beaucoup plus facilement. Elle n'est pas sécuritaire en dessous de 4 pouces d'épaisseur.

-Et là ? On est sur quelle glace ? Demanda August en l'observant.

-Blanche. C'est pour ça que les trous sont si éloignés. Répondit le pêcheur, inquiétant un peu les deux journalistes.

Emma et August continuèrent le reportage en allant voir les autres pêcheurs. Monsieur Mouche avait raison, ils avaient vraiment du mal à avoir des réponses plus longues qu'un mot. Finalement, ils ont décidé de filmer cette petite troupe qui travaillait dur. Le temps passa rapidement et Kilian leur proposa de manger avec eux, ce à quoi ils acquiescèrent. Le Capitaine siffla ses moussaillons et ils se dirigèrent vers Dubleon et où se trouvait déjà Margot et Henry.

-Yah ! Parés à l'abordage maman ! Souquez les artémuses ! Cria le petit garçon debout sur une chaise en voyant sa mère arriver.

-Du calme gamin, du calme ! Et en plus ça veut rien dire souquez les artémuses ! Tempéra sa mère en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Ah, c'est ça. J'me disais aussi.

Ils récupèrent chacun une gamelle et s'installèrent tous en rond pour prendre leur repas. Et si durant toute la matinée, les pêcheurs avaient semblaient peu bavards, il n'en était rien en réalité. Presque bruyant, Ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Trinquant à grande chope de rhum. _Le rhum leur déliera les paroles, avait sous – entendu Monsieur Mouche._

-J'espère que mes camarades auront été assez polis. S'enquit Killian Jones auprès d'Emma.

-Il est vrai qu'on ne peut pas dire qu'ils soient tous très bavards, mis à part Monsieur Mouche.

-Il y a un temps pour tout. Mais Monsieur Mouche est une vraie pipelette.

-Dites Capitaine, comment on fait pour avoir un équipage ? Demanda Henry en s'installant entre le Capitaine et sa mère.

-Mmh, c'est une excellente question, moussaillon. Je dirais à l'instinct : il faut des hommes loyales pour éviter toute mutinerie, travailleur pour éviter les rats, intelligent pour se sortir de n'importe quelle situation et surtout des hommes qui ont une très bonne descente ! Termina – t – il en brandissant sa chope.

-Et comment vous avez trouvé le vôtre ?

-Oh, le mien est particulier. Regina appelle mon équipage « l'équipage du pays imaginaire », parce qu'il regroupe des hommes qui avaient été paumés, perdus à une époque et qui se sont retrouvé en travaillant pour moi.

-Pourquoi ils étaient perdus ?

-Et bien, par exemple : Dubleon était esclave dans le Niger. Pour s'enfuir, il s'est caché dans une de mes cales où l'on a fini par le trouver. Au départ, je voulais le faire sauter sur la planche pour qu'il serve de repas aux requins. Expliqua le Capitaine faisant retenir la respiration d'Henry. Finalement, on y a découvert un don pour la cuisine et je lui ai proposé un poste avec moi. Il a accepté. Thomas s'est drogué pendant longtemps tandis que Suki avait fugué et vivait dans la rue. Je les ai tous rencontrait dans les quatre coins du monde.

-Et Monsieur Mouche était aussi perdu ?

-Oui. Ça était le premier de mon équipage. On s'est rencontrait à Dublin : je sortais d'une taverne, complètement bourré, je l'avoue. Et des hommes m'ont agressé pour me voler mes affaires. Monsieur Mouche m'a trouvé et m'a tiré jusqu'à son habitation. Pas un palace : à son divorce il avait tout perdu et vivait sur un petit bateau qu'il avait acheté pour trois fois rien. Il ne pouvait pas le faire naviguer parce qu'il n'a pas de permis, mais moi si. Mon rêve était d'avoir mon bateau et de diriger un équipage. Alors pendant deux ans, on a pêché sans relâche. Économisant. Et j'ai finis par acheté mon premier bateau, le Jolly Roger. C'était une épave, mais je l'ai retapé. J'ai formé mon équipage petit à petit et maintenant, je vis un vrai rêve.

-C'est cool. S'émerveilla le petit garçon. Et là, il est où votre bateau ?

-Dans un hangar au dessus de Storybrooke. Chez Regina. Le temps que la glace ne fonde.

-Vous avez l'air proche de Regina. Remarqua Emma.

-Oui. C'est mon amie d'enfance. On avait été à l'école ensemble et elle m'a toujours soutenue dans tous mes projets, même si on s'est perdu de vue un temps. Renseigna – t – il.

-Oui. Zelena m'a dit que Regina était partie au Texas.

-Oui, à la mort de ses parents. Mais on avait continué à s'écrire. Et lorsqu'elle est revenue, elle m'a aidée à construire mon bateau tant sur la bâtisse que financièrement. Et puis elle m'a convaincu de faire un tour du monde pour trouver mon équipage.

-Je pensais qu'elle préférait que le monde extérieur reste loin de Storybrooke. De sa ville.

-Regina est carrément protectionniste. Et elle a eu une mauvaise expérience en dehors cet univers. C'est carrément pas une fille de la ville, mais rien n'a été fait pour qu'elle essaie de faire un effort d'intégration. Mais elle savait que je n'aurais pas trouvé l'équipage de mes rêves, ici. Elle, elle rêve de voyage dans la neige avec ses chiens. Moi je rêvais de traverser la Terre avec mon bateau. Et puis dans tous ça, j'ai trouvé ma femme.

-Vous êtes marié ? C'est qui ? Demanda Henry.

-Oh, elle n'est pas à Storybrooke. C'est une fée. Indiqua Killian dans un doux sourire.

-Une fée ? Demanda Henry en écarquillant les yeux.

-Mmh mmh. Moi je fais naviguer des bateaux et elle, elle fait voler des avions.

-Oh, elle est pilote ? Questionna Emma.

-Oui. Je l'ai rencontré il y a six ans lors d'une escapade en Sicile.

-Et elle vit où ?

-Depuis deux ans, on vit à Storybrooke. Mais comme moi, elle est souvent partie.

-Mais alors vous vous voyez jamais ?

-Si. L'hiver, comme je reste à proximité, elle travaille peu. Tu ne l'as pas encore vu car elle est obligé de faire au moins une semaine dans le mois, elle devrait rentrer bientôt. Et l'été, je pars plus loin et elle aussi.

-Et ça ne vous manque pas trop ?

-Non. Par ce que mon équipage, c'est ma famille aussi. J'aime aussi être avec eux, à pêcher sous la glace ou voguait sur la mer comme de bon vieux pirates que nous sommes. En chantant.

-Des pirates ? En chantant ? S'émerveilla Henry de l'histoire du Capitaine Jones.

L'homme aux yeux maquillés hocha la tête est se mit à siffler, faisant se taire tous ses camarades. August braqua sa caméra sur le groupe, sentant un moment palpitant arriver. Les autres matelots se mirent à siffler à l'unisson lorsqu'une grosse voix grave s'éleva dans l'air, dans une vocalise. Certains suivirent tandis que d'autres continuaient à siffler, le chant s'intensifia. Faisant vibrer les quatre spectateurs. Une seule voix semblait s'élevait et pourtant douze hommes jodler dans un chant grave et poignant. Captivant.

Le Capitaine entama le chant et les loups de mer le suivirent :

_Yo ho sur l'heure_

_Hissons nos couleurs._

_Hissez haut, l'âme des pirates_

_Jamais ne mourra._

_Yo ho quand sonne l'heure_

_Hissons nos couleurs._

_Hissez haut, l'âme des pirates_

_Jamais ne mourra._

_Il y a les morts il y a les vivants,_

_On ne peut fuir le temps._

_Grâce au clé de la cage_

_Il faut payer le diable_

_Et piller le levant._

_Les morts ne peuvent pas _

_Faire voile vers les mystères_

_Du funeste océan._

_Mais nous le sommes, _

_Et soyons forts,_

_Et rentrons au port._

_Yo ho sur l'heure_

_Hissons nos couleurs._

_Hissez haut, l'âme des pirates_

_Jamais ne mourra._

_Yo ho quand sonne l'heure_

_Hissons nos couleurs._

_Hissez haut, l'âme des pirates_

_Jamais ne mourra._

_Yo ho quand sonne l'heure_

_Hissons nos couleurs._

_Hissez haut, l'âme des pirates_

_Jamais ne mourra._

Et le chant se termina dans un léger sifflotement de plus en plus bas. Killian chanta un nouveau « Camarades ! » et tous suivirent en trinquant leur chope.

August ne rata pas une seule seconde de ce repas plus ou moins féerique, où des hommes étaient simplement heureux dans la plus simple des vies. Entourés d'amis, d'une famille, à manger et à boire ... Quoi demander de plus ?

Ils passèrent encore une partie de l'après midi auprès de ces hommes qui avaient été perdus fut un temps et apprirent les rudiments de cette pêche inconnue. Henry apprit à pêcher, August à vider un poisson (même si ce qu'il voulait réellement vider était son estomac) et Emma, avec Margot, participa à la découpe de la glace. Tant est si bien qu'il était déjà 16:00 lorsqu'ils décidèrent de partir afin d'arriver avant la tombée de la nuit.

Ils retournèrent au Granny pile pour l'heure du goûter. Zelena était déjà présente, buvant un café avec Ruby. Le petit groupe les rejoignit et c'est tous attablé à une table qu'ils prirent un chocolat chaud. Quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur la brune, personnage tant voulu par Emma dans son reportage.

La jeune femme, suivit de Robin, se dirigea directement vers le bar en retirant son gros manteau qu'elle posa sur le comptoir. Elle demanda à Ruby ce qu'elle avait de plus fort et lorsque la serveuse lui servit un premier verre, la musher le but d'une traite avant de s'en resservir un second. Zelena appela sa sœur à la rejoindre. La brune ne se fit pas prier et s'installa nonchalamment au bord de la banquette en étendant ses pieds sur Zelena et Robin, en gémissant.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda Zelena inquiète pour sa sœur qui tenait sa tête dans une main, accoudée à la table.

-Ouais, je suis juste épuisé.

-Oh, ma chérie tu es là. S'écria Granny en sortant de la cuisine pour venir embrasser la brune. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé alors ?

-Une avalanche sur le refuge d'Idior. Heureusement qu'il est sur pilotis, la neige a simplement soulevé le chalet pour le déplacer au bord de canyon. Expliqua la brune.

-On a remorqué la cabane et on a commencé à ressouder les pieds pour pas qu'elle redescende. Marco doit passer demain pour voir l'étendue des réparations. Idior et Mira prendront une chambre ici. Ils sont avec Hopper pour le moment. Expliqua à son tour Robin.

-Oh tant mieux. Il n'y a pas eu de blessé ? Demanda Zelena.

-A part cet abruti de Jefferson, pas vraiment. Soupira la brune en se massant les tempes.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a ? demanda Margot.

-Il a glissé dans le canyon en voulant rentrer ses chiens dans le refuge. Heureusement, la neige déjà présente a bien amortis sa chute, mais il a quand même, de ce que Whale a dit une double fracture du péroné et la hanche de déplacée.

-Merde. Il est à l'hôpital ?

-Il sort la semaine prochaine a priori. Répondit Regina en hochant la tête.

-Et les chiens vont bien ? Demanda Henry faisant doucement sourire la brune.

-Mouna est morte. Les autres vont bien. Apprit Regina en se redressant pour finir son verre.

-Putain de merde. Jura Ruby qui avait rejoint le groupe.

-Ruby, ton langage. Gronda sa grand – mère.

-Comment il a pris la nouvelle ? Demanda Zelena.

-Mal. Logique. Bref. Finit la brune pour couper court à la conversation. Je suis désolé, j'ai oublié de vous prévenir. S'excusa – t – elle en s'adressant au près de la blonde.

-Ça ne fait rien. Je comprends.

-Un engagement est un engagement.

-Du coup, je les ai emmenés voir le Capitaine. Apprit Margot.

-Ah ? Il a dû être ravi. Se moqua la brune.

-Oui. Ils ont même chanté des chants de pirates ? Apprit Henry, toujours émerveillé par son après – midi.

-Oh, ça ne m'étonne pas. Il rêvait d'être pirate quand il était petit. Sourit la musher. On le surnommait le Capitaine Crochet quand il était enfant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il avait 9 ans. On était en train de jouer dans la cour de l'école, lorsqu'un Carcajou affamé est arrivé. Commença Regina en se redressant pour ancrer son regard dans celui des deux enfants.

-C'est quoi un carcajou ?

-C'est un mammifère carnivore qui ressemble un peu à un petit ours et ayant une queue velue. Il a une tête ronde et large, de petits yeux et des oreilles courtes et arrondies. Ses pattes sont courtes et robustes et chaque pied compte cinq orteils. Ses longues griffes sont courbées et semi-rétractiles, il peut donc les rentrer partiellement. Il reste le plus souvent dans la Toundra, donc tu n'as pas vraiment à t'inquiéter. Il était là parce que ce pauvre animal n'avait pas mangé durant des jours et aurait pu manger n'importe quoi. On joué lorsqu'il nous a attaqué Ruby et moi. On a couru le plus rapidement possible afin de s'abriter dans l'école, mais il a était plus rapide que moi et ma sauté dessus. C'est lui qui m'a fait cette cicatrice à la lèvre. Killian s'est jeté sur l'animal et s'est battu avec. Notre professeur de l'époque et Marco n'était pas loin et ils ont finit par descendre l'animal. Celui – ci avait cependant eu le temps de mordre Killian a sa main. Une gangrène s'est rapidement dégagée et on a donc dû amputé le Capitaine. Il l'a assez mal vécu. Alors, avec mon père, je lui avais taillé un crochet pour qu'il remplace sa prothèse. Et c'est ainsi qu'est né le Capitaine Crochet.

-Oh... Et carcajou attaque souvent les hommes. Demanda le petit garçon, inquiet.

-Non. Ne t'en fais pas. Les carcajous ou les gloutons, si tu veux, n'attaquent pas les hommes. Le contexte avait simplement fait que le printemps n'était vraiment pas riche en gibier, qu'il était seul et donc n'avait rien mangé depuis des lustres. Son instinct de survie avait pris le dessus et dès lors qu'il avait senti de la bonne chair fraîche, son esprit s'est embrouillé et il ne pensait plus qu'à se rassasier.

-C'est comme moi quand j'ai très faim et que je n'arrive plus à penser qu'à ça ?

-Oui, c'est exactement ça. Rigola Regina avec les autres.

La brune continua de raconter plusieurs histoires aux petits enfants et également aux grands enfants sur les animaux qui peuplaient sa terre, les faisant tous rêver. Ils dînèrent tous ensemble et Regina fut la première à s'excuser pour rentrer chez elle, épuisé famille Hood la suivit et les trois citadins montèrent aussi se coucher.

August fut, secrètement, rejoint par Ruby. Emma et Henry se couchèrent aussi en observant les étoiles par leur fenêtre.

Ce voyage était décidément peu ordinaire. L'un comme l'autre restait émerveillé par ce monde inconnu. C'est encore une fois, qu'ils s'endormirent les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

_Bonne nuit. _

* * *

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu.**

**NDA : La chanson n'est pas de moi, si vous voulez le retrouver c'est l'hymne des pirates.**

**Bon dimanche et à la semaine prochaine,**

_**LyliTom.**_


	6. Apprendre à vous connaître

**Etape 6 : Apprendre à vous connaître**

Elle se retourna pour enfoncer sa tête dans son épais oreiller, un peu plus loin. Elle grogna en entendant tout ce bruit. La boule emmitouflée dans la grosse couverture, laissa passer son bras, tâtonnant sur sa gauche à la recherche de quelque chose. La main sur sa table de nuit, elle attrapa enfin son réveil rouge qu'elle ramena en dessous de son oreiller pour voir quelle heure il était. 08:45.

La boule grogna et se mit à haïr le monde entier. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : se rendormir pour des jours. Pour une fois qu'elle pouvait dormir longtemps et qu'elle en avait vraiment besoin. Elle se releva avec toute la plus mauvaise volonté du monde pour observer par la fenêtre, juste au dessus de son lit, ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer.

Elle fronça ses sourcils et finit tout de même par se lever, en enfilant rapidement un jean et un gros pull en laine blanche. Elle attrapa un élastique et noua ses cheveux dans un chignon rapide avant de sortir. Le temps était doux, contrastant avec les températures des jours précédents.

-Hey ! Qu'est – ce – que tu fais ?! Ce ne sont pas des animaux de compagnie ! Je te l'ai déjà dit. Cria Regina en voyant Henry jouer avec ses chiens qui s'amusaient à lui rapporter une petite balle, pendant que d'autres réclamaient des caresses.

Le petit garçon cessa immédiatement et se leva pour courir vers la jeune femme. Trop occupée à observer le garçon, Regina n'avait même pas remarqué sa mère blonde, assise sur un vieux fauteuil à bascule aux couleurs scandinave, et sursauta lorsque celle – ci se manifesta.

-Désolé. Henry s'est levé super tôt et il a absolument tenu à se balader. Granny en a profité pour nous demander de vous déposer ça. Du coup, on apporte le p'tit déj'. Indiqua la journaliste dans un grand sourire, en montrant ses mains pleines de sacs.

-Bonjour, Regina. Salua Henry.

-Vous vous invitez chez moi si je comprends bien ? Remarqua Regina.

-Yep. Affirmèrent les deux citadins en même temps, tout en entrant dans la maison.

_En réalité, ils étaient plus là en opération commando que par hasard. Emma avait confié à Granny avoir dû mal à gagner la confiance de la brune. Si celle – ci lui avait montré différent coin, elle n'avait pas encore pu découvrir ni son métier ni elle – même. Sans compter que dès qu'il y a avait du monde, Regina en profitait à chaque fois pour s'esquiver et éviter à tout prix les caméras. Si bien qu'Emma et August n'avaient encore réussi à ne prendre aucune prise de la brune. _

_Emma avait fini par se résigner et décider de faire son reportage avec Jefferson, mais l'accident de la veille avortait toutes ses idées. Et elle refusait de faire ça avec Leroy, l'autre musher qu'elle avait rencontré. Il était encore plus brut que Regina et surtout, toujours avec un coup dans le nez. _

_Granny lui avait alors conseillé de forcer sa présence. _

_-Tu n'obtiendras rien avec elle si tu ne fonces pas, ma p'tite. Lui avait dit l'aînée. Regina est de ce genre de personne qu'il faut forcer, si tu veux obtenir quelque chose. Rentre – lui dedans. Imposes - toi. Sinon, tu n'obtiendras rien d'elle. Il faut juste qu'elle est un peu plus confiance en toi, qu'elle te connaisse mieux. Je suis certaine qu'elle ne sait rien de toi. Si tu la laisses se contenter de ses préjugés, alors elle refusera de t'aider._

Granny avait donc préparé des croissants et des pains au chocolat, ainsi qu'un repas pour le midi et avait envoyé Emma et Henry les lui apporter en leur ordonnant de ne revenir qu'une fois la mission réussie.

Henry avait appelé cette mission : l'opération confiance.

Henry et Emma avaient un peu traîné, jouant dans la neige et était finalement arrivés. Ils avaient toqué, mais personne n'avait répondu. Ils en avaient déduits que la jeune femme dormait encore, se souvenant encore de son épuisement de la veille, et avaient donc décidé de la laisser dormir, tout en restant dans les parages.

Et voilà qu'il était dans la maison dans la brune. Une petite cuisine ouverte tout au fond à droite avec une grande table en bois parsemé de différente carte se trouvait. Sur la gauche, il y avait un canapé en tissu et de chaque côté de gros fauteuil en cuir, le tout en face d'une très grosse cheminée et d'une petite table basse en gros bois. La maison était à la fois très simple et très rustique, le strict nécessaire.

La brune fit chauffer du lait pour Henry et Emma et se fit un long café noir.

-Vous savez que le café noir comme ça, c'est carrément un truc des gens surbookés dans les grandes villes. Plaisanta Emma.

-Sans mon café, je ne suis bonne à rien et de mauvaise humeur toute la journée. C'est d'ailleurs une habitude que j'ai prise quand je vivais au Texas. Renseigna la brune.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda soudainement Henry en tournant au tourd'une grosse machine posée sur un petit meuble à côté d'une grande bibliothèque de disque.

-C'est un tourne - disque. Indiqua la maîtresse de maison.

-Un tourne - disque ?

-C'est comme un poste radio, sauf que là, au lieu de mettre des CD, tu y mets des vinyles. Renseigna – t – elle en sortant un des disques de sa pochette pour le mettre en route.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas une radio, alors ?

-Parce que ça ne produit absolument pas le même son. Le crépitement, les sons sont tellement plus purs que sur des disques. Écoute, c'est une de mes chanteuses préférées : Aretha Franklin.

Le disque se mit en route et le temps d'une chanson, un silence tranquille s'installa. Les trois écoutant les notes de la chanteuse. Puis, ils se mirent à manger, Henry monopolisant essentiellement la conversation en posant diverses questions à Regina et en racontant ses aventures à l'école.

Finalement, il demanda à Regina s'il pouvait nourrir les chiens et elle accepta. Elle l'accompagna dans la grande grange qui était située dans la cour, à côté de la maison et ils remplirent un sac de graines (des compléments alimentaires avait – elle expliquée) et des gros morceaux de viande.

Café en main, appuyée sur un poteau en bois, la brune observait Henry nourrir les bêtes, seul. Emma s'appuya de l'autre côté du poteau en bois et observa son fils s'amusait avec les chiens.

-Il vous aime bien, vous savez.

-Je l'aime bien aussi. Il est très gentil et adorable.

-Ouais, il ressemble à sa mère. Répondit la blonde en levant le menton vers le haut, faussement arrogante, faisant rire la brune.

-Et son père ? Où est – il ?

-Aucune idée. Il s'est barré quand j'étais enceinte de 6 mois.

-Désolé.

-Oula, non. J'ai étais, certes, carrément déprimé à l'époque. Mais je sais aujourd'hui que c'était la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait m'arriver. C'était un drogué, voleur et bon à rien. Franchement, s'il est encore en vie aujourd'hui, j'en serai carrément étonné.

-Ça m'étonnes que vous soyez sortis avec quelqu'un comme ça.S'étonna Regina.

-A l'époque, j'avais rien de ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Répondit la blonde qui poursuivit en voyant le regard interrogateur de la jeune femme. J'ai eu Henry à 17 ans. Et à l'époque, j'étais une vraie paumée. Je ne savais pas qui je voulais être, je détestais l'école, le collège et je ne supportais pas mes parents. En gros, j'étais en pleine crise d'adolescence, en pleine crise existentielle. Et puis, j'ai fini par rencontrer Will et j'en suis tombé désespérément amoureuse. Bien sûr, mes parents étaient contre et donc, j'ai continué de le voir. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour aller contre eux. Et puis, quand j'ai eu 16 ans, j'ai demandé mon émancipation. Il avait des contacts, ce qui a permis d'aller carrément plus vite que la normale, et on s'est pris un taudis pourri qu'il payait en vendant sa drogue. Quand j'y pense, je me dis que j'étais vraiment conne : j'étais carrément sa bonne et j'avais pas intérêt à broncher. Quand je suis tombé enceinte, il a rien dit. Il était d'accord. Il a même trouvé ça génial. J'ai trouvé un taf pour pouvoir élever mon bébé. Et puis un soir, je suis rentrée, Will était parti avec mes économies.

-Pfff, typique. Que s'est – il passé ensuite ?

-J'ai d'abord pensé à accoucher sous X. Mais, j'étais beaucoup trop attaché à mon bébé, il m'était impensable de l'abandonner. Alors j'ai rangé mon ego et je suis retourné chez mes parents.

-Comment ont – ils réagit ? Demanda la brune, intéressée parle récit.

-Franchement, je m'étonnerais toujours de leur réaction. Je suis rentrée, ma mère a pris mon sac pour mettre mes habits dans la machine à lavée, elle a fait des chocolats chaud à la cannelle et on s'est tous installés dans le canapé, à regarder un match de base-ball. Mon père en est fan. Et c'est tout. On a passé l'après - midi à faire ça. On en a jamais reparlé. Ils ont étaient là pour moi, alors que je les avais pratiquement reniés. Je m'en suis tellement voulu, que j'ai commencé à partir en dépression. Je me sentais tellement mal d'avoir fait souffrir mes parents, alors que je me rendais compte qu'ils étaient géniaux en fait. J'ai vu un psy qui m'a conseillé décrire mes pensées. Et je me suis mise à écrire, encore et encore. Et j'ai fini magrossesse avec un blog dans lequel j'écrivais tous les jours. August, qui à quatre ans de plus que moi, était en stage au Mirror. C'est le journal dans lequel je travaille. Il est tombé sur mes écrits, les a adoré, les a fait lire et a fait en sorte de me former au métier. J'ai pas fait d'études, j'ai appris sur le tas.

-Vous avez eu de la chance.

-Oui. Répondit Emma tout en souriant en voyant Henry caresser les chiens et leur parler d'on ne sait quoi. Et vous ? Demanda la jeune maman après quelques instants.

-J'ai pas fait d'études, non plus. J'aimais bien aller à l'école ici, ceci dit. Mais, lorsque j'ai eu onze ans, j'ai dû rejoindre ma sœur, qui est en réalité ma demie – sœur, au Texas.

-Oui, Zelena m'en a rapidement parlé.

-J'ai détesté. Je n'avais qu'une envie, revenir ici. Et tous les moyens étaient bon. Comme vous, j'ai fait en sorte d'être quelqu'un d'insupportable en espérant être renvoyé ici. Mais ils ne l'ont jamais fait et j'ai attendu d'avoir dix – huit ans pour revenir. Deux jours après mes dix – huit, on débarquait avec Zelena. Abrégea la brune.

Un nouveau silence s'installa durant lequel les deux femmes observèrent Henry jouer avec la meute. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne demande s'il pouvait apprendre à diriger un traîneau. Plus ou moins rapidement, Regina accepta, se surprenant elle même. Elle sortie un petit traîneau qui appartenait à Margot, plus à la taille d'Henry et deux autres gros traîneaux. Emma refusa de se prêter à cette activité, ayant bien trop peur, mais elle finit par accepter sous les yeux de chiens battus des deux bruns.

Regina montra à Henry comment enfiler les harnais aux chiens et comment les attacher. Le petit était très appliqué et intéressé. Puis elle attela les huit autres chiens. Elle avait décidé que quatre chiens par traîneau suffiraient pour une petite balade comme celle qu'elle voulait faire. Regina leur montra comment faire pour guider leurs chiens et expliqua rapidement les termes qu'il fallait employer : mush pour partir, gauche, droite, stoppour s'arrêter, ho pour ralentir, on by pour accélérer.

Et bientôt, ils se préparèrent à partir. Pieds sur les patins, mains serrer autour du guidon, le cœur battant la chamade. Pour l'un d'excitation, pour l'autre de peur. Et ils se mirent en route. Les dents crispées, les mains crispées, le ventre crispé. Le corps tendu, autrement dit, Emma tenta de suivre son fils et la musher qui commençaient à sérieusement la semer. Elle n'était pas à l'aise et plus ils s'éloignaient, moins elle se sentait en sécurité. Tout l'inverse d'Henry, qui lui, était littéralement aux anges. Ils avaient l'impression de voler, comme le père Noël. Il suivit Regina qui s'arrêta un peu plus loin après un petit virage. Henry arriva freina assez brusquement et ils attendirent Emma. Regina la vit arriver à toute vitesse et récupéra Henry dans ses bras à la dernière minute, le traîneau de sa mère se renversant sur le côté, dans le virage. Les deux bruns coururent vers la jeune blonde et Henry ne put s'empêcher de rire à l'air béat de sa mère, de la neige plein les cheveux et un peu sonnée.

-Vous allez bien ? Demanda la brune avec un grand sourire entendant sa main vers la blonde.

-Ouais, merci. Grogna Emma en acceptant la main de Regina. Mais plus jamais je remonte dessus.

-Quand on tombe de traîneau, la meilleure chose à faire est de remonter immédiatement sur ses patins. Récita la musher.

-C'est quand on tombe de cheval, la meilleure chose à faire est deremonter immédiatement en selle. Se moqua le petit garçon.

-Tu as déjà vu des cheveux, ici ? Demanda Regina.

Le petit garçon secoua négativement la tête tout en continuant de rire. Et Regina reprit :

-Vous êtes beaucoup trop tendu. Les chiens le sentent, et vous, vous empêchez le traîneau d'être libre de ses mouvements. Venez. Dit Regina en tirant Emma jusqu'à son traîneau après avoir relevé le traîneau renversé.

Elle positionna Emma sur ses patins et se mit derrière elle, collée dans son dos. Emma sentit sa respiration se bloquer en sentant le souffle chaud de la brune dans son cou et ses joues s'échauffer.

-Vous placez vos mains ici et vous vous détendait. Ils connaissent la route, ils connaissent le traîneau. Nous, on ne sert qu'à les encourager et à les aider pour certains efforts, mais ce sont eux qui nous guident en réalité...Respirez et fermez les yeux. Emma obéit. Mush !

Les chiens se mirent tous en route sans exception et Emma bloqua sa respiration. Elle se détendit doucement en entendant les paroles rassurantes de Regina derrière elle. La jeune femme lui demanda d'ouvrir les yeux et elle le fit. Son cœur se serra doucement et des picotements apparurent dans son bas ventre. Elle ressentie une plénitude supérieure à celle qu'elle avait pu ressentir la dernière fois qu'elle était monté à traîneau. Elle se laissa totalement guider avec l'impression de survoler la neige à une vitesse folle. Elle baissa la tête pour voir si ses pieds étaient toujours sur terre. Oui. Impossible. Elle se sentait plus que jamais libre. Ils retournèrent tous à grande vitesse jusque chez Regina et c'est totalement euphorique et déçue à la fois, qu'Emma descendit du traîneau.

-Putain ! Okay, c'était vraiment génial ! S'exclama Emma sous le regard rieur de la grande brune.

Pendant qu'Henry et Regina s'occupaient de la meute, Emma en profita pour sortir sa petite caméra afin de les filmer tous les deux. Henry était vraiment passionné par cette nouvelle vie. En réalité, loin de sa famille et de ses livres, il ne connaissait pas grand chose de la vie. A 11 ans, rien de plus logique. Mais il n'en demeure pas moins, que l'enfant découvrait ce nouveau monde avec les plus grands yeux du plus grand explorateur. Il vivait enfin une aventure géniale, dans sa vraie vie et non dans ses livres. Et puis, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il adorait passer du temps avec Regina. Il était de nature à s'attacher et s'enticher de tout le monde, mais la brune l'occupait vraiment. Tout comme Emma, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer la jeune brune, elle se sentait plus qu'attirer par cette native ténébreuse.

Et pour tout dire, et même si Regina ne l'avouerait jamais, elle adorait aussi passer du temps avec ces citadins. Elle aimait beaucoupHenry et Emma l'attirait également beaucoup.

La journaliste rangea sa caméra et partie rejoindre son fils qui avait du mal à rouler une corde. Emma l'aida et ils discutèrent un petit moment ensuite, ne retrouvant pas la brune. Une chose en entraînant une autre, ils se retrouvèrent dans une bataille de neige au milieu de la cour. Les boules fusaient de partout et si vite que la mère et le fils avaient à peine le temps de voir où ils jetaient leurs boules, s'abaissant immédiatement après. Si bien que Henry lança une boule et loupa sa première cible, sa mère. La boule atteignit une seconde cible : Regina.

Le musher fut saisi de surprise par le froid de la boule qui venait de s'écraser tout droit sur son visage. Les deux comparses s'arrêtèrent. Plus un cil ne bougea. Attendant la réaction de la jolie brune. Henry mordit l'intérieur de ses joues ne sachant pas vraiment s'il était heureux ou inquiet d'avoir lancé cette boule. Il regarda la brune monter lentement ses mains à son visage pour l'essuyer tout en fronçant durement les sourcils. Henry joignit ses deux mains et baissa la tête, persuadé qu'il allait se faire gronder. Mais ce fut à son tour d'être brusquement surpris par une boule, non deux boules à la suite, qui s'écrasèrent sur lui. Puis une troisième et une quatrième avant qu'il ne sorte de sa torpeur et ne se mette à courir. Il n'avait pas vu, en baissant les yeux, le clin d'œil de la brune à la blonde. Les deux femmes s'étaient entendues discrètement et s'étaient avancées vers le petit, tout en formant leurs boules et partir à l'assaut. Désormais, elles couraient derrière le petit garçon qui hurlait à l'aide. Il sauta au dessus de ce qui semblait être une plaque de glace et partis se cacher derrière une grosse meule de paille. Regina, qui le talonnait, n'avait vu la plaque qu'au moment où elle vit le garçon sauter, mais il était trop tard pour s'arrêter. Un pied à peine de posé sur la plaque qu'elle tomba à la renverse. Emma essaya bien de la rattraper, mais elle ne réussit qu'à suivre la brune. Dans un bruit sourd, elles s'écroulèrent.

Les yeux dans les yeux, poitrine contre poitrine, leur souffle se mélangeant, elles se figèrent à nouveau un instant. Perdues dans les prunelles de l'autre. Leur regard dérivait sur les lèvres de l'une. Emma n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point les lèvres de Regina étaient rouges et pulpeuses. Regina n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point les lèvres d'Emma étaient rose et alléchantes. Les deux femmes n'avaient jamais remarqué à quel point elles étaient attirées par ces lèvres. Ces lèvres qui semblaient aussi douces que sucrées. Ces lèvres appétissantes. Ces lèvres ...

-Bon, vous êtes collées ou quoi ? Demanda le petit brun, mains sur les hanches, faisant sursauter les deux femmes.

Emma se leva rapidement, manquant de glisser à nouveau et Regina en fit de même. Leur regard se recroisa et Emma rougit violemment tandis que Regina faisait demi – tour, les jambes flageolantes.

-Tu vas où ? Demanda Henry.

-J'ai faim. Répondit la brune sans se retourner, voulant fuir la blonde et les sentiments qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

-Cool. Moi aussi. Répondit le petit garçon en rattrapant Regina.

-Euh, qu'est – ce – que tu comptes faire, là ? Demanda labrune, sceptique.

-Bah, on va manger. Sourit le petit garçon en courant jusqu'au porche pour retirer ses grosses bottes et entrer dans la maison.

-Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend. Il vous aime bien et prend carrément ses aises. Désolé, je le récupère et on part. S'excusa Emma en partant elle aussi devant Regina.

La brune s'arrêta un instant pour regarder la tête blonde s'engouffrer dans le chalet. Son chalet. Elle avait la nette impression de perdre le contrôle face à ces deux – là et elle ne savait vraiment pas si c'était une bonne chose ou non. Ceci dit, leur présence lui faisait du bien. Elle n'était pas vraiment seule au monde avec ses amis et familles qui s'invitaient souvent, mais elle avait l'impression d'être encore moins seule avec Emma et Henry. Comme s'ils comblaient un vide dont elle n'avait pas totalement conscience. Elle sourit et rentra à son tour dans sa maison, surprenant Emma qui demandait à Henry de se rhabiller pour s'en aller. _Elle allait le regretter, elle en était sûre, mais une Regina qui ne répond pas à l'inconnu n'est pas Regina. Alors, elle se lança ..._

-J'ai pas grand chose à manger, mais je peux faire des pâtes. Ça te va, Henry ? Demanda Regina, l'air de rien en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

-Oui carrément. Est – ce – que tu as de quoi faire des pâtes carbonara ?

-Peut - être, je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

-Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent les deux Nolan en écarquillant tant les yeux qu'ils étaient à deux doigts de sortir de leur orbite.

-C'est pas possible. S'étonna plus encore Henry.

-C'est pas vraiment un plat d'ici. Se justifia la brune.

-Ouais, mais là, navrée de vous dire Regina, que vous avez raté votre vie si vous n'avez jamais tenté les pâtes carbonara. Répliqua vivement Emma, toujours sous le choc. On ne plaisante pas avec la nourriture !

-Bon et qu'est – ce – qu'il faut pour ce fabuleux plat ?

-Des pâtes, bien sûr, des lardons, des oignons, de la crème fraîche et des œufs. Cita Henry en comptant sur ses doigts.

-J'ai pas d'œufs.

-Tant pis, on fera sans. Décida Emma en remontant ses manches.

-Mmh. D'accord. Mais je vais me changer avant, je suis trempé. Si vous voulez vous changer, j'ai de quoi. Proposa Regina.

-Ouais, je veux bien.

Regina donna alors un jogging à Henry qui appartenait à Margot et prêta un leggings à Emma. Emma quant à elle, ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un raffiné « putain » en voyant Regina arriver, elle aussi dans un leggings noir moulant parfaitement ses formes, qui tressait ses longs cheveux noirs en une seule tresse. Elle attrapa un long gilet en laine blanche et rouge aux motifs aztèques et l'enfila.

-Bien, alors qu'est – ce – qu'on fait ? Demanda - t - elle.

Et les trois mirent la main à la pâte pour ne pas dire autrement. Tout en riant et en racontant des anecdotes de chez eux, Emma expliqua la recette et toutes les histoires de famille autour de ce plat. Une quarantaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous attablés pour manger. Les deux Nolan observèrent attentivement Regina prendre sa première bouchée, impatients et stressés de connaître le verdict de la jeune femme.

-Alors ? S'impatienta Henry, Regina les faisant languir.

-C'est pas mal. Répondit négligemment la brune.

-Pas mal ?! Vous vous moquez ou vous êtes folle ?

-Je vous remercie. Ironisa Regina. Bon d'accord, c'est vraiment très bon. Abdiqua Regina après les avoir fait mariner encore quelques instants.

-Pfff. Vous êtes difficile. C'est pas bon. C'est génial, extraordinaire, époustouflant. Râla Emma faisant ricaner Regina.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement, Regina renseignant Emma sur quelques notions de survie, comme par exemple le fait de faire le moindre effort possible lorsque l'on est piégé dans le blizzard afin de ne pas transpirer. La transpiration était une des choses les plus dangereuses, notamment quand les températures avoisinent – 50°. Emma quant à elle, raconta un peu son reportage et Henry fut ravi de raconter tout ce qu'il avait pu découvrir.

-D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas d'où vous venez. Remarqua Regina après qu'Henry avait expliqué que le samedi après - midi, ils passaient régulièrement chez le meilleur vendeur d'hot - dog de toute l'Amérique, en toute objectivité bien entendu.

-On vient de Boston. Répondit Henry.

-Ah oui. C'est vraiment la grande ville, alors. Remarqua Regina en grimaçant.

-Ça, c'est sûr que par rapport à ici, c'est une ville immense. La différence est radicale. Répondit Emma.

-Au moins, vous voyez la vraie nature, ici. Loin de tout.

-Y a pas plus loin que Storybrooke. Ironisa la blonde. Mais la ville à ses charmes aussi, vous savez. C'est beau et grand, avec plein de couleurs. Et la nuit, c'est encore mieux. Quand vous allez à Franklin Park, c'est vraiment génial. Les lumières qui se répercutent sur le lac, les quelques jeunes qui jouent au frisbee.

-T'auras qu'à venir nous dire bonjour à Boston et on pourra te faire visiter tous les plus beaux endroits de Boston. Tous nos endroits préférés. Proposa Henry.

-C'est gentil, mais non. Refusa gentiment la brune.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. Je n'aime pas ça et je ne suis vraiment pas à l'aise dans les grandes villes. Plus loin j'en suis, mieux je me porte.

-C'est dommage. Soupira le petit garçon déçu avant se lever afin d'aller dehors.

-Henry... Appela Regina en commençant à se lever, comprenant qu'elle avait blessé le petit garçon.

-Laissez. L'arrêta Emma par le bras. Il est juste déçu.

-Je ne voulais pas le blesser. Je suis désolé, Emma.

-Non, c'est bon. Ne le soyez pas. Henry s'est juste beaucoup attaché à vous et il n'a pas envie de vous laisser, c'est tout.

-Je l'aime beaucoup aussi. Il est vraiment génial.

Elle s'était finalement attaché au petit garçon plus que prévu. Et elle savait qu'elle serait déçue et triste lorsqu'il(s)partirai(en)t.

-Il est bientôt 16:30 et je voulais passer un peu de temps avec Jefferson. Mais peut – être que ce soir, vous pourriez revenir ici et nous pourrions manger ensemble. Proposa la brune, espérant se rattraper un peu.

-J'accepte. D'accord. A quelle heure devons nous revenir ?Demanda Emma, ravie de passer à nouveau plus de temps avec la brune.

-Je ne sais pas, disons 19:30. Si je ne suis pas encore revenue, entrez directement. Je ne ferme jamais. Informa Regina tout ensortant, suivie d'Emma.

-Vous ne fermez jamais à clef ? Demanda Emma, surprise.

-Y a jamais personne, encore moins des voleurs.

-Nan mais, même si y a personne. Ça ne veut rien dire. C'est dangereux, vous êtes folle.

-On croirait entendre ma sœur. Rétorqua la brune en levant les yeux aux ciel. Et puis j'ai dû perdre les clefs, il y a quatre ans.

* * *

Tandis que Regina était partie rendre visite à Jefferson, Emma en profita pour continué à écrire sa voix off pour son reportage. Henry quant à lui, lisait un livre au comptoir du Granny's, toujours déçu.

-Hé ben, alors gamin. Tu en fais une tête. Ton livre est si chiant ? Demanda Ruby en s'accoudant sur le comptoir, la tête dans ses mains.

-Si, il est bien. Répondit - il simplement.

-Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

-Quand on sera tous partis, vous allez nous oublier ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Ca veut dire qu'on se verra à nouveau ?

-Ca ne veut pas dire ça. Ca veut juste dire qu'on vous gardera dans nos cœurs.

-Mais moi, je veux pas partir. Je veux rester ici. C'est trop génial.

-Tu pourras toujours revenir. On serait ravis de vous revoir.

-Regina m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas venir nous voir à Boston.

-Et c'est ça qui te perturbe ? Demanda la serveuse.

-Je pensais qu'on s'entendait bien. Dit - il tristement.

-Oh, mais crois moi, c'est le cas. Le problème, c'est qu'elle a peur. Et oui. Dit - elle en voyant les grands yeux étonnés du garçon. Ça t'es déjà arrivé d'avoir si peur, que tu es incapable de passer au - dessus ?

-J'ai super peur des araignées. Comme maman. Dès que y en a à la maison, maman appelle papi pour qu'il s'en débarrasse. Dit - il en riant, sachant lui - même la situation drôle après coup.

-Et ben voilà. Regina, elle, c'est des villes dont elle a peur. Les grandes villes, leur effervescence, c'est son araignée. Tu comprends ?

Le petit garçon hocha la tête, se sentant bien sachant désormais que ce n'était pas lui qui repoussait la brune. Il se remit à lire un petit quart d'heure jusqu'à ce que Margot ne vienne lui demander s'il souhaitait faire du hockey. Il alla chercher sa mère qui le suivit jusqu'à la dite patinoire. À vrai dire, c'était simplement un petit lac gelé entouré de gradins mobiles sur lequel quelques enfants et couples patinaient ou jouaient au hockey.

Margot leur donna à tous les deux une paires de patins et sortit les siens de son sac.

-Vous avez déjà fait du hockey ?

-Jamais. Mais avec maman, on patine chaque année, à Noël.

-Cool, c'est pas compliqué, tu vas voir. Mais mettez ça, quand même. Dit - elle en tendant deux casques afin de protéger leur visage d'un palet perdu.

Ils allèrent au fonds de la patinoire, là où plusieurs autres jeunes s'entraînaient et Margot leur expliqua les règles avant de commencer à jouer. Ils jouèrent à trois durant une heure, s'adaptant à la glace et au maniement de la crosse. Jusqu'à ce que d'autres ne se joignent à eux. Finalement, ils firent un petit match, enfants contre parents. Les adultes gagnèrent haut la main (tout en trichant haut la main, également).

Puis Emma et Henry rentrèrent se changer et repartir au chalet de Regina Mills. Comme prévus, ils arrivèrent alors que personne n'était encore là. Puisqu'il faisait noir et froid, Emma et Henry entrèrent et se permirent même de raviver la cheminée. Ils auraient bien fait un tour du propriétaire, mais il y avait si peu de chose qu'en quelques secondes, ils en avaient fait le tour.

-Oh, vous êtes déjà là ! Je suis désolé, mais Jefferson n'en finissait plus de parler. Déclara Regina entrant en trombe chez elle.

-Pas de soucis. Vous nous aviez prévenus de toute façon. Déclara Emma en se levant du canapé. Comment va Jefferson ?

-Oh, très bien. Les calmants le font un peu délirer, ceci dit. Marmonna la brune en levant les yeux au ciel, se souvenant de quelques divagations de Jefferson.

-On avait voulu faire réchauffer les lasagnes que Granny nous avait passée ce matin, mais je me suis rendu compte que vous n'aviez pas de four. Remarqua la blonde, passant une main nerveuse derrière sa tête.

-Comment tu fais pour faire réchauffer des plats ? Demanda Henry, agenouillé sur le canapé, les coudes sur l'appui - tête.

-J'ai une gazinière et sinon, je fait ça à la cheminée.

-À la cheminée ?

-Oui. Tu n'as jamais mangé autour d'une cheminée ?

-On n'en a même pas à la maison.

-C'est à mon tour, donc, de vous dire que vous avez raté votre vie tous les deux. Déclara Regina en se dirigeant dans sa cuisine pour récupérer le plat de lasagne.

Elle fit demi - tour pour rejoindre Henry et Emma qui l'observaient et sortit une grosse boîte en métal de sous la cheminée où elle y mit le plat. Elle referma la boîte qu'elle mit au milieu des cendres et y déposa une bûche par - dessus.

-Et voilà, comment je fais. La chaleur va tourner autour et réchauffer le plat. Expliqua - t - elle.

-Trop bien. S'émerveilla Henry.

-Qu'avait - vous fait cet après - midi ? Demanda le musher en s'asseyant sur le canapé, aux côtés d'Emma.

-J'ai un peu travaillé et ensuite Margot nous fait découvrir les joies du hockey. Expliqua Emma.

-Cool. Et ça vous a plus ?

-Oui, c'était super. J'ai réussi à marquer un but !

-Vraiment ? Bravo Henry.

-Vous faites du hockey, aussi ?

-A moins d'être trop vieux, tout le monde sait faire du hockey par ici. Dès qu'on est en âge de tenir sur nos pattes, on reçoit nos premiers patins. C'est même un cours à l'école. Expliqua Regina.

-J'aimerais bien faire ça aussi à l'école.

Ils continuèrent un peu à parler du hockey jusqu'à ce que le repas soit prêt. Pendant que Regina sortait le plat de la cheminée, Emma alla chercher les assiettes, couverts et verres, là où Regina lui avait indiqué pour les déposer sur la petite table basse. Ils mangèrent dans le salon, Regina leur expliquant les règles du hockey. Puis, en dessert, Regina sortit trois grandes piques avec un sachet de chamallows qu'ils firent fondre autour de la cheminée.

C'était étrange de voir de quelle façon le courant passait si bien. Comme si, ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Henry finit par revenir sur son incontournable Harry Potter, n'en revenant toujours pas que Regina n'ait jamais vu son héros favori. Sans même vraiment s'en rendre compte, Regina proposa de voir le premier volet. Elle sortie son vidéoprojecteur qu'elle projeta sur sa cheminée et enroulés dans un plaids, ils regardèrent le film. 2h39 plus tard, le second se mettait en route, les trois acolytes captivés par ce monde féerique.

Lorsque le second se termina, les deux femmes décidèrent de s'arrêter là.

-Il s'est endormi. Sourit Emma, assise par - terre, caressant la joue de son fils.

-Il est tard.

-Oui. Merci pour cette superbe journée. C'était vraiment bien.

-Oui, j'ai trouvé ça très agréable aussi. Déclara Regina en s'asseyant à côté d'Emma.

-On n'est pas si horrible que ça, vous voyez. Plaisanta Emma en donnant un léger coud d'épaule à Regina.

-C'est vrai. Et je tiens à m'excuser pour mon comportement un peu froid. J'ai souvent tendance à juger assez vite les gens et à mettre tout le monde dans la même catégorie.

-C'est ce que Granny m'a dit.

-Granny parle trop.

-Zelena aussi.

-Elles sont chiantes, vraiment. Soupira lourdement Regina en laissant tomber sa tête en arrière. J'adorais vivre, ici. Jusqu'à mes onze ans, je n'étais jamais sortie de l'Alaska. À la mort de mes parents, j'ai vécu quelques temps chez Granny, mais un jour, les parents de Zelena ont envoyé une assistante sociale pour que je vienne chez eux. Légalement, je leur revenais. Livra - t - elle en levant les yeux aux ciels sur les derniers mots.

-C'est un terme un peu bizarre pour dire qu'ils vous voulaient.

-Parce que ce qui était le plus attrayant, c'était l'argent qu'il allait recevoir en m'accueillant. Je me souviens de la première fois où j'ai débarqué dans cet énorme aéroport. Je me suis sentie immédiatement écrasée. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de monde. Les parents de Zelena vivaient dans un ranch, donc c'était assez calme. Mais à l'école, c'était plutôt dur, je n'avais pas les mêmes codes ni les mêmes références. Et Zelena et moi on se détestais.

-On ne dirait pas aujourd'hui.

-Et bien, Zelena était jalouse de moi. Elle pensait que j'allais prendre sa place. Et moi, je la trouvait méchante et par principe, je me suis mise à détester tout le monde ne venant pas de chez moi. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai découvert que si moi, je bénéficiai de l'indifférence la plus totale de la part des parents de Zelena; Zelena, elle, bénéficiait des coups que pouvait lui infliger son père et des moqueries de sa mère parce qu'elle était rousse. J'ai dû passer un an sans m'en rendre compte. Et un jour, je me sentais vraiment mal et j'étais terrifié. Je perdais du sang et je me suis fait tout un tas de film. Alors je me suis décidé d'aller les voir.

-Vous ne viviez pas dans la même maison ? Demanda Emma effarée.

-Non, jamais de la vie. Ils ne m'ont pris juste comme ça, mais ils m'ont détestais dès mon arrivée. Surtout la mère de Zelena pour la simple et unique raison que mon père avait préféré ma mère à elle. Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans un salon agricole je crois et sont sortis ensemble. Puis mon père a préféré retourné auprès de son véritable amour, ma mère. Il a jamais su qu'il avait eu une fille. Du coup, je vivais au - dessus de la grange. Mais c'était carrément mieux ainsi.

-Je ne comprendrais jamais comment des gens peuvent faire ça. Surtout si c'est pour ensuite maltraiter son enfant.

-Je ne comprends pas non plus. Je disais donc, lorsque je suis arrivée dans la maison je suis tombée sur Zelena en boule dans le salon pendant que son père la fouettait avec sa ceinture. J'avais jamais vu ça de ma vie, je ne pensais même pas que ça pouvait exister. Je n'ai pas réfléchi et je me suis jeté sur son père pour qu'il s'arrête. Je me suis battu avec lui et il m'a jeté en arrière, je me suis cogné la tête tellement fort que j'ai perdu connaissance. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans ma chambre et Zelena dormait à côté de moi. J'ai veillé toute la nuit sur elle et au matin, on a parlé. C'était la première fois qu'on se parlait vraiment. Elle m'a rassurée en me disant que je n'allais pas mourir, mais que j'avais simplement mes premières règles. Après ça, on a commencé à s'entre - aider. Je l'aidais dans toutes les tâches qu'elle devait faire afin que ça aille plus vite et qu'elle ne se fasse pas gronder et elle, me ramener à manger et me protégeait à l'école ou lorsque je faisais des crises d'angoisse.

-Et vous avez débarqué, ici.

-J'ai économisé tout ce que je pouvais et j'ai attendu d'être majeure pour pouvoir partir. Zelena est restée avec moi afin qu'on parte ensemble. On a économisé durant des années pour pouvoir partir, mais aussi survivre ensuite. Le jour de mes dix - huit ans, on est partis sans se retourner. Sans aucun regret. C'est Jefferson qui nous a récupérer à l'aéroport et on s'est installées ici.

-C'est la maison de votre enfance ?

-Oui. J'ai racheté des chiens de traîneaux et petit à petit, j'ai créé mon élevage. Cette fois ci, c'est pour Zelena que ça était dur. Elle n'était pas du tout habitué au climat et ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse nos propres habits et équipements afin d'économiser un maximum. Elle s'est révélait super douée et Jefferson et Leroy ont passés commande et petit à petit, elle s'est retrouvée à faire des habits pour tout le monde. Gratuitement.

-Gratuitement ?

-C'était un service. Et puis, le jour de son anniversaire, avec l'aide de la ville, je lui ai offert sa boutique. Et elle a créé sa marque.

-C'est vraiment cool, d'avoir pu se reconstruire ainsi.

-Oui.

-Et vous ? Vous n'avez personne ? Jamais voulu avoir d'enfant ?

-J'ai quelques conquêtes, mais rien de bien sérieux. Le rêve de Zelena était de se marier et de fonder sa famille. Ca n'a jamais été le mien. Je n'ai jamais voulu d'enfant et encore moins me marier. Mes chiens sont ma famille, mes enfants de toute façon. Et vous ? Pas de mariage ?

-J'aurais bien aimé. Mais ce n'est probablement pas fait pour moi ces trucs là. J'ai Henry et c'est bien comme ça. Après si ça frappe à ma porte, je ne la fermerais pas. Mais, moi non plus, je ne vis pas pour ça.

-Tant mieux. Sortis Regina sans vraiment sans rendre compte.

-Pourquoi ? Souffla Emma dans les yeux chocolat, le regard plus proche que jamais.

-Parce que. Abrégea la brune. Bon, il est tard et vous n'allez pas rentrer. Venez, je vais vous conduire dans la seconde chambre. Déclara Regina en se levant brusquement.

Elles firent le lit ensemble, en silence. Puis Regina laissa Emma pour partir, elle aussi, dormir. Toutes les deux, dans la même maison, mais dans une chambre différente, elles imaginèrent ce qu'il pourrait bien advenir si elles étaient dans la même chambre.

Que se passait - il exactement ? Pourquoi se sentaient - elles si mal à l'aise et si bien à la fois, lorsqu'elles étaient si proches ? Pourquoi leur cœur battait si vite ? Pourquoi toutes ses questions, d'ailleurs ?

Cela ressemblait fortement à un de ces scénarios banals de films à l'eau de rose. Mais ce genre de scénario n'est qu'une invention de quelques romantiques, n'est ce pas ? Ça n'arrive pas dans la vraie vie...

C'est avec toutes ces questions qu'elles finir par s'endormir, apaisées. Un sommeil doux et protecteur ...

Jusqu'à être réveillé en sursaut par un énorme tambourinement.


	7. La course

**Etape 7 : La course**

_C'est pas possible, depuis quand on ne peut plus dormir paisiblement ici !_

Regina poussa hargneusement sa couverture, les yeux encore fermés et se dirigea vers sa porte d'entrée sans prendre la peine d'enfiler un pantalon. En sortant de sa chambre, elle croisa Emma qui sortait de la sienne et Henry qui se frottait les yeux, assis sur le canapé. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers sa porte et l'ouvrit violemment. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de voir qui osait la réveiller en pleine nuit que trois personnes entraient rapidement dans la maison.

-Allez - y faites comme chez vous ! Déclara Regina, acerbe, en avisant les trois intrus.

-J'ai besoin de votre aide Regina, je vous en supplie. Supplia un des trois hommes.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Nicholas et Ava ont une méningite. On a deux autres cas de pneumocoque et probablement d'autres encore. Whale n'a pas les traitements nécessaires et on ne peut pas aller en chercher en voiture ou en moto neige, c'est impraticable et trop loin. Idem pour l'hélicoptère, le temps est trop mauvais. Expliqua le maire Hopper.

-Vous êtes la seule à pouvoir conduire vos chiens jusqu'à destination et revenir. Vous êtes la seule à pouvoir sauver mes enfants, je vous en prie. Implora l'homme qui lui prit les mains.

Il avait l'air terriblement fatigué, les yeux bouffis et rouge - signe qu'il avait pleuré - et ses mains tremblaient énormément. Regina n'était décidément pas assez réveillé pour tout comprendre et réfléchir décemment, ne sachant même pas ce qu'était un pneumocoque.

-Il faut aller où pour récupérer le traitement ? Demanda - t - elle omettant ses bonnes manières en se servant un café seulement pour elle qu'elle bue d'une traite.

-Derrière le Yukon, ici. Indiqua le maire Hopper sur la carte accrochée au mur.

-C'est à 200 km au moins allé - retour.

-Je leur ai dit que ce n'était pas possible. Tu as l'embouchure de la mer, ici, à contourner parce qu'il n'est pas assez solide. Ça te rajoute une cinquantaine de kilomètres, le temps n'est pas favorable et tu n'arriveras jamais à faire une si longue distance en si peu de temps. Manifesta Killian.

Le Capitaine était plus venu pour les empêcher de la convaincre d'accepter que pour demander de l'aide. Il savait très bien qu'elle accepterait sans broncher, mais le temps n'était pas clément et la route encore moins. Sa vie serait trop en danger.

-Vous êtes notre seul espoir.

-Je devrais faire le voyage en combien de temps ?

-D'après Whale, tu n'as que quatre jours en tous cas pour sauver Ava et Nicholas. Informa Hopper.

À l'entente de ce délai si court, Michael, le père des deux enfants, laissa échapper un sanglot douloureux et s'effondrant sur une chaise.

-Ecoutez, je veux bien faire la course. Ce n'est pas le problème. Mais en quatre jours, je ne pense pas que ce soit possible. Regardez cette falaise, il faudrait que je la monte ce qui se compterait en une trentaine de kilomètre et pour la descendre, je suis presque persuadé que je devrais faire ça à la main, si je ne suis pas obligé d'abandonner mon traîneau. Et ça pourrait me prendre une journée pour traverser ça. Expliqua Regina en étudiant la carte.

-Il faut que vous fassiez quelque chose. Vous êtes mon seul espoir et si vous n'arrivez pas à temps pour mes enfants, vous arriverez à temps pour les autres enfants. Argumenta une nouvelle fois le père bouleversé.

Regina se contenta de hocher la tête, bouleversée également. Elle connaissait bien les enfants Tillman, ils étaient adorables et elles ne pouvaient imaginer ce que leur perte serait. Elle frissonna en pensant à Margot qui était à l'école avec eux et possiblement infectée aussi. Michael les laissa pour repartir auprès de ses enfants et le maire Hopper le suivit pour aller informer les refuges qu'un musher s'apprêter à partir par ce temps et qu'il fallait donc qu'ils soient sur leur garde.

-C'est de la folie. Releva Killian.

-Ouais, carrément. J'arriverais jamais à temps.

-Et pourquoi vous ne faites pas un relai ? Demanda Emma.

-Quoi ?

-Bah, si vous pensez que vous allez mettre deux jours pour aller jusqu'à cette falaise et que vous mettrez deux jours à la traverser, pourquoi vous ne faites pas un point relais avant cette falaise. Au pire, ils mettront deux jours pour la traverser et vous deux pour les rejoindre. Proposa Emma.

-C'est une super idée, Emma. Approuva Killian.

-Oui, bonne idée. Mais il faut trouver le point de ralliement pour pas qu'on se cherche. Et y a rien aux alentours.

-Y a pas de refuge proche ? Demanda Henry qui était emballé par cette aventure, l'adrénaline le parcourant.

Regina le regarda un instant et sortit une carte de son meuble. La carte était vieille et abîmée avec plusieurs points rouges indiqués dessus, parfois barrés.

-Ce sont les refuges d'Alaska, il faut trouver celui qui sera le plus facile d'accès et qui leur permettra d'arriver sans danger. C'est à la frontière du Canada, je ne connais pas de musher expérimenté et si ce ne sont pas des mushers, ils faut un passage dégagé.

-C'est quoi les points orange ? Demanda Emma penchée au - dessus de la carte.

-C'est là où il n'y a plus d'aubergiste, mais il reste le refuge.

-Alors, celui - ci me paraît bien, non ? C'est du plat pour eux et pour vous une fois passée la vallée. Remarqua Emma.

-Oui, vous avez raison.

-Mais ça te rajoute encore des kilomètres. Remarqua Killian.

-J'irais bien plus vite sur du plat que sur une montée. Et ça permettra aux chiens de se reposer un peu.

-Donc tu pars.

-Donc je pars.

-Okay, mais il te faut un second. Tu ne peux pas prendre une route que tu n'as jamais prise et par un temps pareil seule, c'est trop dangereux. Et moi, je ne peux pas.

-Jefferson n'est pas disponible comme tu le sais. Et je peux le faire seule. S'offusqua Regina.

-Regina, s'il te plaît. Ne sois pas têtue et prends quelqu'un, c'est pas le moment de jouer les héros.

-Et je prends qui, moi ?

-Robin ne peut pas venir avec vous ? Il sait tirer des chiens. Demanda Emma.

-Robin est diabétique, ça serait une mission suicide. Et le second ne tire pas les chiens, il suit juste la carte, surveille le musher et marche en éclaireur sur certains terrains.

-Donc, je peux le faire ? Demanda Emma, une idée plus que mauvaise germant dans son esprit.

-Non.

-Si. Bien - sûr que si. Approuva Killian en souriant et hochant vigoureusement la tête.

-Non, c'est trop dangereux.

-Attendez, si c'est juste d'une aide, je peux vraiment vous aider. Je suis sportive et forte, j'ai déjà vécu dans des situations extrêmes et promis juré, je vous écouterez comme si vous étiez la parole de Dieu. Argumenta Emma faisait ricana Killian.

-Vous voulez faire ça uniquement pour votre reportage. Rétorqua Regina en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Je vous le cache pas. Mais à moins de trouver quelqu'un à ma place, y a que moi.

-Aucun parent ne voudra t'accompagner et les autres sont trop vieux, c'est trop dangereux. Et moi, je dois rester pour parfaire l'acheminement.

-Je partirais seule.

-Si tu fais ça, je te rattache au radiateur. Prévint Killian.

-Si tu refais ça, Killian Jones, je te donne à bouffer aux chiens.

Une nuit où Zelena et Robin étaient tombés dans un ravin, Regina avait voulu descendre les récupérer sans attendre l'aide. Ne sachant plus quoi faire pour retenir la jeune femme, Killian l'avait attaché contre un arbre le temps qu'au moins une troisième personne ne débarque. La brune avait été furieuse contre le Capitaine. Lorsqu'elle fut détachée, il réussit à lui échapper et il descendit avec elle pour récupérer Robin et Zelena. La rousse ayant une fracture de la hanche, elle avait été emmenée à l'hôpital. Une fois que tous avaient été rassurés de leur sécurité, Regina s'était dirigé vers Killian et lui avait asséné un coup de poing magistral. Et elle ne lui avait pas reparlé pendant des semaines et des semaines jusqu'à ce que ça lui passe. Mais elle détestait encore qu'on lui rappel ce moment, ce que bien entendu, Killian adoré raconter.

-Très bien. Mais je ne suis responsable d'aucuns dommages ou de mort ou quoi que ce soit.

-Très optimiste. Bravo, devant un enfant en plus.

-Bon, ferme - là et va avec Emma chez Zelena pour lui trouver de quoi s'habiller et j'ai besoin d'une toile en plus. Je vais trouver un trajet et aller voir Whale pour plus d'informations. Emma par pitié, ne vous encombrez pas pour rien. Ordonna la brune.

Emma alla rapidement s'habiller et rejoignis Killian qui était en train de parler à la porte avec Henry. Son souffle se coupa brusquement en se sentant fouettait par un vent épais et froid._ Génial, se dit - elle, il fait super froid et il est venu à moto neige._ Killian lui donna un casque qu'elle mit sur sa tête et monta derrière le jeune homme, les mains autour de sa taille. Le Capitaine roula rapidement, il faisait encore nuit noire, seul les fards les éclairés. Ils arrivèrent chez les Hood, plus rapidement que ce que pensait Emma, et sautèrent à terre pour courir sous le porche et se protéger des bourrasques de vent. Killian toqua fort à la porte, espérant que l'un des résidents l'entendrait. Il dut réitérer la chose trois autres fois avant que la porte ne s'ouvre aussi violemment que l'avait fait Regina. C'est Robin qui venait de leur ouvrir, Zelena étant perchée en haut des escaliers. Le Capitaine expliqua rapidement pour la troisième cette nuit la situation et demanda à Zelena de l'aide.

La rousse accepta, mais râla tout de même. Tout comme Killian, elle pensait que cette course était dangereuse et elle en avait marre que ce soit toujours sa sœur qui mette sa vie en danger pour les autres. Toutefois, si elle était parfaitement d'accord avec le meilleur ami de sa sœur sur ce point, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Killian insistait pour que ce soit Emma qui accompagne sa sœur. Si c'était dangereux pour Regina qui était expérimentée, alors ça l'était encore plus pour Emma qui n'y connaissait pratiquement rien.

Pendant que Killian et Robin s'étaient dirigé chez Granny afin qu'elle leur fournisse suffisamment de vivre, Zelena sortit une multitude d'articles qu'elle déposa à terre et demanda à Emma de la rejoindre pour lui faire essayer les habits.

-Ca va ? C'est pas trop lourd ? Demanda la rousse à Emma alors que celle - ci avait tous les habits sur elle.

C'était lourd. Avec la fourrure, elle portait au moins 4 kilos sur les épaules. Mais ça ferait l'affaire.

-Ca va. Je peux tenir. Mais les chaussures sont un peu grandes.

-C'est normal. Il faut toujours au moins une pointure au dessus.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que si tes chaussures sont trop serrées, ton sang circulera mal et ça favorisera la perte de tes extrémités. Plus tu auras de couche ou plus tu seras serré dans tes habits, plus tu auras froid. Expliqua Zelena.

Emma acquiesça, ravie d'apprendre ce genre de chose, mais espérant en même temps que ce n'était pas des paroles d'une personne habituée au froid et qu'elle allait donc se les geler. Au final, Emma enfila un leggings dont l'intérieur comporté une fourrure, un sous - pull, un énorme pull en laine, une veste en cuir noir fourré également et une paire de chaussures de marche prévu à ces effets. Puis Zelena sortit une énorme cape en fourrure de caribou qu'elle ajusta au corps d'Emma avec quelques retouches et dont de grosses moufles pendaient de chaque côté des manches, un pantalon de la même fourrure qu'Emma attacha avec des bretelles. Ses chaussures furent également recouvertes par des protèges bottes en peau de caribou. Zelena lui donna également une cagoule canadienne qui montait jusqu'en dessus de son nez. Emma jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir et eut l'impression d'être un grizzli. Les vêtements n'étaient pas si lourds que ça et heureusement se dit - elle, parce qu'entre la neige et le vent, si elle n'arrivait pas à supporter son poids, elle allait s'envolait bien vite.

Zelena lui rajouta une couverture et une trousse de secours et Emma partit en direction du Granny's pour récupérer une petite caméra qu'elle prenait toujours avec elle lorsqu'elle avait besoin de faire un voyage avec le minimum d'équipement. Elle fut rassurée, ses habits coupés parfaitement le vent. Elle baissa la tête, fourrant son nez dans la fourrure de son manteau et avança jusqu'au Granny's tentant tant bien que mal de faire tenir sa capuche sur sa tête. Devant la porte, elle retira une de ses moufles et ouvra la porte qui l'emporta avec le vent. Elle entra rapidement et poussa de ses deux mains la porte en bois et se laissa tomber contre celle - ci en soufflant. Elle monta les escaliers, ignorant les lumières dans l'arrière - cuisine et se dirigea dans sa chambre. Elle vérifia que sa caméra était bien chargée et pris deux charges en plus au cas où, se doutant qu'elle n'aurait probablement pas d'électricité pendant quatre jours. Elle en profita pour prendre une rapide douche n'ayant pas pu se laver la veille et voulant se réveiller. En sortant, elle se sécha bien les cheveux ne voulant pas faire comme à son premier jour et les voir geler. Elle enfila des sous - vêtements propres et remit le leggings, la première petite paire de chaussettes pilou large que lui avait passé Zelena et une autre large paire en laine, ses pulls, ses chaussures et elle se rendit dans la chambre d'August pour le mettre au courant. Elle toqua - plus pour la forme - et entra sans attendre de réponse. Elle manqua de s'écroula à terre en butant contre une boule qu'elle supposa être les habits de son ami et appela August tout en cherchant la lumière dans le noir. Enfin...

-Oh non ! S'exclama - t - elle en se retournant alors qu'August se réveiller en sursaut, Ruby dans ses bras, nue.

-Emma ?! Ca va pas ? Dégage ! Qu'est - ce - que tu fais là ?

-Faut savoir, tu veux que je dégage ou que je t'explique ? Plaisanta la blonde.

-EMMA !

-Vous êtes couverts ?

-Ouais.

La blonde se retourna rigolant rapidement en voyant August boudeur et Ruby tentait de se réveiller en se frottant les yeux. Elle expliqua la situation aux deux amants en n'essayant d'omettre aucun détail.

-Regina a accepté que tu l'accompagnes ? Ca m'étonne d'elle. Remarqua Ruby en fronçant les sourcils.

-On l'a un peu forcé avec Killian. Apparemment, personne ne peut ou ne veut faire une si longue route mis à part Killian ou Jefferson.

-Peut - être parce que c'est dangereux. Gronda August.

-Ouais et aussi parce qu'elle est insupportable. J'ai fait une course avec elle une fois, bon les enjeux étaient assez gros, mais j'ai quand même cru que j'allais pleurer une bonne dizaine de fois. Elle est géniale avec ses chiens et elle gère de fou la route et tout, tu ne sers pas à grand chose en vrai mis à part l'empêcher d'essayer de sauter d'un ravin avec ses chiens pour raccourcir la course.

-Elle a voulu faire ça ?

-Ouais, j'ai réussi à l'en dissuader cette tarée, mais du coup elle a fait la gueule tout le temps et après j'avais plutôt intérêt à être au garde à vous. Plus du temps et du terrain, c'est de Regina que tu dois t'inquiéter ma pauvre.

-C'est pas grave, je suis sûre que ça peut le faire. Imagine un instant les images que l'on aurait et l'histoire dont on en ferait. Ca serait épique et puis j'ai vraiment trop envie de faire ça.

-T'façon, je ne t'en dissuaderai pas alors fait ce que tu veux, mais reviens en entier et pas d'inconscience.

-Tu me connais, bonhomme. Plaisanta Emma en pinçant le nez d'August qui lui donna une tape sur la main. Tu pourras garder Henry ?

-Ouais, pas de soucis t'inquiète.

-Il est encore chez Regina et je ne sais pas à quelle heure je pars, donc s'il dort encore à notre départ tu n'auras qu'à le récupérer là - bas.

-Ca marche.

-Je vais m'habiller pour aller voir si vous avez besoin de quelque chose. Informa Ruby.

Emma hocha la tête et quitta la pièce. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et récupéra ses affaires à bout de bras pour descendre attentivement les escaliers. En arrivant dans la salle, elle retrouva Killian, Granny, le maire Hopper et Belle.

-Oh Emma, quelle folie ! Déclara Granny en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Je vais finir par croire que je m'en vais à la guerre. Rigola Emma.

Granny la réprimanda en lui disant que ce n'était pas drôle et lui expliqua tout ce qu'il fallait ou ne pas faire. Belle réussit à la faire taire un instant pour lui expliquer comment fonctionnait le système GPS. Elle lui avait dit que le bon côté des choses dans le fait que ce soit elle qui fasse le voyage, c'est qu'au moins - à la différence de Jefferson ou Regina - elle n'était pas rebutée par la technologie et donc, elle pourrait l'utiliser. Cela faisait des années qu'elle tannait Regina pour qu'elle utilise le GPS, mais rien à faire. En gros, ce système GPS permettait à Belle de savoir où elles se trouvaient à tout moment et elle pouvait ainsi tenir au courant les autres refuges. Le GPS avait également la capacité d'envoyé des signaux sur trois couleurs. Vert : on a fait un détour ou on change de trajet ; orange : on est perdu; rouge : on eu un accident. La compréhension était très facile et rassurait Emma. Elle n'avait qu'à l'allumer toutes les heures cinq minutes et Belle aurait automatiquement leur fréquence, qu'il y ait ou non du réseau. Le logiciel était fait pour. À l'inverse, Belle aussi pouvait les contacter avec les mêmes couleurs, mais pour les avertir du temps, si une tempête arrivait et qui fallait se mettre à l'abris.

Granny donna un sac de tissu rempli de nourriture à Emma et elle retourna au chalet avec Killian et le maire Hopper. Le soleil commençait tout juste à se lever. Ils montèrent sur les motos neige et firent le chemin inverse. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le traîneau était déjà dehors. Pendant leur absence, Regina en avait profité pour aller voir Whale afin qu'il lui donne les directives pour protéger le sérum.

Les trois entrèrent dans le chalet et retrouvèrent Regina qui était face au mur, une grande carte accrochait dessus sur laquelle un épais trajet noir était dessiné, le crayon à la main. La brune s'était aussi changée et était magnifique aux yeux d'Emma. Ses cheveux noirs étaient tressés à l'arrière de sa tête, elle portait un legging noir qui moulait ses jambes parfaites et un col - roulé noir. Regina informa Emma qu'Henry était parti se recoucher là où la blonde avait dormis, si elle voulait allait lui dire au revoir. Emma acquiesça et alla réveiller son fils pour lui dire au revoir. Pendant ce temps, Regina recopia la liste des refuges pour donner à Belle, vérifia que rien n'avait était oublié et s'habilla. Emma ressortit de la chambre en râlant après son fils ingrat qui semblait plus qu'excité de son départ à l'aventure qu'inquiet._ Heureusement, non ?_

Les quatre sortirent du chalet et pendant que Hopper et Killian allaient atteler les chiens, Regina expliqua certaines choses à Emma. Notamment, les mesures à prendre si elles avaient un accident ou bien si Regina était inconsciente et Emma consciente. Il était finalement 08:00 lorsqu'elles se préparèrent à entrer en marche. Avant de partir, Belle, Granny, August, Zelena, Robin et Ruby étaient venus pour leur souhaitait bonne chance. Regina en profita pour donner à Belle la liste de ses passages en l'informant que selon le temps, elle changerait probablement de trajet. De grosses accolades furent distribuées à tout le monde, Emma ravie de ses câlins et Regina râlant d'en être forcée. Puis, Emma monta sur le sac à chien et s'attacha avec une sangle, elle monta jusqu'en dessous de son nez sa cagoule et baissa les lunettes que lui avait donnée Regina. Elle lui avait dit que si elle ne les mettait pas alors que le vent soufflé, elle finirait par garder ses yeux fermés en permanence tant le froid fouettait. Les lunettes n'étaient que deux globes comme des lunettes de piscine qui protégeait simplement les contours de ses yeux. Regina s'installa sur ses patins, noua la sangle autour de sa taille, les mains sur le guidon et ...

-Mush !

Les voilà parties dans une course contre la montre.

****Journal de bord****

_29/10/2020_

Bercé par les mouvements du traîneau et le défilé des images pures et blanches, Emma avait fini par s'endormir - probablement rapidement - et ne se réveilla que quelques heures plus tard. Elle sortit le GPS et l'alluma. En voyant l'heure, elle comprit qu'elle avait dû dormir quatre heures. Elle tourna la tête pour voir Regina derrière elle. Celle - ci, avait le regard droit la tête relevée, menant sa meute. Le vent était encore très puissant et vigoureux, mais le soleil qui tapait amenuisé la dureté du climat. La blonde retira ses moufles - restant avec ses gants en cuir - et sortie sa caméra. Elle l'alluma et filma tout d'abord les chiens courir, puis les alentours, les paysages qui étaient délimités par de longues forêts de chaque côtés. Pour finir, elle tourna l'objectif devant elle et expliqua rapidement ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi elle était partie dans cette aventure palpitante. Une fois son monologue achevé, elle décala l'objectif sur sa droite afin de filmer Regina qui encourageait ses chiens dans une montée. La brune encourageait sa meute comme un coach encouragerait ses sportifs, un encouragement contaminant. Emma passa bien une heure à filmer le monde qui s'offrait à elle avant de ranger sa caméra. Elle en profita pour rallumer son GPS cinq minutes qu'elle rangea à nouveau dans le sac sous ses fesses.

Vers 15:00, profitant de l'accalmie du temps, Regina décida de faire une courte pause en plein milieu d'une forêt afin de se reposer un peu. Elle détacha ses chiens et aidait d'Emma, elle vérifia si aucuns d'eux n'avaient de blessures aux pattes - même si elle vérifia derrière Emma. La blonde ne s'en formalisa pas, comprenant très bien. Elles ne se connaissaient pas encore et Emma ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il fallait observer. Elles s'installèrent sur le sac à chien et Regina sortit deux boîtes. À peine eut - elle ouvert la première que tous les chiens se mirent à sautiller partout sentant les effluves de leur repas. Elle attrapa un premier morceau qu'elle jeta en l'air. Un premier chien l'attrapa en vol, il partit se mettre dans un coin, s'allongea et mangea son morceau de viande. La brune réitéra la chose jusqu'à ce que chacune des bêtes aient eu son morceau. Puis, elle ouvrit la seconde boîte et en sortit deux sandwichs et en donna un à Emma. La blonde croqua rapidement dedans étant affamée et gémit de plaisir, faisant rire Regina.

-Oh, mon dieu ! C'est si bon. Dit - elle en roulant des yeux.

-Oui, Granny fait de super sandwichs.

-Je suis assez impressionné de voir à quel point vous êtes organisés.

-On est préparé surtout. Chacun à sa place, mais ça pourrait être autrement. C'est juste que les habitants sont toujours ultra stressés quand on part alors ils veulent tout préparer pour être moins angoissés.

-Oui, beaucoup m'ont dit de vous surveiller.

-Pfff, ils sont persuadés que nous sommes inconscients, moi la première. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, on connaît le terrain et nos chiens. Je sais très bien lorsqu'ils ont atteints leurs limites ou non. Jamais de ma vie je ne les mettrait en danger. Et ça, c'est une chose que personne ne peut comprendre à moins qu'il n'ait déjà fait une course agitée.

-Je vous comprends. Chacun connaît son métier. Ca m'agace aussi lorsque l'on me dit que je ne sais pas quand m'arrêter. Je connais mon métier et jamais je ne mettrais inutilement ma vie en danger alors que j'ai Henry.

-Vous êtes pourtant là.

-J'ai confiance en vous. On n'a pas cessé de me dire que vous étiez le meilleur musher du pays. C'est le moment de tester. Ruby était la seule qui était plus inquiète de votre caractère que par les dangers de la course.

-Ruby vous a dit qu'elle avait couru avec moi ? Elle était insupportable. On était pressé et elle était molle. J'avoue avoir été un peu dur aussi, mais bon sang plus jamais je ne ferais un truc pareil avec elle.

-Et vous préférez faire ça avec une inconnue ?

-L'inconnue est toujours plus exaltant et de ce que j'ai entendu vous suivez les règles qu'on vous donne sans broncher et c'est le principal.

-C'est plus sécurisant, oui.

Lorsque les deux chiens de tête, Tschasta et Snow se mirent à courir autour d'elle, Regina vérifia que tous avaient fini de manger et elle les rattacha au traîneau.

-Mush !

Et les voilà repartis. La brune avait averti Emma que plus aucun arrêt ne serait fait avant l'arrivée au premier refuge. Le trajet de cette journée était très facile et plus ou moins plat, elle préférait donc faire le plus possible d'un coup pour ne pas avoir à se presser lorsqu'ils arriveront sur des terrains plus difficiles. Emma se réinstalla et regarda à nouveau les images défiler. Elle aurait pu s'ennuyer cruellement, mais il y avait tant de choses incroyables à voir que le temps passait plus ou moins vite. Lorsqu'ils passèrent dans une forêt, évitant les arbres et trous divers, Emma ralluma sa caméra pour filmer la dextérité avec laquelle elles passaient dans la forêt. Le traîneau bougeait bien plus qu'avant, tanguant tantôt à gauche tantôt à droite. Regina ne cessant des les encourager, alors que depuis le matin, c'était les chiens qui dirigeaient. Emma continua de filmer et tomba sur deux lapins blancs qui relevèrent vivement la tête à leur passage alors qu'ils creusaient au coin d'un arbre, un petit renard polaire qui déguerpit devant eux lorsque le traîneau arriva sur lui … La journaliste avait des yeux d'enfants, littéralement, ne se remettant pas de la beauté du paysage.

-Stop ! Cria Regina à l'entrée d'un chemin très étroit.

Elle descendit du traîneau et avança un petit peu pour voir le chemin. Il était étroit, de trois mètres de largeur. Le côté droit était coupé par la montagne et le côté gauche, vide. Une cinquantaine de mètres devait les séparer du sol.

-On va passer par là ? C'est pas trop dangereux ? Demanda Emma légèrement stressée.

-Non, ça va. On est passés par bien plus serré, n'est - ce - pas. Rassura Regina en caressant Tschasta. Va falloir que vous restiez bien au milieu les amis, okay ? Informa Regina à ses deux chiens de tête, comme s'ils comprenaient ce qu'elle leur disait. Ne vous en faîtes pas.

Regina remonta sur ses patins et s'attacha tout de même, par précaution.

-Mush !

Les chiens repartirent avec une cadence rapide, mais nettement moins rapide que celle qu'ils avaient utilisé durant la journée. Le terrain était étroit, mais aussi en montée. Emma ne manqua pas un morceau de cette ascension, filmant les chiens tirant avec force le traîneau et Regina les encourageant avec détermination. La blonde regarda une première fois sur le côté et son cœur se serra de peur en observant le vide en dessus d'eux, elle respira un coup, ferma les yeux et filma à nouveau ce vide. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, fascinée par le spectacle. Elle avait l'impression de voler dans les airs, sur ce nuage blanc, surplombant une immense étendue de neige cassée par un petit lac. Elle zooma un peu plus afin de voir ce qu'était cette boule noire qu'elle voyait au loin. Des élans ou des caribous, elle ne savait pas vraiment._ Trop génial. _

Ce chemin dura une quarantaine de minutes avant qu'elles n'en sortent. Ensuite, le chemin descendait et Emma dut ranger sa caméra et se tenir plus fermement afin de ne pas glisser. La voilà dans la plus grande difficulté du voyage, la pente était très raide et Emma commençait à avoir les bras qui tiraient à devoir freiner sa chute. Elle fut plus que soulagée lorsque le terrain devint à nouveau plat.

17:00 et le soleil était déjà à moitié tombé, le temps se rafraîchissant durement si cela était possible. Regina continua à mener son traîneau même après que la nuit ne soit tombée voulant aller le plus loin possible et le plus vite. Mais elle fut plus que soulagé lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une heure avant d'arriver au refuge. Elle commençait à fatiguer et donc ses chiens aussi et également à avoir très froid aux mains.

-Allez ! Courage ! On arrive ! On by, on by ! Cria - t - elle en distinguant le refuge illuminé par une petite lumière blanche.

Les chiens accélérèrent et ils arrivèrent à destination. La brune arrêta sa meute juste devant les escaliers du refuge et descendit des patins. Emma aida la brune à détacher les chiens tandis qu'une femme sortait du chalet avec deux seaux. Immédiatement, les chiens s'agitèrent et se mirent à sauter partout, mais vite calmé par Regina.

-Rentrez ! Je m'occupe d'eux ! Ordonna la femme à Regina.

-Allez- y Emma, prenez tout ça et rentrez vous réchauffer. Ordonna Regina à Emma.

-Toi aussi, rentre te réchauffer. Faire 52 km en une journée, c'est n'importe quoi. Je suis sûre que tu ne t'es arrêté que cinq minutes. Laisse ses chiens tranquilles, ils t'ont déjà oublié.

Regina marmonna des mots d'oiseaux en boudant, faisant ricaner Emma. La blonde écopa d'un regard plus que noir de la brune, mais ne s'en formalisa pas trouvant cela drôle que chaque personne qu'elle rencontrait réprimandait sans cesse Regina et son amour pour les chiens. A vrai dire, elle avait l'impression de se voir lorsqu'elle rentrait de mission chez elle et que ses parents avaient été mis au courant de ses frasques. Pendant quelques semaines ensuite, allez faire ses courses seul semblait être le comble de l'inconscience pour sa mère. Et pour le moment, elle n'avait pas vu une quelconque preuve d'inconscience de la brune. Elle suivit la brune et se sentit tout de suite bien lorsqu'elle fut enveloppée par cette douce chaleur.

-Venez ! Dirigea Regina en tirant Emma par la main, un léger courant électrique passant entre elles. Elles passèrent un rideau et Emma trouva deux petits lits de fortune sur des bottes de paille. Retirez vos vêtements, ça vous réchauffera. Conseilla la brune en retirant ses habits.

Emma en fit de même, enlevant ce que Regina enlevait aussi. Elle se rendit compte finalement que la brune était en soutien - gorge culotte et elle sentit ses joues rougirent. Regina sortit un long tee - shirt et un short pour elle et lança un long tee - shirt ainsi qu'un legging simple à Emma.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait des habits de rechange.

-Je sais, j'ai oublié de vous le dire et je me suis dit que Zelena allait zapper ça aussi. Ne vous couchez jamais avec des habits mouillés et froid ou vous allez choper la crève.

-Vous êtes en short, vous n'avez pas froid ? S'exclama Emma en lorgnant les jambes de Regina décidément pas assez camouflées par son short gris en tissus qui lui arrivé un peu en dessous des fesses.

-Du tout, il fait chaud, là. Et rassurez vous, d'habitude je suis plus adepte du culotte tee - shirt. Plaisanta Regina en sortant de la chambre de fortune.

Emma suivit la brune et retrouva l'inconnue ainsi qu'un homme et deux petites filles. Ils s'installèrent pour manger un bon repas chaud et copieux. Emma en profita pour filmer - avec l'autorisation des résidents - ce refuge pendant qu'ils mangeaient. Elle apprit donc que Honora et Achille tenait le refuge toute l'année comme l'avaient fait les parents d'Honora. Ses parents étaient remontés à la ville afin de vivre plus paisiblement et ils gardaient leurs deux filles : Elijah et Mia. Les deux petites vivaient chez leurs grands - parents toute l'année, sauf pendant les vacances. Lors des grandes neiges, Achille et Honora restaient au refuge et ne repartait que si une de leurs filles s'ennuyaient beaucoup d'eux ou qu'ils avaient un problème. Mais cela ne semblait poser aucun problème aux deux petites qui étaient habitués depuis toujours à vivre ainsi. Lorsque la neige avait fondue, Honora allait à la ville pour s'occuper de ses filles et travailler dans un restaurant, échangeant parfois sa place avec Achille.

Le repas s'écourta vite et les deux femmes allèrent se coucher, épuisées.

_30/10/2020_

-Emma ! Emma ! Souffla Regina au - dessus de la tête de la blonde pour la réveiller.

Emma se réveilla, ouvrant ses yeux et fut surprise par la brune au - dessus d'elle. Elle releva la tête brusquement à tel point que leur nez se toucha presque, aucune ne bougeant plus . Les yeux se perdant, leur souffle se mélangeant, elles perdirent pied à nouveau. Cette fois - ci, c'est Regina qui coupa court à la situation - sentant ses entrailles se tordent - et elle se releva rapidement en lissant les plis sur ses cuisses qui n'existaient pas puisqu'elle était en culotte.

-Levez - vous et habillez vous pour déjeuner. On part dans quarante minutes. Renseigna Regina en passant son leggings.

Emma en fit de même et s'habilla rapidement, se remettant doucement de ce réveil plus que bizarre et elle sortit pour rejoindre Regina et les deux aubergistes pour un déjeuné tout aussi copieux que le repas de la veille. Une fois finis, les deux femmes mirent leur gros manteau et elles sortirent.

-Où sont les chiens ? Demanda Emma, surprise de n'en avoir aucun à l'horizon.

Regina se contenta de sourire en guise de réponse et mit deux doigts à ses lèvres avant de siffler. Le sifflement résonna fortement dans la vallée et alors que les échos se poursuivaient, un premier chien bondit de sous la neige faisant sursauter Emma, puis un deuxième suivit d'un troisième et ainsi de suite bondit un peu partout sur le terrain.

-Ils creusent un trou pour se protéger du froid et dormir. Je suis pas fan de cette technique d'où les refuges, mais eux, ils pourraient passer des journées à dormir là - bas.

-Ils hibernent quoi. Plaisanta Emma en suivant la brune.

-C'est ça.

Ayant compris comment faire, Emma attela la moitié des chiens avec Regina. Le temps était plus dégagé que la veille, il ne neigeait plus et le soleil tapait. Seul le froid persistait, mais la course serait bien plus plaisante ainsi. Prêtes à partir, Honora et Achille embrassèrent les deux femmes et elles se remirent en route. Emma était bien plus à l'aise et avait, cette fois - ci, anticipé son confort en pliant la couverture sous ses fesses et son dos. Et les voilà partis pour une longue traversée et pas de pause pendant des heures. Le terrain était plus difficile que la veille, des bosses partout faisant en permanence sauter le traîneau. Emma se demanda comment cela aurait pu être si elle ne s'était pas fait un coussin de fortune, parce que là maintenant, à force de rebondir encore et encore, elle avait ses fesses plus qu'engourdies. En début d'après - midi, Regina décida de faire une pause avant de s'aventurer sur la mer.

-C'est cette étendue qui est dangereuse ? Demanda Emma.

-Oui, elle est tellement grande et lourde que la glace n'est pas solide par endroit. Et avec le soleil, ça risque d'être encore pire.

-Si la glace casse alors que l'on est dessus, il se passe quoi ?

-On ira plus vite que la glace. Mais c'est là que vous allez m'être utile. Les 80 premiers mètres sont souvent les plus fragiles, donc avec le timon vous allez avancer devant nous et taper la glace à un mètre de vous, si une fissure se forme alors reculez vous et passez ailleurs. Vous allez être mon éclaireur. Je vais vous attachez à Snow, juste au cas si vous tombez que vous ne soyez pas emporté par le courant okay ? Après, si vous ne voulez pas le faire, je comprendrais, les chiens suivront mes directives de toute façon.

-Non, non. Ca va aller. Je suis là pour vous aider aussi, si je ne fais rien, ça ne sers à rien. Déclara Emma en se levant prête à partir.

Le temps commençait déjà à se couvrir et le ciel devenir noir, ne rassurant pas du tout Emma. Une fois attachait à Snow, Emma s'avança sur la glace prudemment, un pas après l'autre, et commença à taper avec le bâton loin devant elle. Elle sursauta en entendant la glace craquer sous son poids. Elle avança encore et tapa à nouveau, pas de fissure. Elle réitéra la chose encore et encore, le stress la prenant. Elle fit signe à Regina qui était encore sur la berge que tout était okay. La brune mit en route son traîneau qui avança doucement, loin derrière Emma. Le stress et la concentration dont faisait preuve Emma la fatiguaient énormément, d'autant que le bâton était très lourd et que plus elle s'avança, plus le vent était puissant. À tel point que lorsqu'une bourrasque passa, la blonde perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur les fesses. Snow s'approcha d'elle et lui lécha le visage comme pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

-Ca va ? Demanda Regina en arrêtant le traîneau juste à côté de la blonde pour l'aider à se relever.

-Oui, le vent a était plus fort que moi.

La brune ne répondit rien et détacha Emma de Snow pour la rattacher aux côtés de Tschasta. C'était probablement la partie la moins rassurante du voyage, sous le passage du traîneau, on entendait la glace craquer bruyamment, comme du papier cadeau que l'on essayait d'aplatir. Elle sortit sa caméra pour pouvoir enregistrer cette chose incroyable et ses bruits phénoménaux. La journaliste se pencha légèrement sur le côté afin de voir cette mer qu'elle traversait sans bateau. Elle pouvait voir les vagues s'entrechoquaient contre la glace, prisonnières. Essayant de se rassurer, elle se demanda si le bruit qu'elle entendait était la glace qui craquait ou bien les vagues qui frappaient si fort contre la glace qu'elles créaient cette mélodie assourdissante. Regina lui avait dit qu'elles allaient traverser le lac sur une trentaine de kilomètres, autrement dit, elles allaient voguer sur la mer glacée pendant au moins deux heures. Ne souhaitant pas s'attarder, Regina n'arrêtait pas de pousser ses chiens toujours plus et plus vite afin qu'ils ne ralentissent pas, même si cela l'empêchait de garder le traîneau bien droit.

Elles étaient bientôt arrivées à la fin de cette mer lorsqu'un énorme bruit de tonnerre éclata derrière elles. Du moins, c'est ce que cru au départ Emma. Mais elle écarquilla les yeux au même titre que Regina en regardant derrière et en avisant l'énorme montagne qui dégringolait.

-Merde ! Attache toi ! Jura Regina sans même se rendre compte de son passage au tutoiement. On by, on by ! Ca va aller, courez ! Courez.

Emma sentit la cadence du traîneau s'accélérer largement, l'adrénaline poussant les chiens. La caméra dans les mains, elle se redressa, le cœur battant. C'était impossible, jamais elles n'arriveraient à semer cette neige dégringolant en un immense nuage qui commençait à engloutir la mer. Elle jeta un regard à la brune qui avait le visage crispé et admira son sang froid. La neige tombait derrière - elles, mais la puissance de la première chute avait entraîné une seconde qui arrivait juste au - dessus d'eux. Regina paniqua lorsque ses deux chiens de tête se dirigèrent droit vers l'avalanche au - dessus de leur tête.

-Stop ! Stop ! Snow, Tschasta, gauche ! Hurla - t - elle en essayant de faire pivoter le traîneau. Elle cessa lorsqu'elle manqua de le renverser. Gauche ! Gauche ! Hurla - t - elle à nouveau.

-Non attendez, regardez. On croirait une grotte. Informa Emma.

La brune regarda dans la direction d'Emma et constata la grotte. L'instinct de survie de ses chiens les avait guidés vers cette grotte dans laquelle ils s'engouffrèrent rapidement. Le traîneau bala, le virage étant trop serré et se claqua contre la paroi glacée, Regina avec la faisant grimacer durement. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en formaliser qu'elle était déjà emportée par ses chiens qui couraient à toute vitesse. Emma, les mains crispées autour de sa caméra, encourageait à son tour la meute après s'être assurée que la brune allait bien. En réalité, ce n'était pas une grotte, mais simplement la roche qui avait été creusée - probablement par les vagues - et qui était fermée par d'énormes stalactites. Mais elles ne furent à l'abri qu'un temps puisque l'avalanche s'engouffra à son tour dans la grotte faisait chuter un à un les stalactites sur les côtés et au - dessus d'elles. Emma hurla de terreur lorsque l'un d'eux se planta entre ses jambes et leva la tête. Des milliers de pics glacés étaient accrochés au - dessus de sa tête, tremblant. La neige commençait à les rattraper, se glissant petit à petit sous le traîneau qui commençait à être soulevé. Regina cria à Emma de coller tout son poids à l'arrière, avant de s'accroupir afin de créer plus d'adhérence avec le sol. Enfin, elles sortirent de ce long couloir glacé et les chiens bifurquèrent dans un virage étroit sur la droite échappant enfin au nuage blanc.

Seulement, le virage était trop étroit pour la vitesse à laquelle le traîneau allait et celui - ci se renversa sur le côté, glissant sur une pente pour s'arrêter lourdement contre des arbres.

****() () ()****

****Fini pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu.****

****A dimanche prochain, ****

_****LyliTom.****_


	8. Revenir

**Etape 8 : Revenir**

Emma ouvrit douloureusement ses yeux qui lui piquaient. Elle s'était senti être étouffée, submergée par une grosse vague de neige qui l'avait percutée de plein fouet. Coincée sur le côté, elle essaya de détacher sa ceinture, les mains tremblantes. Le traîneau s'était renversé. Elle retira ses moufles et tira sur la corde pour se libérer ce qui la fit tomber lourdement sur le sol. Elle se releva difficilement et observa autour d'elle. Les chiens sautaient partout et tiraient le traîneau, probablement en proie à la panique. Elle tourna la tête sur la droite et vit Regina assise à terre, se tenant l'épaule.

-Regina ? Regina, vous allez bien ? Demanda la blonde en passant au - dessous du traîneau pour rejoindre la belle brune.

-Oui. Et vous ? Vous êtes blessée ? Demanda Regina en posant sa main sur le bras de la blonde alors que celle - ci venait de se mettre à sa hauteur.

-Non, ça va. J'ai juste un peu mal à la taille à cause de la ceinture.

-Elle vous a coupé ?

-Non. Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes toute pâle. S'inquiéta Emma à la pâleur du musher déjà bien blanc d'ordinaire.

-Oui. Ne vous en faîtes, je me suis juste fait mal à l'épaule. Répondit la brune en essayant de retirer sa cape de fourrure.

Emma l'aida à tirer la cape et Regina retira sa veste et ses deux pulls, restant en débardeur, frissonnant en sentant le froid la parcourir. Elle avait déjà un énorme bleu qui parcourait son épaule jusqu'à la moitié de son arrière - bras.

-La vache. Vous avez déjà un sacré bleu. Votre épaule est déboîtée ? Demanda Emma qui savait reconnaître ce genre de signe ayant elle - même était sujette à un nombre incalculable de fracture, foulure ou luxation.

-Je ne sais pas, je peux la bouger. Un peu. Ramener moi la trousse, s'il vous plaît. Et détachez les chiens, s'il vous plaît. Ils sont déjà assez en panique comme ça.

Emma s'empressa de courir jusqu'au traîneau et ramassa la trousse qu'elle tendit à Regina avant de faire demi - tour pour libérer les chiens. À peine détachée que la meute courait auprès de la brune pour s'assurer de son état.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda Emma en voyant Regina qui avait plongeait ses doigts dans une crème verte.

-C'est une crème contre les inflammations et anti - douleurs.

-Et y a quoi dedans ? Ca put.

-Franchement, aucune idée. C'est une crème que Granny préparent. Mais elle refuse catégoriquement de donner la recette tant qu'elle ne sera pas morte. Elle a des tas de recettes miracle de ce genre.

-Trop cool. Sourit Emma. Attendez, je vais le faire. Imposa Emma en prenant la crème des mains de Regina sans la laisser protester, voyant que celle - ci avait du mal à passer derrière son épaule.

Les doigts fins de la blonde massèrent délicatement l'épaule de la brune. Regina n'avait plus froid du tout, le touché de la blonde l'échauffant énormément. Pourquoi dès qu'elle était proche de la journaliste, elle se sentait toute chose ? D'où venaient ces bouffées de chaleur ? Et bon sang, ces lèvres encore. Jamais Regina n'avait connu une telle tentation : ces lèvres roses et pulpeuses de la blonde. Revenant à la raison, la brune s'écarta d'Emma qui fut elle - même sortie de sa rêverie. La journaliste fit un bandage de fortune afin de maintenir un minimum l'épaule de la jeune femme et remit droit le traîneau.

-Ca va aller pour tenir ? On peut, peut - être, échanger nos places ?

-Jamais quiconque ne conduira mon traîneau à ma place, miss Swan. Et puis, je vais bien. Grogna la brune en levant les yeux aux ciel.

Emma soupira, dubitative. Elles vérifièrent qu'aucun des chiens n'était blessé et leur donnèrent à boire ainsi qu'à manger. Il était encore tôt, mais ils avaient redoublé d'efforts et la brune voulait les récompenser. Elles s'assirent à terre un instant et vérifièrent le trajet. Regina n'était jamais aller jusqu'au refuge choisi et ne connaissait donc pas la route. Elles étudièrent le meilleur trajet et le plus sûr ne voulant pas se créer une autre frayeur comme telle. Une heure plus tard, le traîneau se remit en marche. Emma ne savait pas vraiment si c'était l'adrénaline qui était redescendue ou bien si elle avait été blessée bien plus que ce qu'elle ne pensait, mais elle se senti soudainement très fatiguée. Une extrême envie de dormir la prenant. Pour ne pas y succomber, elle alluma sa caméra et fut vraiment soulagée de voir qu'elle fonctionnait toujours. Elle se mit à parler dedans, expliquant plus en détail ce qu'il s'était passée, prenant des notes, filmant tout ce qui pouvait se passer. Enfin bref, essayant de rester éveillée. Elle s'arrêta cependant, lorsque le blizzard commença à devenir trop important. Elle rangea sa caméra sous sa cape et ramena ses genoux à sa poitrine. La fatigue la rattrapa très vite, mais elle luttait notamment en suivant leur trajet sur la carte._ Garder son esprit occupé pour ne pas sombrer._ C'est une chose que lui avait appris son père lorsqu'il devait faire des planques de plusieurs heures d'affilées. Elle se nota mentalement de penser à appeler ses parents dès son retour. Passer quatre jours sans leur téléphoner allait les inquiéter énormément, d'autant que ça n'était pas arriver depuis la naissance d'Henry. Il faisait désormais noir comme jamais et elles s'étaient trompées de route. Elles ne voyaient rien et ne pouvaient pas laisser les chiens guider puisqu'ils ne connaissaient pas eux - mêmes la route. Elles s'arrêtèrent un instant pour trouver une solution. Emma proposa de suivre le GPS, on ne pouvait pas le régler jusqu'à une destination, mais il disposait d'une carte sur laquelle il montrait où elles se trouvaient. En suivant ce point rouge et la carte, elle avait plus de chance de se retrouver.

La brune finie par accepter en rechignant tout de même. Elles se remirent en route dans le froid grisant. La blonde regrettait un peu d'avoir dit qu'elle serait capable de guider la brune. Non pas qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en ses capacités d'orientation, elle s'avait qu'elle était excellente dans ce domaine, mais elle avait de plus en plus de mal à rester éveillée et le blizzard glacé et les courbatures qu'elle ressentait partout dans son corps ne l'aidait pas du tout à se sentir mieux. La brune n'en menait pas large non plus. Elle était épuisée, n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille et son épaule commençait à énormément lui faire mal, rendant son équilibre précaire. Elle n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, arriver et se poser. Ne plus bouger. Elle continua à mener sa meute encore pendant des heures, bénissant le fait qu'Emma soit finalement avec elle parce qu'elle ne savait vraiment pas comment elle aurait fait. Lorsque la blonde lui annonça qu'il ne leur restait plus que quelques kilomètres et que ceux - ci étaient tout droit, la brune se permit de poser tout son poids sur son guidon, se pliant en deux, pour reposer son corps endolori. Sachant que plus personne n'avait besoin d'elle désormais, le corps de la blonde se relâcha aussi et sans plus réussir à lutter, elle s'endormit. Leur survie était désormais entre les pattes de la meute.

Et les chiens continuèrent, poussés par les deux chiens de tête, Tschasta et Snow, ils continuèrent à forcer sur leur pattes pour mener à bon port leur premier meneur : la brune. Ils étaient protecteurs et sentaient qu'il fallait arriver sous peine d'une perte terrible. Et c'est très tard, vers 22 heures, qu'ils virent une lumière blanche au loin. N'en pouvant cependant plus, ils continuèrent d'avancer, mais en marchant, tout en aboyant afin qu'on les entende. Les derniers efforts étaient souvent les plus durs. Regina et Emma sortirent de leur torpeur en entendant les chiens aboyer comme si leur vie en dépendait. La brune se releva douloureusement et Emma frotta ses yeux, essayant de se réveiller, la tête lui tournant légèrement. A quelques mètres encore, la meute s'arrêta et la brune accourue vers ses chiens pour les embrasser, les félicitant d'être arrivés en s'écroulant à genoux au près d'eux. Emma en fit de même avec les deux premiers chiens, heureuses. Plusieurs personnes arrivèrent à leur rencontre, soulagées de les voir enfin. Sans rechigner pour une fois, Regina les laissa s'occuper de ses chiens, non sans les avoir embrassé un à un avant et elle tira Emma a elle pour se rendre jusqu'au refuge. Elles étaient si épuisées qu'elles s'appuyaient l'une sur l'autre pour atteindre la porte. D'ailleurs, deux personnes à peine distinguables sous la montagne de fourrure qu'elles portaient accoururent vers elles et de chaque côté, les poussèrent dans le refuge.

Le refuge avait été abandonné pendant des années, plus personne ne passant par - ici. Seul les Inuits de la région s'en servaient comme base de repos lors de leurs longues marche - à - pieds. Des couvertures et tapis étaient disposés partout, à terre, sur les murs, afin de se couper du froid. Une table au milieu, noyait sous des papiers et des mâles en plastiques noir disposées au fond.

-Mon dieu. Vous êtes gelé et épuisez. Vite, retirez - moi ça. Dit l'un des deux Inuits qui aidait Regina à tirer sa cape en grimaçant tandis que l'autre aidait Emma.

-Oh ! Abby ! Kwanita ! S'exclama Regina en reconnaissant les deux femmes. Elle bondit dans les bras de la plus âgée qui la réceptionna avec virulence, ce qui fit gémir la brune.

-Tu es blessée ? Demanda la veille femme aux longs cheveux blancs tressés en deux nattes parfaites.

-Non, ne t'en fais pas. Mentit la brune.

-Si, je crois qu'elle s'est déboîtée l'épaule. Déclara Emma à la femme - recevant un regard noir de la brune - comprenant que Regina n'allait rien dire.

-Oh mia ! Viens là tout de suite. Tira la dame.

-Je vais bien. Grommela la brune.

-Sottise. Quand elle était petite et qu'il fallait la soigner, il fallait lui courir après partout dans la ville pour qu'elle se laisse faire. Mon dieu, le jour où j'ai dû te recoudre ta lèvre, on était à six pour la tenir et elle hurlait qu'elle n'avait rien, qu'elle ne sentait rien juste pour qu'on ne s'occupe pas d'elle. Expliqua la dame à l'attention d'Emma la faisant ricaner. Au fait, moi c'est Kwanita et voici ma sœur, Abby.

-Enchantée. Je suis Emma.

-Enchantée aussi Emma. S'inclina la dame alors qu'Abby était en train de verser une soupe dans deux bols.

-Tenez. Buvez, ça va vous réchauffer. Conseilla Abby à Emma alors qu'elle lui tendait le bol.

Emma le prit et des frissons de bien être parcoururent son corps en sentant la chaleur du bol piquer ses mains. Cela brûlait, mais dieu que ça faisait du bien. Soudain, trois autres hommes s'engouffrèrent dans la cabane avec un tourbillon de neige qui en profita, laissant le froid de la nuit passer. L'un deux portaient les mêmes habits que les deux femmes tandis que les deux autres n'avaient qu'une doudoune pour se protéger contre le froid.

-Ma petite Regina, quel plaisir de te voir. Sourit l'homme qui portait la fourrure.

-Moi aussi, Tyee. Ca faisait longtemps. Qu'est - ce - que vous faîtes par ici ? Demanda la brune alors que Kwanita se mettait à palper son épaule.

-On a appris pour l'épidémie et que ce refuge serait votre point de ralliement. Sachant que vous reviendrez d'une longue expédition, on a décidé de venir ici pour préparer de quoi bien vous reposez. Je te présente les médecins qui ont apporté le traitement, Eliott et Samuel.

-Ton épaule est bien luxée, il va falloir la remettre en place. Informa la vieille dame en prenant la main de la brune.

-Non, non. C'est bon. Ca se remettra tout seul. Rétorqua la brune en récupéra sa main et reculant sa chaise.

-Ne dis pas de bêtise voyons. Mais si tu veux, très bien, je ne répare rien. Mais ton épaule va te faire mal, de plus en plus, tellement que tu ne pourras plus diriger tes chiens et se sera trop tard pour arranger les choses. Gronda la vieille femme faisant rire les deux autres ainsi qu'Emma. Bien. Déclara la dame après que Regina lui ait donné son accord, tacitement.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, la brune attrapa la main de la blonde se préparant à la douleur imminente et la blonde accepta sans réfléchir.

-Alors comme ça, vous êtes journaliste ?

-Oui. Je fais un reportage sur la culture de Storybrooke. C'est aussi pour ça que je suis venue.

-Et bien, vous allez avoir de quoi faire je pense.

-Oui. Vous avez des nouvelles de Storybrooke ?

-Oui, les cas s'accumulent.

-Et Ava et Nicholas ? Ce sont les patients zéro. Demanda Regina, préoccupée.

-Pire, mais en vie. Répondit Tyee.

-Belle nous as demandé de vous dire également que Robin et Henry étaient positifs. Informa Abby.

-Quoi ? Non. S'exclamèrent les deux femmes en parfaite synchronie. Oh, putain ! Hurla la brune en sentant son épaule bouger, Kwanita venant de la tirer vers elle pour la repousser profitant de l'état de surprise des deux femmes. Oh, génial. Merci. Sourit Regina en faisant tourner son épaule, elle avait encore une petite douleur, mais nettement moins importante.

Samuel, l'un des deux médecins, expliqua la situation rassurant les deux femmes. Henry et Robin n'étaient que positif pour le moment, mais pouvaient être porteur sain et donc retransmettre le virus à quelqu'un d'autre sans tomber malade. Whale avait prévu une salle à cet effet et ils étaient donc en sécurité. Les deux femmes, tout de même très inquiétes - ne veillèrent pas très longtemps, épuisées. Elles furent ravies de voir qu'un lit double avait été disposé pour elles, n'étant pas contre un peu de confort. Elles se mirent toutes les deux en culotte tee - shirt et se mirent sous l'épaisse couverture, observant le plafond, légèrement gênée.

-Ca ira, n'est ce pas ? Ils iront tous bien ? Demanda Emma, ayant besoin de se rassurer.

-Oui, y a pas de raison. Rassura Regina en se tournant face à la blonde sur le côté.

-Ca va votre épaule ?

-Oui, merci. Je ne sentirais plus ou presque rien demain. Merci de m'avoir aidé. Soupira la brune en se rapprochant d'Emma.

-C'est normal.

-Et vous ? Vous allez bien ? Demanda Regina consciente que toute la situation pouvait être difficile pour Emma.

-Je m'en veux de ne pas être auprès de Henry. Mais bon, qu'est ce que j'aurais fait à part attendre qu'il aille mieux ? Rien. Là, au moins, je contribue à ramener le traitement pour le soigner, lui et les autres, et je vis une expérience extraordinaire. Soupira Emma se rapprochant encore de Regina, collant leur poitrine.

-Vous avez raison. Et on fera au plus vite. Ne vous en faîtes pas. Assura Regina.

Un silence s'installa durant lequel les deux femmes s'observèrent les yeux dans les yeux, le souffle court. Et d'un coup, presque violemment, leurs lèvres se percutèrent dans une valse endiablée. Les mains parcourant chastement le corps de l'autre, elles s'embrassèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait. Leurs jambes s'emmêlèrent, Regina glissa ses mains sur les fesses d'Emma tandis qu'elle passait ses mains sous le tee - shirt de la brune, posant ses mains sur son dos. A bout de souffle, la brune arrêta le baiser.

-Je voudrais partir le plus tôt possible. On a besoin de repos. Dit elle la bouche encore presque collée à celle de la blonde qui se contenta de hocher la tête.

Sans se concerter, elles décidèrent de garder l'autre dans ses bras, voulant garder ce contact chaud et appréciant cette présence rassurante.

-Bonne nuit, Regina. Souffla Emma en nichant sa tête dans le cou de la brune.

-Bonne nuit, Emma. Souffla Regina, le cœur battant la chamade.

_31/10/2020_

Il était encore très tôt lorsque la brune se réveilla, la blonde toujours dans ses bras. Elle se permit de l'observer un petit moment en caressant les cheveux blonds. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui prenait, elle n'avait jamais était ainsi et pourtant, tout lui semblait logique, naturel, inné. Lorsqu'Emma commença à gigoter et qu'elle comprit que la journaliste se réveilla, elle se recula immédiatement et sortit du lit rapidement faisant semblant de faire quelque chose pour ne pas être « prise en faute ». Elle retira son tee - shirt et s'habilla tandis qu'Emma émergeait doucement.

-Bonjour. Salua Emma.

-Bonjour, habillez - vous qu'on parte vite. Répondit la brune en quittant rapidement la pièce sous l'œil étonné de la blonde.

La blonde s'étira et s'habilla rapidement à son tour. Elle replia les couvertures par habitude et sortit de la petite pièce pour rejoindre tous les autres qui étaient en train de déjeuner. En voyant le ciel plus clair que la veille, la blonde en déduisit qu'elles s'étaient levée plus tard. Elle s'installa aux côtés des autres et fut étonnée de voir toute la nourriture sur la table. C'était plus un repas de fête qu'un déjeuné. Et Tyee sembla se rendre compte de son étonnement.

-Il faut beaucoup manger le matin, surtout si c'est votre seul repas de la journée. Alors mangez le plus possible. Incita l'homme en tendant les plats à la blonde.

Elle n'avait pas très faim, mais se força. La veille, elles avaient fait cinq minutes de pause et plus pour les chiens que pour elles et c'est probablement pour ça que sur la fin, elle s'était sentie si faible. Alors, elle n'avait pas l'intention de refaire la même erreur d'autant que maintenant elle ne voulait plus qu'arriver le plus rapidement possible sans faire d'arrêt trop long ou inutile. Alors elle mangea et l'appétit venant en mangeant, elle étonna tous les autres de tout ce qu'elle pouvait ingurgiter.

Pendant le petit - déjeuné, les deux médecins expliquèrent les recommandations à prendre pour le traitement. A vrai dire, elles devaient transporter deux choses : un traitement appelé l'amoxicilline et un vaccin pour tout le village et pour les malades. La brune ne s'était pas attendu à tout ça, elle avait envisagé une caisse si ce n'est moins, mais là, elle se retrouva à devoir trimbaler dans des conditions de plus en plus catastrophique des médicaments fragiles et encombrant.

-On est obligé de prendre les caisses ? Demanda - t - elle.

-Oui. Elles permettent de garder les remèdes à la bonne température et puis si vous avez un accident, les fioles seront protégés. Expliqua le plus vieux des deux médecins, Eliott.

Emma en profita également pour poser quelques questions à ses natifs et elles apprit que Tyee, Abby et Kwanita étaient des Inuits dont Tyee en était le chef et qu'ils vivaient dans la culture et les traditions de ce peuple des igloos. Une fois finies, les deux femmes allèrent chercher les chiens tandis que les autres prenaient les caisses. Elles retrouvèrent avec amusement les chiens dans la grange sur le côté se prélassant sur de la paille, bien au chaud. Et la brune eut bien dû mal à les faire bouger, mais une fois que ses chiens de tête se décidèrent, les autres suivirent leurs leaders.

Ils chargèrent le traîneau en répartissant au mieux le poids partout pendant qu'Emma, Abby et Kwanita attelaient les chiens. Une fois fait, tous s'installèrent à son poste et ...

-Mush !

... Les voilà à nouveau partit dans une course contre la montre. Emma alluma son GPS pour signaler à Belle qu'elles partaient et elle alluma sa caméra pour se filmer en train de raconter son journal de bord. Lorsqu'elle ne sut plus quoi dire, elle la rangea et observa à nouveau le paysage qu'elle n'avait pas vu la veille, puisqu'il faisait noir. Quand bien - même, elle ne se lassait pas de ce paysage extraordinaire, elle pourrait contempler ce monde des milliers de fois sans en être repus tant c'était beau, apaisant, à couper le souffle. Elle avait envie de passer sa vie sur ce traîneau à glisser sur la neige, tiré par les chiens. Elles durent s'arrêtaient pour mettre des sortes de petites pantoufles aux chiens afin de protéger leurs coussinets. Il s'était mis à pleuvoir et l'eau gelait très vite, transformant la neige en quelque chose de dur et rugueux coupant les pattes fragiles des canidés. Et elles se remirent en route, cagoules montées jusque sous les yeux, lunettes d'aviateur vissées sur le visage, ils affrontèrent cette météo de moins en moins clémente. Des heures passèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivèrent sur la mer gelée. Sur la berge, elles l'observaient, réfléchissant à une solution. Elle n'était pas totalement craquée, mais à certains endroits la mer était fendue, sûrement suite aux avalanches qu'elle avait subie la veille. Carte à la main, les deux femmes cherchaient un moyen, mais il était tout bonnement impensable de faire le tour de la mer, cela leur prendrait des jours. Elles avaient décidé de la longer sur une quinzaine de kilomètres afin de voir si elle était plus sûre à d'autres endroits, mais pas vraiment. Le seul endroit qui paraissait le plus sûr pour Regina était là où elle se trouvait, c'est - à - dire sur la plus grande distance de la mer. A l'allée, elles avaient couru sur un peu plus de trente kilomètres, mais là il devait bien y avoir dix ou quinze kilomètres en plus.

-C'est le moyen le plus rapide de toute façon, non ? Si on fait le tour, on y mettra deux jours, même sans s'arrêter. Déclara Emma autant pour Regina que pour elle - même, mesurant l'ampleur du problème.

-Oui.

-Moi, je suis chaud pour traverser. J'ai confiance en vous. Et vous ?

-Je pense qu'on peut y arriver. Mais, il pleut, il gèle et la glace se fragilise. Si elle casse...

-Vous m'avez bien expliqué. Si ça gèle, je tape sur les trames avec le timon, sur le côté, pour éviter que ça gèle. Et puis, ils ont réussi à nouveau sauver d'une avalanche alors bon ...

-Il faut que je vous dise ... C'est ici que mes parents sont morts. Averti Regina, le regard toujours sur la mer.

Emma ne dit rien, sentant un peu plus de peur s'insinuer en elle se disant que la brune était vraiment pourrie lorsqu'il fallait rassurer et encourager les humains.

-Okay, on va le faire. Déclara la brune pour se donner du courage. Ne vous attachez pas, on sait jamais. Ca sera plus sûr sans.

-Putain, si on se foire y a les seuls médocs qui partiront au fond de l'eau. Soupira Emma faisant se figer la brune. Aller, aller. Youpla, on perd pas de temps.

La brune embrassa la tête de chacun de ses chiens comme pour leur porter bonheur et ...

-Mush !

... Voilà le traîneau qui descendit doucement la petite pente pour se laisser glisser sur la glace. Une fois sur la surface froide, les chiens glissèrent un peu avant de s'adapter et de se mettre à courir, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus à l'aise. Emma sortit sa caméra pour filmer. Elle avait trouvé l'allée impressionnante, mais là, rien à avoir. La glace craquait partout où elles passaient, se fendant sur leurs côtés, gravant leur passage et expulsant des jais d'eau libéré après des mois d'emprisonnement sous la glace. Elle entendait les vagues cogner contre la glace en - dessous d'elles, la glace siffler lorsqu'elle se fendait. Un passage se formait pour elles, délimité par les fontaines d'eau qui jaillissaient des deux côtés.

-Allez ! Oui c'est bien. On by, on by. Courez, mes amis. Oui, devant. Bon chiens. Allez mes bons amis, lequel d'entre vous craint la glace ? S'il y en un qui n'est pas d'humeur alors il peut partir car nous sommes assez nombreux. Allez, Chaka Khan, Angun, mes chiens les plus forts de l'Alaska. Allez, Naka, Louna, Nooky, Inook, les meilleurs soutiens de l'Alaska, Aska, Lilo, les fidèles seconds. Oui, allez Snow, Tschasta, les plus grand chiens de tête de l'Alaska. Courez ! Allez, mes magnifiques et nous saluerons votre bravoure. Allez courez, courez. Combattait cette tempête mes champions et le monde se souviendra de vous ! Vous êtes fait pour ça, vous êtes les à réussir. ON BY, ON BY ! COUREEEZ ! Hurla la brune pour encourager sa meute.

Prise par la passion, Emma encouragea aussi la meute avec la brune, sans s'arrêter. Plus elleq s'avançaient et plus la glace se faisait dangereuse et fragile. Emma avait l'impression de se retrouver dans toutes ces scènes de films où un bateau, pris par une tempête, s'apprêtait à couler. Elle vit une longue traînée blanche passer en dessous d'elle, la glace se brisant. Elle compara cela à une pluie d'étoile filante, c'était à ça que ça ressemblait. Une pluie d'étoile filante sous elles, la glace se fendant petit - à - petit. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle fut surprise en entendant Regina hurler à ses chiens de s'arrêter. La réaction de la meute fut instantanée, ils se stoppèrent tous un à un glissant sur quelques mètres en corps, sur les fesses tandis que Regina tentait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour arrêter le traîneau. Elles étaient fassent à ce que l'on pourrait appeler, une catastrophe. « La route » était tout simplement brisée. Devant elles, se trouver l'immensité de la mer, les vagues s'entrechoquant violemment à l'image de la situation dans laquelle elles étaient. Quelques morceaux de glace ici et là étaient, suggérant un parcours de saute - mouton. La brune sortit sa vieille boussole et l'étudia, cherchant le nord. Il était impossible de faire demi - tour et comme son père le lui avait souvent répété_ ''Si tu ne peux plus faire demi - tour, alors va tout droit". _Et nous y voilà. Emma, quant à elle, alluma le GPS et lança un signal de très grande alerte à Belle.

-Gauche ! Ordonna la brune en tirant le traîneau en arrière pour permettre à ses chiens de faire demi - tour.

Ce qu'ils firent. Une fois droit, ils se remirent à courir le plus vite possible, mais la glace de plus en plus instable ne facilitait pas leur course. Tout à coup, elles se sentirent s'élever dans les airs. La plaque sur laquelle elles étaient été en train de se surélever, poussée par les vagues et grimpant sur un autre morceau de glace à côté d'elles. Le morceau commença à se renverser et les chiens redoublèrent encore d'effort pour atteindre le bout de la plaque et sauter sur la seconde. Encaissant le saut d'une hauteur d'un mètre cinquante, le traîneau continua d'aller plus vite que la nature. Elles entendirent un bruit similaire à la dernière fois, un bruit qu'elles n'auraient jamais voulu réentendre. Elles pensèrent à une nouvelle avalanche et tournèrent la tête vers l'arrière, mais c'était bien pire. L'immense morceau de glace de la taille d'une maison qu'elles venaient de passer s'était mis debout pour venir s'abattre sur la glace ferme sur laquelle elles couraient. Ecarquillant des yeux, la brune les fit bifurquer sur la droite afin d'échapper le plus possible à l'énorme bloc qui s'abattait. Mais ce ne fut pas suffisant, la glace sur laquelle elles étaient se souleva à son tour, les précipitants vers l'eau glacée. Regina et Emma se penchèrent sur la gauche afin de faire un contre - poids tandis que les chiens tentaient tant bien que mal de rester debout et de tirer le traîneau qui semblait bien plus lourd qu'avant. Ils réussir à passer sur un morceau de glace stable. Mais pour combien de temps ? Leur temps d'accalmie ne dura pas longtemps même si cela parut une éternité pour eux. L'heure n'était plus de faire en sorte de ne pas s'éloigner du chemin, mais d'arriver au bout de cette mer. On avait l'impression que la Terre explosait de toute part, la glace se surélevant de partout et retombant dans un bruit sourd, les vagues surgissant de partout parfois courte et parfois immense passant même à quelques reprises au - dessus des fous qui essayait d'être plus fort que la nature. La brune finit par laisser ses chiens prendre les reines, leur instinct de survie étant bien plus développé que le sien. Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête tant le monde qu'elle voyait n'existait plus dans la seconde d'après. Elle resta toutefois très concentrer au cas - où. Emma aussi. Voyant la glace s'éloigner, les chiens accélérèrent encore plus si c'était possible afin d'atteindre ce morceau qui semblait loin de la tempête noire qui se déroulait derrière eux, essayant de semer le précipice qui se formait derrière. Les premiers chiens passèrent, les deuxièmes aussi, les troisièmes sautèrent un petit ainsi que les quatrièmes et les cinquièmes durent effectuer un grand saut pour atteindre la glace, le traîneau suivit, Regina sauta en même temps afin d'alléger le poids. Un autre bloc devant eux, ils devaient refaire exactement la même chose : 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 et ... Les patins s'enfoncèrent dans le rebord de la glace et Regina resta à cheval sur deux blocs, au - dessus de l'eau.

-Allez ! Tirez ! Crièrent les deux femmes ensembles. Allez, mes champions. Snow, Tschasta tiraient. Allez Angun, Chaka Khan montraient moi votre force. Encouragea la brune.

Les chiens tirèrent de toutes leurs forces alors qu'Emma plaça le timon en - dessous des patins afin de faire un effet de levier. Le traîneau se débloqua brusquement surprenant tout le monde faisant perdre un instant l'équilibre à la meute qui se remit tout de suite à courir, mais pour quelques instants seulement. L'écart était trop grand cette fois - ci pour tenter à nouveau l'expérience. La brune passa devant et étudia ce nouveau problème.

-Putain ! Jura telle, paniquée. Il n'y avait qu'un mètre, elles n'allaient pas rester coincées là ?

-Réfléchis. Je suis sûre que tu as une solution. Incita Emma voyant que la brune commençait à perdre pieds. Elle avait une totale confiance en la brune et savait qu'elle trouverait une solution.

Les yeux dans les yeux, la brune réfléchis à cent à l'heure. Puis, elle courue vers son traîneau en ordonnant à Emma de détacher Tschasta. Elle revint avec une corde et une barre en fer avec un trou en dessus. Elle attacha Tschasta et le prit dans ses bras.

-Quoiqu'il se passe, pardonne - moi. Et sache que tu auras été mon plus fidèle compagnon, mon meilleur chien de tête. Murmura la brune à l'oreille de son chien. Sauve - nous. Dit - elle avant de le lancer au - dessus de la mer. Il atterrit durement sur la berge et attendit l'ordre.

-Vas - y. Tire ! Ordonna la brune.

Encouragea - t - elle, Emma avec. Et les chiens se mirent à aboyer comme pour encourager eux aussi leur leader. Les deux femmes repartir s'installer sur le traîneau.

-Stop, Snow. Attends. Ordonna la brune en voyant que la chienne était déjà prête à courir pour rejoindre le premier leader.

Tschasta tirait la glace par sa seule force et la glace se rapprocha. Lorsque la brune décida que c'était suffisant, elle donna l'ordre à Snow de conduire sa meute. Et les voilà instantanément partis, fusant vers la terre ferme. Mais un choc sur le côté surprit Emma à la dernière minute qui glissa sur le côté surprenant Regina qui instinctivement lâcha tout pour rester avec la blonde. Toutes les deux à terre, elles virent le traîneau atteindre la terre ferme, enfin. Snow tira encore le traîneau jusqu'à être sur du plat. Regina tendit sa main à Emma et une fois redressée, elle lui dit, sans lâcher sa main :

-Ensemble.

-Ensemble.

Les deux femmes lâchèrent la main de l'autre pour se mettre à courir comme si leur vie en dépendait et sauter à leur tour pour atteindre la berge. Leur vol dans les airs leur sembla immensément long, elles eurent le temps de voir les chiens les encourager dans leur saut et les vagues s'enlacer. Elles eurent un temps de battement pour réaliser, qu'enfin, elles étaient en sécurité. Elles se hissèrent toutes les deux jusqu'au traîneau, Tschasta leur sautant dessus en même temps. Une fois à la hauteur de la meute, elles s'allongèrent toutes les deux sur le dos, riant nerveusement et repassant tout ce qui venait de se passer plus tôt, savourant les attentions des chiens eux aussi heureux d'être enfin sortis de cette tempête.

-Ca va ? Demanda la brune toujours sur le dos.

-Ouais, putain. Vous avez était génial. Tout le monde. S'extasia Emma en se redressant pour se mettre au - dessus de la brune.

-Vous aussi. Je suis impressionnée par le sang froid dont vous avez fait preuve.

-Ouais, je suis plus du genre à paniquer une fois que toute l'adrénaline est redescendue.

-Vous n'allez pas faire une crise de panique maintenant ? Demanda la brune pas du tout encline et apte à gérer une crise d'angoisse.

-Non, vous en faites pas. Je crois pas que tout ça soit fini et être avec vous me rassure quand même. Susurra la blonde laissant la brune bouche - bée. Dites, vous ne voudriez pas qu'on se tutoie ? Demanda la brune.

-Si.

-Et que je t'embrasse ? Demanda du tac au tac la blonde.

-Je ... Si ... Bredouilla la brune ne réfléchissant plus vraiment.

La blonde descendit alors ses lèvres jusqu'à celle de la brune et les pressa légèrement avant de remonter. Un regard et la Regina fondit de plus belle sur les lèvres roses dans un baiser endiablé, leur langue dansant chaudement. C'est avec beaucoup de difficulté qu'elle se décidèrent à se relever afin de s'occuper des chiens. Une fois qu'ils furent rassasiés et hydratés, ils se remirent en route sur un rythme assez lent afin de ne pas trop forcer pour le moment. L'avantage étant que finalement, elles s'étaient rapprochées bien plus que ne l'aurait pensé Regina du refuge et qu'ainsi elles n'avaient pas des kilomètres en plus à parcourir. Au contraire, il semblerait qu'elles eussent pris un raccourci parce que lorsqu'elle retrouva la route de la veille, elle avait deux heures d'avance. Pour son plus grand plaisir et heureusement, le reste de la journée passa sans encombre. A vrai dire, n'importe quoi paraîtrait très simple par à rapport à l'épreuve qu'elles venaient de passer. Et c'est seulement vers dix - huit heures qu'elles arrivèrent au refuge, chez Achille et Honora. Tous - et particulièrement les chiens - étaient épuisés et personne ne fit long feu longtemps. Les deux femmes mangèrent et allèrent dans la pièce qui leur fut attitrée pour se reposer. Leur corps était fatigué, mais pas leur esprit alors elles décidèrent de parler un peu racontant un peu plus une partie de leur vie.

-Ces baisers signifient quoi ? Se lança la brune.

-Je ne sais pas. J'avoue ne pas avoir vraiment réfléchi et avoir succombé à quelque chose de puissant. Avoua Emma.

-D'accord.

-Après, j'ai pas l'habitude de faire ça. Ca fait vraiment longtemps que je n'ai eu personnes, je suis plus partisane des relations longue durée.

-D'accord.

-Ca va ?

-Oui, oui. Je trouve ça juste bizarre. J'ai moi même pas vraiment l'habitude d'être avec quelqu'un. J'ai d'ailleurs jamais connu de relation longue durée comme tu dis. Expliqua la brune.

-Pas de pression. Au pire, on voit où ça mène tout ça et on essaie d'appréhender le truc. Ca te dit ?

-On se laisse porter ?

-Oui. On se laisse porter.

-Je peux t'embrasser donc ? Aguicha la brune.

-Je veux bien, mais j'ai les lèvres qui commence à être super gercées. Comment tu fais pour les garder aussi saine d'ailleurs ?

-Oh, attends. Demanda Regina en se levant et en attrapant son sac. Elle y sortit une trousse en cuir marron de laquelle elle sortit deux petites boîtes en plastique.

-Remède de Granny ?

-Non, de ma mère. Sourit la brune. Tu frotte avec ça, c'est du sucre. Ca va retirer tes peaux mortes. Et ensuite, tu laisses reposer ça, c'est du miel. Ca va réparer tes lèvres. C'est génial, tu vas voir.

La blonde appliqua le remède maison de Regina et laissa reposer le miel sur ses lèvres. Miel que Regina fini par retirer en léchant les lèvres de la blonde. Rapidement, leur baiser s'endiabla à nouveau et leurs mains plus baladeuses, l'excitation les gagnants. Sachant très bien où ses caresses s'en allait, Regina s'arrêta un instant.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Si c'est là que ça nous emmène, alors oui.

Et par cet accord, elles retirèrent leurs tee - shirt et Regina embrassa les seins de la blonde descendant progressivement jusqu'à son tanga noir. Dans un dernier regard, elle demanda la permission à la blonde pour le retirer et une fois fait un plonger sa tête entre les cuisses de la blonde les emmenant dans une myriade de sensation de bien - être.

_01/11/2020_

Cette fois - ci, c'est la blonde qui se réveilla la première et assez tôt. Après un orgasme chacune, elles s'étaient endormies très rapidement totalement épuisées et la blonde avait fini par se réveiller épanouie. Elle se sentait tellement bien, elle avait l'impression de ne s'être jamais sentis aussi bien.

-Tu penses vraiment très fort, tu le sais ça. Soupira Regina faisant sursauter la blonde qui se retourna pour poser son menton au dessus de la poitrine de la jeune femme.

-Cette nuit était vraiment géniale.

-Je ne peux pas dire le contraire. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien.

-Moi non.

-Et tu es un super bon coup. Ria la brune.

-Romantique, merci. Grogna la blonde faussement vexée.

-Ca, c'est clairement pas moi. Déclara la brune en embrassant la blonde.

Quelques baisers furent échangés encore et puis Regina fini par regarder quelle heure il était. Quatre heures trente du matin. Cela lui paraissait raisonnable pour se lever et se préparer. Pendant que la blonde prépara de quoi manger, Regina alla nourrir ses chiens. Lorsqu'elle revint, Achille avait rejoint la blonde. Ils mangèrent calment tous les trois, faisait peu de bruit afin de ne pas réveiller les enfants. Trente minutes plus tard, Regina appela les chiens afin de les atteler pendant qu'Emma tirait le traîneau. Du moins, elle essaya car le traîneau ne bougea pas d'un pouce. La brune se contenta de rire bruyamment, se moquant de la blonde.

-Bah vas - y toi si t'es si forte ! Lui dit Emma.

La brune se contenta de sourire narquoisement avant de prendre le timon et de le placer sous le traîneau en de le soulever, faisant sauter le traîneau en l'air.

-Les patins étaient justes gelées. Se moqua la brune.

-C'est bien facile, t'as l'habitude. Grogna la blonde.

En passant à côté d'elle, Regina lui vola un baiser laissant la blonde complètement pantoise et alla atteler les chiens toujours en riant. Une fois fait, elles repartirent encore pour la dernière ligne droite. La route se fit bien plus sereinement que les deux derniers jours notamment parce que la le musher et les chiens la connaissait par cœur désormais. Seule difficulté, puisqu'à l'allée, ils avaient dû descendre la montagne, au retour, il fallait la montée et même les deux femmes s'étaient collés à la tâche, sachant les chiens de plus en plus fatigué. Regina avait alors accroché deux cordes au traîneau et les deux femmes tiraient avec les chiens la luge, courant à moitié. Emma avait l'habitude de faire du sport, mais tirer le traîneau dans une montée raide et à contre vent rendait la tâche extrêmement dur. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent enfin au sommet, la blonde se laissa tomber à quatre pattes, les poumons lui brûlant et la respiration saccadée. Regina distribua rapidement de l'eau aux chiens et couru vers Emma.

-Retire ta cape. Demanda la brune en retirant la sienne.

-Ca va pas. Il fait super froid. Râla Emma toujours essoufflée.

-Oui, justement et tu transpires. C'est juste deux secondes, le temps que la température de ton cœur se régule et que ton cœur ralentisse. Souviens - toi, il faut faire attention à la transpiration. Aller, sinon je te mets de la neige dans ta cape.

La menace eut le mérite de faire obtempérer Emma. La brune l'encouragea à boire à petites gorgées et la réconforta durant un moment, le temps que la blonde retrouve sa respiration et ses forces. Elle savait que c'était très dur, les premières fois qu'elle avait fait ça, elle avait cru mourir. Aujourd'hui, c'était presque simple pour elle puisqu'elle montait cette montagne au moins trois fois par mois et si c'était encore éreintée, elle imaginait bien que pour quelqu'un qui n'en avait pas l'habitude, ça l'était encore plus. Une fois qu'Emma se sentit mieux, elles se remirent en route pour ne plus faire de pause. Trop épuisée, Emma ne sortit pas sa caméra, n'en pouvant plus. Trois heures plus tard, elle aperçut les maisons de Storybrooke et hurla de joie. Joie plus que revitalisante et qui la poussa à allumer sa caméra pour ne pas louper l'arrivée. Elle fit son speech de journaliste, plus que joviale, et sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine lorsque plusieurs personnes les acclamaient et sautaient partout de joie alors qu'elles passaient dans les rues de Storybrooke. Mais pas le temps pour une pause, elles tracèrent pour arriver à l'hôpital. En arrivant, la première chose qui les frappa fut que le bâtiment était agrandi, une annexe sur le côté, sur pilotis. A peine eurent elles freinées que Whale et d'autres personnes accouraient vers elles.

-Vous êtes là ! Vous avez réussi ! Soupira Belle.

-Où sont les médicaments ? Demanda Whale pressait par le temps qui filait.

Regina l'aide à sortir les boîtes et les transporta jusque dans le hall. Mais le médecin leur demanda de rester ici afin de prendre des précautions pour qu'elles ne soient pas contaminées à leur tour. Elles regardèrent les autres partirent dans la salle où plusieurs patients se trouvaient. Le cœur de la brune se serra en voyant tant de personne qu'elle connaissait dont Killian et sa femme. Emma quant à elle essayait de voir si August et Henry étaient là.

Morte de peur de n'avoir aucune réponse et de devoir rester dans l'entrée, les deux femmes attendirent que quelqu'un décide de venir leur donner des nouvelles.

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. J'ai eu énormément de mal à l'écrire notamment la traversée de la mer sur laquelle j'ai bien mis trois heures. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

**Bonne soirée à tous et à la semaine prochaine,**

_**LyliTom.**_


	9. Comprendre pour mieux faire se

****Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je suis désolé de ce post tardif, mais j'ai était malade toute la journée et je ne me suis réveillée qu'à 17:00. J'ai eu assez de mal du coup à finir et à corriger mes fautes. Donc je m'excuse d'avance s'il en reste beaucoup.****

****Bref, sur ce,******** BonNE lecTURE à tOutes eT à TOus :D****

* * *

**Etape 9 : Comprendre pour mieux faire ses adieux.**

Les mains posées contre la vitre, Emma regarda toutes ses personnes allongées dans les lits, recouverts d'un drap blanc. Certains semblaient plus malades que d'autres, des infirmières s'affairant à tous les soigner. Elle vit même qu'il y avait certains bénévoles. Mais pas d'Henry._ Pourquoi Henry n'était - il pas là, s'il était malade ? Où est - il ?_ Sa respiration commença à se faire erratique et des larmes se formèrent alors qu'elle imaginait toutes les pires situations._ Où était son fils, bon sang ?!_

\- Emma ? Emma ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Regina en entendant la blonde respirer douloureusement, figée contre la vitre. Emma, respire... Merde. Paniqua Regina à son tour, rassurer les gens n'était clairement pas une de ses qualités. Emma ?

-Henry ? Où est Henry ? Pourquoi il n'est pas là ? C'est pas normal. Souffla Emma, ses poumons la brûlant.

La brune tira Emma contre elle, loin de cette fenêtre en comprenant qu'Emma paniquait et se faisait sûrement des films pour rien. Elle réfléchit rapidement comprenant qu'il n'y avait qu'elle pour calmer la journaliste.

-Emma, regarde - moi. Henry va bien. Whale t'a dit qu'il allait bien. Tu ne le vois pas parce qu'il est dans une autre pièce pour des gens moins malades. Il va bien, je te l'assure. Réconforta - t - elle. Respire, voilà. C'est bien.

-J'avais oublié. Je suis bête. Sourit Emma en fondant en larmes.

-Non. Tu es épuisée et tu as peur, je comprends. Ne t'en fais pas. Rassura le musher en prenant la blonde dans ses bras et en la berçant un moment avant de reprendre. Tu veux que je te ramène au Granny's ?

-Non, ça va pas ?! Hurla Emma en repoussant la brune.

-Okay, excuse - moi. Dans ce cas, vient m'aider à vérifier que ma meute va bien. Ca te changera les idées. Ordonna Regina en tirant Emma par la main.

Elles retrouvèrent les chiens affalés à terre, épuisés eux aussi. Emma leur donna à boire à chacun, un par un, et ils burent comme s'ils ne l'avaient pas fait depuis des jours. Regina pendant ce temps, vérifia qu'aucun de ses chiens ne soient blessés tout en les détachants, pour les soulager.

-Ils sont épuisés. Constata Emma en s'asseyant sur le sac à chien avec Regina alors que deux des chiens mangeaient dans leurs mains.

-Oui, ça va être dur de rentrer. Soupira la brune en laissant tomber sa tête sur celle d'Emma.

Emma sourit en voyant que même ici, la brune restait normal et tendre désormais. Elle posa sa tête sur les cheveux bruns et continua à donner des morceaux de viande aux chiens, en faisant attention de ne pas trop en donner d'un coup puisqu'elle était en train d'épuiser la dernière ressource. Elle fut surprise lorsque Regina releva brusquement la tête en entendant des gens arriver. Un petit groupe à pied venait vers elle.

-Mon dieu, vous êtes revenues ! Soupira Granny en prenant les deux femmes dans ses bras et en les serrant brusquement les étouffants presque. Elle les garda un moment pour elle puis les relâcha, mais les deux femmes n'eurent pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que d'autres les prenaient dans leurs bras : August, Zelena, Margot, Marco, Killian ... Tous étaient là.

-On vous a vu passer alors on a voulu vous rejoindre. Vous allez bien ? Tous vos doigts ? Demanda Margot, ses bras autour de la brune.

-Oui, tous nos doigts. T'en fais pas, tu n'auras qu'à les compter. Sourit Regina en regardant du coin de l'œil Emma qui parlait avec August pendant que Granny donnait à manger aux bêtes.

Ils racontèrent la situation aux deux jeunes femmes, leur expliquant que l'épidémie avait pris plus d'ampleur et que Robin était gravement tombé malade, de même que Ruby. Ils restèrent allèrent tous s'asseoir dans le hall pour avoir des nouvelles, Emma et Regina mangeant de bonnes lasagnes que Granny avait fait et avait réchauffé avant de venir. Environ une heure plus tard, une porte s'ouvrit avec fracas - se claquant contre le mur - et Henry en sortit, courant droit des les bras de sa mère qui eut à peine le temps d'écarter son assiette avant d'être percuté par la petite tête brune. Emma le serra dans ses bras le plus fort possible, les yeux fermés, elle avait enfoui sa tête dans celle d'Henry, humant l'odeur de son fils, sereine. Whale les rassura leur disant qu'Henry pourrait rentrer maintenant qu'il avait été vacciné et passé le stade de patient à risque. Il leur demanda cependant de rester encore un moment afin de tous les vacciner au cas où, faisant grimacer certains.

-Hep Hep Hep, toi. Où crois tu aller ? Barra Zelena en voyant sa sœur s'enfuir.

-Chez moi. Indiqua Regina en essayant de passer outre sa sœur.

-Je crois pas non. Toi aussi tu dois te faire piquer.

-Certainement pas.

-Fais pas ton bébé, c'est pour ta santé. Et puis si tu ne fais pas, tu ne pourras plus nous voir. Rétorqua Zelena.

-Et tu veux nous voir tout le temps. Pas vrai, tata ? Appuya Margot avec son meilleur air de chien battu.

-Pas du tout, je me passe très bien de vous. Répondit Regina, un sourire sadique sur le visage.

Margot s'apprêtait à s'insurger, mais le Maire Hopper, le Docteur Whale et une autre infirmière appelée Safine débarquèrent afin de tous les vacciner. Hopper alla directement vers Regina - connaissant bien son tempérament face à la médecine - pour la piquer. Avec beaucoup de mauvaise volonté, elle retira sa cape et sa veste en remontant sa manche.

-Tu as mal à ton épaule ? Demanda Emma qui avait vu Regina faire rouler son épaule luxée en grimaçant.

-Non. Chuchota Regina avec de grands yeux réprobateurs.

-Tu es blessée ? Demanda Hopper en arrivant avec une aiguille qui fit à la fois pâlir Regina et Emma.

-Non. Grogna la brune en levant les yeux au ciel tout en vérifier que sa famille n'avait rien entendu, sinon elle était sûre d'en entendre parler pendant un moment.

-Elle s'est luxé l'épaule. Renseigna Emma.

-Non, mais c'est pas vrai. Tu ne sais pas te taire. S'écria presque Regina, agacée.

-Qu'est qu'il se passe ? Demanda Henry en montant sur les genoux de sa mère.

-Regina est une chochotte. Souffla Emma dans l'oreille d'Henry, mais assez fort pour que Regina l'entende.

-Dis celle qui est blanche comme un linge à la vue de ce truc.

-Si tu te voyais, t'es pas mieux non plus. D'ailleurs, ce truc, c'est une anguille et ça va rentrer dans ton corps à toi aussi. Nargua Emma avant de déglutir en avisant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Elles continuèrent de se chamailler ainsi sous le regard amusé et étonné de tout le monde. Elles avaient une complicité que personne ne soupçonnait avant leur départ et elles étaient différentes. En quoi ? Il ne le savait pas encore. Mais, elles étaient différentes.

Finalement, Hopper les piqua toutes les deux non sans avoir dû mal, les deux gigotants beaucoup. Il râla en leur disant que les enfants étaient moins chiants qu'elles. Puis, après avoir insisté, Whale ausculta l'épaule de Regina qui ne cessait de râler faisant rire Henry et Margot. La brune ressortit donc, le bras en écharpe. Mais elle ne fût pas au bout de ses peines, puisqu'au moment de repartir, ses chiens refusèrent d'obtempérer, trop épuisés.

-Laisse - les là pour la nuit. Ils ne risquent rien. Proposa Zelena.

-Je ne vais pas les laisser là. Refusa Regina. J'ai envie de rentrer.

-Je ne t'ai pas dit que toi, tu resterais ici, espèce de singe. Laisse - les ici et récupère - les demain matin ou je te les ramène avec Margot. Allez, tu es épuisé.

-Tu es folle, il est hors de question qu'ils restent ici. Et j'ai deux chiens qui ont besoin de soin. Rétorqua la brune en passant à côté de sa sœur pour rejoindre ses chiens.

Zelena râla ouvertement, plus qu'agacé du comportement enfantin et buté de sa sœur. Mais elle ne tenta pas plus de la convaincre. Si elle arrivait encore à convaincre la brune de se laisser se soigner de temps à autre, elle savait très bien qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à lui faire laisser ses chiens, sa famille. Elle proposa de porter deux chiens jusqu'à chez sa sœur et Hopper se proposa également. Donc, Zelena et August repartir avec un chien dans les bras, Hopper six chiens dans sa voiture et Regina, Emma, Henry et Margot avec deux chiens dans le sac à chien qu'ils tirèrent jusqu'à chez la brune. Heureusement, elle ne vivait pas loin de l'hôpital, à peine quinze minutes à pieds. Ceci dit, pour Emma et Regina qui étaient déjà vide d'énergie, ce trajet parut l'étape la plus dure de toute leur expédition, mais le froid avait au moins le mérite de les réveiller. Ils arrivèrent tous chez la brune qui s'activa à s'occuper de deux de ses chiens qui avaient les muscles froissés. Margot et Henry observèrent la brune s'occuper de ses chiens tandis qu'Emma était partie prendre une bonne douche bien chaude et réparatrice que lui avait conseillé Regina. Ou plutôt ordonnée. La journaliste avait voulu aider la musher, mais celle - ci avait refusé, voyant que la blonde tenait à peine sur ses genoux. Et puisqu'elle avait refusé, Regina lui avait dit d'aller se doucher afin qu'elle - même puisse y aller lorsqu'elle aurait fini. Emma y était donc aller un peu en rechignant - pour la forme - mais n'avait finalement pas du tout regretter cette super douche. Elle y passa probablement vraiment beaucoup de temps parce que lorsqu'elle sortit, la salle - de - bain était embuée et elle put entendre Margot et Henry parler. Elle s'habilla avec des vêtements propres que Zelena lui avait donné après avoir fouillé dans l'armoire de sa sœur. Elle enfila le jogging bordeaux et un gros sweat jaune à capuche, les cheveux relâchés, se sentant bien mieux. Elle arriva dans la salle et vit Henry et Margot assis à terre en train de discuter et Zelena, August et Regina en cuisine. Laquelle en profita pour partir elle aussi se lever et se relaxer.

Pendant ce temps, Emma raconta aux enfants et aux adultes leur expédition. L'histoire fut entrecoupée de "Ooh", "j'aurais trop voulu y être" et de grognement réprobateur en entendant les risques qu'elles avaient pris. Lorsque Regina revint, ils s'installèrent tous dans le salon - les enfants à terre, August dans l'un des fauteuils et les trois femmes dans le canapé, Regina au milieu - et mangèrent un bon plat de pâtes. Les discussions allaient de bon train et alors qu'August parlait de ses études, il fut coupé par les rires des deux enfants qui essayaient d'être le plus discret possible.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle dans ce que je dis.

-C'est pas toi. Enfin si, c'est si ennuyant qu'elles se sont endormies. Rigola Henry.

Les deux adultes tournèrent la tête et ne purent réprimer le doux sourire qui s'immisça sur leur visage. Emma était endormie, le visage enfoui dans les cheveux de la brune, sa tête reposant sur les épaules de la brune alors que Regina avait posé sa tête sur celle de la blonde. Ils rangèrent tout silencieusement et les laissèrent dormir, n'osant pas les réveillant. Zelena mit un plaid sur les deux femmes et ils repartirent chez eux. Henry resta sur place voulant rester auprès de sa mère. Aucun des deux adultes ne purent refuser et Zelena demanda à Henry de prévenir sa sœur qu'elle passerait dans la matinée. Henry ferma la porte derrière eux et retourna dans le salon. Il s'asseya sur la table base en observant les deux femmes, sourcils fronçaient. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait l'impression qu'il y avait bien plus dans cette position. Il s'était d'ailleurs déjà posé la question lorsqu'il était intervenu lors de leur chute sur la glace. Ses yeux commençant à lui devenir lourd, il décida qu'il poserait des questions le lendemain à sa mère et alla se couchait dans la chambre que lui et sa mère avaient occupés quelques jours auparavant.

Au petit matin, Emma se réveilla en sursaut en entendant un gros bruit de fracas. Elle s'assit brusquement regardant autour d'elle, essayant de se souvenir où elle était. Elle entendit un gémissement plaintif par - terre et baissa le regard. Elle vit Regina grimaçant et tenant son épaule, allongée à terre.

-Regina ? Tu vas bien ? Demanda Emma en s'agenouillant aux côtés de la brune.

-Ouais. J'ai glissé. Soupira la brune en s'asseyant et en baillant faisant battre le cœur d'Emma._ Dieu qu'elle est mignonne. _Quoi ?

-Rien, rien. Rougit Emma, prise en faute. Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir dit au revoir aux autres. Changea de sujet Emma en tendant sa main vers la brune pour l'aider à se relever.

-Moi non plus. On a dû s'endormir alors qu'ils étaient encore là.

Emma s'apprêtait à répondre, mais la porte s'ouvrit sur Henry les bras chargés de sac, un grand sourire sur le visage.

-Vous êtes réveillé. Sourit Henry avant de se jeter dans les bras de sa mère.

-C'est quoi tout ça ? Demanda la blonde.

-Je voulais vous préparer votre petit - déjeuné, mais j'ai pas réussi à allumer la plaque et j'ai rien trouvé dans les placards. Du coup, comme vous n'étiez toujours pas réveillé, je suis allé au Granny's pour aller chercher le petit déjeuné.

-Oh mon dieu ! Mon fils, c'est le meilleur. Hurla Emma en embrassant Henry partout et en le serrant fort. Tu vas où ? Demanda la jeune mère en voyant Regina sortir.

-Je vais voir comment Chaka Khan et Inook vont. Et ils ne vont pas tarder à avoir faim. Renseigna la brune en sortant.

Les deux Nolan la regardèrent partir avant de se remettre à des câlins qui leurs avaient beaucoup manqué.

-Tu m'as manqué ici. Et ça commençait à être effrayant.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là. Tu m'as manqué aussi et j'ai carrément flippé aussi. Tu n'as pas été le seul.

-J'aurais trop voulu venir.

-Franchement, j'en reviens toujours pas qu'on soit arrivée saine et sauve vue le nombre d'obstacles qu'on a dû surmonter. Mais j'ai pratiquement tout filmé, je te ferais voir. Indiqua Emma dans un clin d'œil.

-Trop bien. Ici aussi, il s'est passé un super truc je crois.

-Ah bon ? Ouais, je crois que Ruby et August ont décidé d'être un couple.

-Il lui a parlé ?

-Oui. Et puis ils se sont embrassés dans le Granny, devant tout le monde. Pour que ce soit plus un secret.

-Oh mon dieu ! Va falloir que je rattrape tout ça. Et il s'est passé quoi après leur baiser ?

-Rien. Ruby s'est évanouie et on l'a emmené à l'hôpital. Ils ne se sont pas revus entre temps.

-Merde. Souffla Emma.

-Gros mot. Un dollars. Nargua Henry.

Avant qu'Emma n'ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, Regina entrait à nouveau chez elle, les joues rouges. Ils déjeunèrent tous, Henry racontant les potins de la ville, avant de s'arrêter, voyant une chose qui ne lui plaisait pas.

-Pourquoi t'as rien à ton épaule si elle est cassée ?

-Elle n'est pas cassée, elle est juste déboîtée.

-Papi aussi, il a souvent l'épaule déboîtée. Il la met dans une écharpe, pourquoi tu n'as pas celle d'hier ?

-Oui, c'est vrai ça. Pourquoi ? Demanda Emma en mettant sa tête dans ses deux mains, un regard innocent sur le visage.

-Parce que j'en ai pas besoin.

-Ca m'étonnerait, si elle est vraiment déboîtée alors faut en prendre soin et faire du kiné. Récita Henry.

-Bah vas - y pour me trouver un kiné, p'tit génie. Rétorqua Regina en débarrassant. Et puis j'en ai vu d'autres et j'ai jamais fait autant de manières.

-Papi s'est déboîté l'épaule quand il était plus jeune. Maman n'était même pas encore née. Et avec mamie, ils avaient pas assez d'argent pour se soigner alors il a rien fait à part attendre que ça passe. Sauf que ça c'est mal réparé et aujourd'hui, son épaule se casse souvent. Rien qu'en dormant et en se retournant dessus, il peut se faire mal. Après, c'est comme tu veux. Déclara le petit garçon en haussant les épaules avant de prendre l'écharpe et de la faire glisser à travers la table, pour la mettre devant la brune.

Regina resta stoïque, n'ayant plus rien à dire._ Si maintenant même un gosse qu'elle connaissait à peine lui faisait la morale. _Elle regarda le petit garçon sortir en traînant des pieds, la bouche ouverte. Elle avait tellement focalisé son regard sur la petite tête brune, qu'elle n'avait pas vu la journaliste s'approcher doucement pour se mettre à côté d'elle et l'entourer de ses deux bras, posant son menton sur son épaule.

-Y a rien de mauvais d'apprendre à se laisser se soigner. Au contraire, ça fait rien si ce n'est de faire en sorte que ça ne se reproduise jamais. Dit Emma en tendant l'écharpe à Regina.

Celle - ci souffla lourdement, mais mit tout de même l'écharpe. Elle demanda pour la peine à Emma de faire la vaisselle. Une fois fait, Regina mit en route un vinyle et une chanson de Plastic Culture intitulée_ So Much Stress_ retentit. La brune se mit à danser et la blonde la rejoignit. Dans les bras l'une de l'autre, elles dansèrent au rythme des chansons. Le petit garçon entendit la musique retentir fortement et avait décidé de laisser les chiens pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Il passa sa tête par la fenêtre et vit les deux femmes dansaient. Ils les trouva drôles et complices, tellement qu'il entra discrètement et prit la caméra de sa mère pour les filmer, caché derrière le canapé. Soudain, Emma mit ses deux bras autour du cou de la brune et elles se rapprochèrent plus que de raison et Regina posa ses lèvres pour un long baiser qu'Emma lui rendit. Henry fut si surpris qu'il en lâcha la caméra qui retomba à terre surprenant les deux femmes qui se séparèrent immédiatement. Alors que les trente minutes du disque s'écoulaient, les trois se regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés, sans oser sortir un seul mot. Formant un triangle, ils étaient tous figés.

-Hen … Henry. Tenta Emma.

Les premiers mots qui lui étaient venus étaient_ "Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois"_, mais bien évidemment que si c'était ce qu'il croyait. Il avait vu sa mère embrasser une autre femme. Henry était perdu, il avait bien vu que quelque chose avait changé entre les deux femmes, mais pas à ce point. Et les deux femmes ne savaient pas non plus quoi dire parce qu'elles aussi elles étaient perdues. Elles ne savaient pas ce qu'il se passait, ce qu'elles étaient. Rien du tout. Aucun mot n'avait été mis là - dessus. Emma alla s'asseoir à côté d'Henry et se mit en face de lui.

-Vous vous êtes embrassées.

-Oui.

-Vous vous aimez ?

-Euh, Henry …

-Ou alors vous êtes comme August ?

-Euh, pour le moment on va dire ça. C'est nouveau et on n'a pas eu le temps d'en parler. Dit Emma en regardant au - dessus du canapé pour voir si ce qu'elle disait convenait à la brune, mais celle - ci était invisible. Elle ne l'avait même pas vu partir, Henry non plus.

-Mais vous sortez ensemble ?

-Ecoute, j'aimerais en parler avec Regina avant d'en parler avec toi. Et ensuite, promis je te dit tout, okay ?

-Okay.

-Ca ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, c'est cool. Elle est super, je l'aime bien donc ça ne me dérange pas. Et c'est génial que tu sortes à nouveau avec quelqu'un. Rassura le petit garçon.

-Ca ne te dérange pas que ce soit une femme ?

-Tu m'as déjà dit que tu étais attirée par les deux genres, alors ça me fait rien. Je t'ai jamais vu avec un homme, pas besoin de m'habituer.

-Donc, s'il y avait plus, tu serais okay ?

-Carrément. Mais juste, elle vit ici et nous à Boston. Comment on va faire ?

-Oh, tout doux. Une chose en son temps. Ca te dérange si je vais la chercher ?

-Non, non. Je dois finir mes devoirs de toute façon.

Emma embrassa son fils et enfila sa veste avant de sortir dehors. Il commençait à nouveau à souffler, la neige virevoltant. Emma entra dans l'enclos des chiens, vide et alla jusqu'au fond où une petite cabane était. Elle ouvrit la porte et trouva Regina assise au milieu de ses chiens - sur de la paille - en - train de masser la patte de l'un d'eux. Emma s'avança au milieu des chiens qui lui sautaient dessus et s'assit en face de la brune, Snow venant poser sa tête sur ses cuisses, réclamant des caresses qu'Emma lui accorda.

-Salut. Débuta Emma, légèrement gênée.

-Salut. Répondit Regina pas plus à l'aise. Aucune d'elle n'osa renchérir durant de longue minutes jusqu'à ce que Regina ne se lance une bonne fois pour toute. Ca va avec Henry ?

-Oui, je lui ai expliqué et ça ne lui pose aucun problème. Il ne s'y attendait juste pas.

-Et qu'est - ce - que tu lui as expliqué au juste ?

-La vérité. Qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous, mais qu'on n'en avait pas encore vraiment parlé et que je lui en dirais plus lorsque moi - même, j'en saurais plus.

-D'accord.

-Y a pas de pression okay.

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler. Trancha Regina durement. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux et j'ai encore moins envie d'en parler.

-Okay, je comprends. Rassura Emma malgré tout surprise par le comportement agressif de la brune. On va rentrer au Granny's de toute façon. Déclara la blonde en se levant.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe, mais je sais que j'ai envie que tu restes. Que vous restiez. Souffla Regina alors qu'Emma était à la porte. Elle avait soufflé ces mots si bas qu'Emma eut presque du mal à l'entendre, mais elle les entendit et les prit en compte.

Et deux semaines étaient passées dans une petite routine. Après ces mots, Emma et Henry avaient pour ainsi dire emménager chez la brune. Ils y passer le plus clair de leur temps et à force de ramener petit à petit leurs affaires, ils avaient fini par tout ramener. Ils avaient appris qu'Henry ne pourrait pas retourner à l'école avant deux semaines, au risque de contaminer d'autres enfants de son école. Donc, Emma avait décidé de prolonger son séjour de deux semaines. Henry passait ses journées avec Regina auprès de chiens ou bien dans la bibliothèque de Belle à lire et le soir, il rejoignit Margot à la sortie de l'école pour discuter. Notamment de l'évolution amoureuse de la brune et de la blonde. Cette idylle n'était passée inaperçue de personne, mais personne n'osa en parler ou charrier quiconque. Surtout parce que leur curiosité était rassasiée par tout ce qu'Henry et Margot racontaient. D'ailleurs, ces deux là étaient devenus inséparables, parlant de tout et de rien. August quant à lui, avait aussi déménagé ses affaires chez Ruby avec qui il découvrait les joies de l'amour et de la vie en couple. Il n'y avait aucun doute, cette ville les avaient tous changés.

Seulement, les deux semaines étaient passées et il ne restait plus qu'une nuit avant que les bostoniens ne reprennent leur avion pour leur vie citadine. Et Emma et Regina n'avaient toujours pas parlé de ce qu'il se passerait ensuite. La brune avait promis à Henry qu'il resterait en contact et Henry lui avait même appris à utiliser le facetime afin qu'il puisse s'appeler le plus souvent possible. Emma en avait déduit que cela signifiait que Regina voulait que cette histoire perdure, mais elles n'avaient toujours pas parler de l'après. Alors qu'elles étaient nues et enlacées après des aurevoirs charnelles, Emma décida qu'il était temps que dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

-Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer.

-Moi non plus, je n'ai pas envie de vous laisser partir.

-Vraiment ? Demanda Emma pour se rassurer.

-Oui. Je me suis habituée à votre présence et j'aime ça, j'ai pas vraiment envie de vous dire aurevoir maintenant.

-Moi non plus. Est - ce - que ça veut dire que tu veux qu'on continue ? Même lorsque je serais partie ?

-J'aimerais beaucoup oui. Les relations à distance ça peut marcher.

-Oui, je pense que ça peut le faire.

-Mais Emma, je veux que tu le saches maintenant. Je ne veux pas vous rejoindre en ville. Je ne veux pas faire ça.

-Je sais, on en as déjà parlé de ça. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'Henry t'as appris à te servir du Facetime. Et on pourra venir ici de temps en temps. J'ai les moyens et au pire je ferais passer ça pour du travail. Sourit la blonde.

-Merci de comprendre ça.

-C'est sûr que je suis bien plus gentille que toi lorsque tu t'es moqué de ma peur des araignées.

-Emma, tu étais littéralement hystérique. Tu m'as cassée une chaise pour pouvoir tuer cette araignée.

-Mais elle était énorme et effrayante. S'offusqua la blonde. Et ton est très méchante.

-D'accord, si tu veux. Alors pour me faire pardonner, j'ai bien une idée … Sous entendit la brune en grimpant à califourchon sur la blonde.

-Je voudrais bien voir ça. Putain, t'es insatiable. Gémit Emma alors que Regina l'embrassa partout.

-Je compte bien te laisser un souvenir des plus marquants d'ici. Déclara d'une voix suave Regina en suçant la peau de la blonde.

Elles ne dormirent à peine qu'une heure - savourant leurs dernières étreintes - lorsque le réveil se mit à sonner. Signe que l'heure du départ était imminente.

Ils firent tous leur adieux larmoyants, tous y laissèrent leur larme et les bagages furent lancés dans le camion du maire Hopper pour aller en direction de l'aéroport. Mais dans le but de prolonger leur présence, Regina proposa à Henry et Emma de les emmener à mi - chemins en traîneaux. Du coup, Ruby en profita pour aller avec le maire Hopper et restait un peu plus avec August aussi. La voiture partit et le traîneau aussi, Emma et Henry assit sur le sac - à - chien et Regina menant sa meute. Les Nolan purent alors faire leurs adieux à cette montagne magnifique et pleine de neige une dernière fois. Traversant l'horizon blanc à vive allure. Ils eurent même le droit à une prise en chasse. En effet, alors qu'ils descendaient une longue pente, ils aperçurent un troupe de caribou. Et l'instant animal des chiens se réveillant, ils dévièrent leur route pour prendre en chasse le troupeau de caribou qui s'éparpilla partout. Regina dû sortir son encre afin de stopper le traîneau et arrêter ses chiens. Une fois que le troupeau était assez loin et sa meute calme, la brune relança son traîneau. Ils continuèrent à défiler ce paysage durant deux grosses heures et finalement, comme toute bonne chose, celle - ci prit fin. Henry fit un énorme câlin à Regina lui disant qu'elle allait énormément lui manquer et celle - ci en eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle lui promit qu'il se reverrait très vite et elle lui donna la boussole de son père afin qu'il retrouve le chemin d'ici pour toujours. Ensuite fut les adieux avec Emma qui furent bien plus douloureux. Elles ne se dirent rien, les mots étant trop bloqués par l'émotion. Elles se contentèrent d'échanger un long baiser d'adieu qui fut vite rejoint de perles salées, signé de leur tristesse. Puis, Regina regarda la voiture partir pour un endroit où jamais elle n'ira. Elle s'asseya au milieu de ses chiens et laissa libre cour à son chagrin.

Dans l'avion, alors qu'Henry et August venaient de s'endormir, Emma laissa elle aussi libre court à son chagrin observant l'immense étendue de l'Alaska s'éloigner d'elle. Elle avait le cœur lourd, mais également léger car malgré - tout, malgré cette aventure au fin fond de la terre, elle avait découvert l'amour et réveiller son cœur qui était terré depuis des années au fin fond de son âme.

* * *

****Et voilà, je fini ce chapitre sur une notre un peu triste, mais n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. ****

****Merci de me lire, ****

****A dimanche prochain,****

**_**LyliTom.**_**


	10. Boston

**Salut et bon dimanche en temps de confinement. J'espère que ça va toujours. Alors réponse aux GUEST : **

_**Loann37: Hallo à toi. Merci beaucoup, je suis très contente. J'adore la neige, les mondes artique et tout ce qui si touche. Donc oui, j'ai regardé beaucoup de documentaire et de films et j'ai fait beaucoup de recherche pour coller un minimum à cet univers. Je suis vraiment contente que les paysages soient assez explicites. Voici les retrouvailles et merci de lire ;)**_

_**Aioli : Merci beaucoup, c'est l'effet que j'ai essayé d'instaurer. **_

**BonNe leCtuRe à TOUtes et à TouS :D**

* * *

**Etape 10 : Boston**

-Oh, putain. Gémit Emma dans son bureau, la main dans sa culotte et l'autre déboutonnant doucement sa chemise.

-Oh, c'est pas vrai, Emma. Tu ne portes pas de soutien - gorge. Gémit à son tour Regina en sous - vêtements, dans son lit. J'ai tellement envie de les embrasser.

-Et moi donc. Ton corp parfait me manque.

-Recule - toi un peu que je puisse tout voir. Supplia Regina qui venait de dégrafer son soutien - gorge et de jeter sa culotte en poussant son ordinateur plus loin pour donner une vue d'ensemble à Emma.

-Tu es si belle.

-Toi aussi. Mon dieu, je t'aime. Emmaa !

La tension monta crescendo entre les deux femmes de plus en plus tremblantes et les derniers mots d'excitation eurent raison d'elles. Elles jouirent dans un même son, essoufflées. L'une comme l'autre continua ses mouvements qui se firent de plus en plus lent, se remettant doucement de leur orgasme tout en prolongeant leur plaisir. Mais...

Emma sursauta brusquement et manqua de tomber de son fauteuil alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur sa mère.

-Oh, mon dieu ! Cria sa mère en mettant sa main devant ses yeux et l'autre plaqué contre le mur.

-Maman ! Hurla Emma en cachant sa poitrine et en ramassant sa chemise. Mais qu'est - ce - que tu fais là ?!

-J'étais venu te dire qu'on était revenu.

-Mais vous deviez pas être là avant deux heures. S'agaça la blonde.

-Il pleut. Si tu m'avais dit que tu nous avais envoyé Henry pour t'envoyer en l'air avec ta copine, on serait allé à la maison. Bonjour, Regina, d'ailleurs. Lança sa mère sans trop savoir si la brune était là.

-Qu'est - ce - qu'il se passe ? Tu parles avec Regina ? Demanda une petite voix derrière qui tentait de passer entre les jambes de sa grand - mère.

-Non, reste là-bas. Hurlèrent les deux femmes.

-Fini ton affaire en silence et ... et rejoins nous. Conclu la grand - mère, les joues rouges.

Emma grogna et se recula à nouveau pour voir Regina qui avait la tête dans un oreiller pour cacher ses rires.

-Ris pas, c'est pas drôle. Maugréa Emma.

-Excuse - moi, mais si. Continua de rire Regina.

-Ouais, bah tu rigoleras moins lorsqu'elle te ressortira ça le jour où vous vous verrez.

-Parce que tu voudrais me présenter à tes parents maintenant ? Demanda la brune, un sourcil relevait.

Quatre semaines qu'ils étaient rentrés et les premiers jours avaient été réellement très durs pour les trois notamment pour Emma et Regina qui avaient passée énormément de temps ensemble et redécouvert l'amour. Tous les deux jours, ils s'appelaient tous les trois pour prendre des nouvelles l'un de l'autre sauf en début de semaine puisque Regina était en course. Le reste du temps, ils ne loupaient aucun appel. Dix - huit heures sans faute, Regina appelait les deux bostoniens pour parfois parler quelques minutes et d'autres fois plus longtemps. A vrai dire, plus le temps passait et plus les appels étaient longs. Depuis quelques soirs même, ils gardaient la connexion et mangeait ensemble tout en discutant et ensuite, ils se disaient au revoir et Henry allait dans sa chambre, conscient que sa mère avait des choses à dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Et les deux femmes pouvaient continuer à discuter pendant des heures ou bien, elles s'installaient chacune dans leur coin, mais visible - Emma à son bureau et Regina dans sa salle - et elles travaillaient, ayant ainsi l'impression d'être ensemble malgré la distance. Aucune d'elles n'avait imaginé connaître un jour l'amour et encore plus un amour aussi fort. Emma s'y mettait corps et âme, elle avait tellement envie que cela fonctionne, d'autant qu'elle en avait longuement discuté avec ses parents qui semblaient ravis de cette histoire même s'ils étaient inquiets par rapport à la distance. En parlant de distance, c'est Regina qui l'était moins. Plus avenante, moins brusque dans ses mots et agissements avec Emma comme avec Henry, elle semblait s'être adouci et apprenait doucement ce qu'était d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre que sa sœur à choyer. Et il y a deux semaines, elles s'étaient dit leur premier "je t'aime". Ces mots avaient échappé à Emma alors qu'elle disait aurevoir à sa belle. Elle avait paniqué, pensant faire peur à Regina, mais celle - ci - après être sortie de sa surprise - lui avait sourit avec les yeux les plus amoureux qu'Emma n'avait jamais vu et lui avait rendu ses mots. Des mots qu'Emma disait plus souvent que Regina, mais des mots toujours aussi sincères et émouvants chaque fois qu'ils étaient émis.

-Faudra bien passer par là un jour. Déclara Emma.

-Et si tu te rhabillais et m'emmenais voir Henry ? Proposa Regina souhaitant changer de sujet ce qui n'échappa pas à Emma.

La blonde hocha la tête et les deux se rhabillèrent et se recoiffèrent rapidement avant de sortir du bureau pour rejoindre la famille d'Emma. Sa mère et son père étaient dans la cuisine tandis qu'Henry et Neal - qui était rentrée pour le wenk - end - étaient dans le canapé jouant à un jeu vidéo.

-Regina ! S'exclama Henry en mettant sur pause le jeu alors que sa mère venait de déposer l'ordinateur sur la table basse.

-Salut ! Comment ça va ?

-Super et toi ? Et les chiens ?

-Toujours super. Et j'ai appris ce matin que Snow était enceinte.

-Vraiment ! C'est trop bien.

-Tiens. Dit Neal en chuchotant, un verre d'eau tendue à sa sœur.

-Qu'est - ce - que tu veux que j'en fasse ?

-Faut bien s'hydrater après avoir du sport, même si c'est par caméra.

-Crétin ! Dit Emma en frappant l'arrière de la tête de son frère.

-Hey ! C'est pas moi qui suis en manque.

Emma prit un oreiller pour le frapper avec et son frère en prit un second pour se défendre.

-Emma arrête de frapper son frère.

-C'est lui qui a commencé. Geignit Emma comme une enfant.

Neal en profita pour lui asséna un nouveau coup qu'Emma lui rendit. Ils continuèrent de se chamailler jusqu'à entendre une phrase qui les fit se stopper immédiatement.

-J'aurais bien voulu que tu sois là pour voir mon spectacle. En plus, tu m'as beaucoup aidé avec Margot à tout monter. Ca aurait été cool.

Depuis qu'Henry était rentré, il préparé avec son école le spectacle de Noël et chaque enfant devait préparer un spectacle personnel. Henry avait décidé de faire en sorte de reproduire tout ce qu'il avait vu en Alaska et Regina l'avait énormément aidé pour trouver des histoires sur les Inuits, une péripétie à raconter. Elle lui avait même envoyé certains habits polaires à sa taille afin qu'il s'en serve comme costume. Et avec Margot, durant trois wenk - end, elle avait aidé Henry à écrire le scénario et les chansons. Le spectacle avait été bouclé la semaine précédente et Henry avait fait part à la blonde et à la brune sa tristesse de savoir que Regina ne viendrait pas. La brune avait été très mal - à - l'aise et s'en voulait un peu, mais Emma l'avait rassuré et lui avait dit de ne pas s'en vouloir. De toute manière, la jeune maman filmerait le spectacle, donc elle avait promis de l'envoyer à Regina.

-Je sais, Henry. Moi aussi, j'aurais adoré te voir. Mais c'est pas possible.

-Je sais.

-Bon, je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir raccrocher.

-Quoi ? Déjà, pourquoi ?

-J'ai une course importante à faire demain et je pars tôt. Je n'ai pas encore fini de tout préparer.

-Oh, d'accord.

-Tu ne m'as rien dit. Tu reviens quand ?

-Euh ... dans deux jours je pense.

-Tu seras même pas là demain soir après mon spectacle alors ?

-Je suis désolé, mais c'est une course vraiment très importante que je n'ai pas pu refuser. Mais dès que je rentre, je vous appelle.

-D'accord. C'est quoi comme course.

-Euh ... Je vous expliquerez à mon retour. Comme ça, ça fera une longue histoire et on parlera encore plus longtemps. Dit Regina en un clin d'œil. Ça marche ?

-Okay. Ça marche. Fais attention à toi. Demanda Henry.

-Bien - sûr. Allez, bisous.

-Salut, on t'aime. Dit Henry.

-Fait pas de connerie ou je te tue. Bye. Prévint Emma.

-Vous en faîtes pas. Je vous aime aussi.

Et l'image se stoppa sur le visage de Regina qui leur mimait un baiser avant que l'écran ne devienne complètement noir.

Les deux Nolan restèrent un instant figés, un léger sourire sur leur visage, comme à chaque fois après qu'ils aient raccroché. Puis, la mère d'Emma les appela tous pour aller manger. Cela arrivait souvent. Ses parents habitant dans l'immeuble en face, soit eux soit Emma débarquait à l'improviste et manger chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Sauf quand leur fille était en déplacement, il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'ils ne se voient. Et depuis que Neal était parti faire ses études dans l'Etat d'à côté, ses parents s'incrustaient encore plus souvent.

-Alors Henry ? Prêt pour demain ? Demanda Mary - Margaret.

-Oui. Mais j'ai un peu peur. On a répété dans la salle aujourd'hui et il y avait vraiment beaucoup de chaises. Si elles sont toutes remplies, il va y avoir beaucoup de monde. Angoissa le petit garçon.

-T'inquiètes pas pour ça. Tu es le meilleur et ton spectacle est vraiment magnifique, de même que les décors. Ils vont tous adorer. Rassura Emma.

-En plus, tu vas voir. Tu seras tellement ébloui par la lumière que tu ne verras personne dans la salle. Ou au pire, tu les imagines tous endormis. C'est ce que je fais moi quand j'ai un oral à passer. Conseilla Neal.

-Je connaissais la méthode d'imaginer tout le monde tout nu, moi. Releva David.

-Ouais, mais ce n'est pas le mieux quand vous êtes le public. Grimaça Neal faisant rire tout le monde.

Ils continuèrent le repas qui se termina au moment où Henry se mit à bâiller fortement tout en se frottant les yeux. Sa mère alla le coucher et le border, le rassurant une nouvelle fois sur son spectacle du lendemain. Il avait toujours était timide et s'il angoissait rien qu'à l'idée de réciter une poésie devant sa classe, elle imaginait bien que l'angoisse était plus forte à l'idée de passer devant toute une école et les parents avec. Elle espérait juste qu'il allait réussir à faire son numéro et qu'il n'allait pas se figer. Elle embrassa à nouveau son fils et alla rejoindre ses parents dans la cuisine en train de tout ranger. Neal était déjà parti.

-J'espère qu'il va bien dormir. Il angoisse vraiment. Soupira Emma en s'asseyant sur le comptoir de la cuisine avec son père.

-Ne t'en fais pas, il angoisse toujours dès qu'il doit passer à l'oral et ensuite, pouf, plus rien. C'est oublié. Souviens - toi de la fois où il a fait un caprice pour ne pas chanter dans le spectacle de fin d'année. On l'a forcé et une fois qu'il s'est lancé, il aurait pu continuer des heures encore.

-Ouais, mais là, c'est pas pareil. Il s'était mis en tête que peut - être Regina pourrait venir. Ils ont presque tout fait ensemble.

-Elle lui a sous - entendu qu'elle viendrait ? S'enquit David.

-Non, elle a été claire dès le début avec nous. Jamais elle ne viendrait à Boston.

-Et ça ne te dérange pas ?

-On n'en a déjà parlé et je t'ai déjà dit non.

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas qu'à toi de faire des allers - retours.

-Bah, dans tous les cas, j'ai plus les moyens qu'elle de le faire. Et ça ne me dérange pas, en vrai. Si vous aviez vous cet endroit. C'est vraiment magique, c'est si beau, si apaisant. Et les gens sont géniaux. J'aimais bien Zelena, la sœur de Regina et Ruby me manque aussi, même si on s'appelle souvent. Dit - elle les yeux brillants comme chaque fois qu'elle racontait son voyage. Et vous, en parlant de ça, vous en êtes où de la recherche de votre maison de rêve ?

-Toujours nul part. Rien n'est jamais assez bien pour ta mère. Se plaignit David qui n'en pouvait plus depuis deux mois de visiter mille - et - une maison dans mille - et - un endroit sans que cela ne plaise en serait - ce qu'un peu à sa femme qui ne savait d'ailleurs pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait.

-Je veux une maison dans laquelle je me sens chez moi.

-Tu as au moins vraiment envie de partir ?

-Bien -sûr enfin !

-Je sais pas. Vous vivez dans cet appart' depuis des années. Y a toute ta vie, tous vos souvenirs dedans. Peut - être que tu n'as juste pas envie de quitter cet appartement finalement. Supposa Emma.

-N'importe quoi. J'en ai marre de cette ville et je veux une maison. J'en ai toujours voulu une. Se vexa presque la mère d'Emma. Bon, on va y aller. A demain, on se retrouve directement à l'école. Conclu la mère en embrassant sa fille et en partant sans plus de cérémonie.

-A demain. Rigola Emma. Je pensais qu'on partirait ensemble, j'ai toujours pas de voiture. Dit Emma. Lorsqu'elle était rentrée, elle avait retrouvé sa voiture sans roue et sans moteur. Elle avait porté plainte, mais n'avait toujours pas eu le temps de louer une voiture.

-Désolé, ma chérie. Mais on a encore une visite demain. Après, tu peux venir. Tu verras à quel point, elle est épuisante. "Pas assez de lumière", "pas assez d'arbres", "pas envie de mettre de rideau", "trop de voisin", "pas assez de voisin". Imita le père d'Emma avec une voix aiguë.

-Je passe mon tour. Bonne nuit, papa. Embrassa Emma avant de fermer la porte derrière son père.

Elle éteignit les lumières et alla prendre une bonne douche. Avant d'aller se coucher, elle envoya un dernier message à Regina :

_J'aurais adoré faire un second round. Je me sens vide de ne pas avoir pu continuer et surtout d'avoir été coupé si vite. J'ai hâte de pouvoir te rappeler bientôt et de te toucher pour de bons. Tu me manques. Et fait attention à toi. Bisous partout ;)_

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse de la part de Regina. Le musher ne lui répondait jamais de doute manière. C'était trop abstrait pour Regina qui détestait répondre par message. Alors, même quand la réponse nécessitait une courte phrase, Regina préférait cent fois appeler pour donner sa réponse que d'envoyer un message et attendre impatiemment qu'on lui réponde et surtout de ne pas voir ou entendre nettement la réaction de la personne. La blonde s'endormit rapidement, rêvant comme depuis plusieurs nuits, de la brune aux cheveux de jais.

-Allez, je te laisse. Tu vas être génial. T'en fais pas. Encourageaune dernière fois Emma avant de quitter les coulisses pour rejoindreses parents, August et son frère dans la salle des spectateurs. Ilsétaient installés au milieu de la salle et Emma était la premièrede sa rangée. Comme elle était photographe de formation, elle avaitété mandaté pour prendre en photo et filmer le spectacle. Elleétait toujours mandaté dès qu'il y avait un événement à l'écoleet, à vrai dire, ça l'arrangeait très bien. Premièrement, parcequ'ainsi elle était dédouané de toutes les obligations de parentsd'élèves qui devaient chacun leur tour être accompagnant à unesortie, participer à l'organisation d'un événement ou pleind'autres choses qu'elle détestait faire. Ça lui évitait égalementde ne pas passer trop de temps avec les parents d'élèves quiétaient bien souvent toujours en train de la juger et de l'agacer àtoujours se vanter de leurs enfants. Enfin, elle adorait photographié les moments de vie et par conséquent, son fils. Alors si elle pouvait le faire même quand il était à l'école, elle ne se gênerait pas. D'autant qu'au moins, elle était sûr d'avoir des photos de lui et des belles. Sans se vanter.

La salle était pleine à craquer. Il y avait tellement de monde que certains retardataires étaient obligés de rester debout derrière les chaises. La lumière se tamisa et la directrice d'école fit son speech de remerciement et d'encouragement avant de laisser place aux enfants. Une première histoire démarra racontant l'histoire d'enfant qui imaginait des pièges pour réussir à attraper le Père-Noël pour pouvoir l'embrasser et lui faire des câlins. La deuxième et plus longue histoire étaient aussi la plus connue, la naissance de Jésus. Histoire que l'on retrouvait dans toutes les écoles américaines qui se respecte. Tous étaient ravis de cette ambiance à la fois émouvante et amusante. Puis vint le tour de Henry. Cette fois – ci, Emma posa sa caméra sur son trépied qu'elle ajusta afin de pouvoir regarder son fils de ses propres yeux. Elle avait peur pour son fils. Ils durent attendre quelques instants que le décor s'installe et les rideaux rouges s'évaporèrent à nouveau, laissant voir Henry habillé en inuit, un traîneau de chien derrière – lui donc quatre élèves à quatre patte déguisés en chien était attaché, de la fausse neige tombant au – dessus d'eux. Henry s'avança sur le devant de la scène pour commencer son monologue. Les mains le long de son corps, il les ramena doucement devant lui pour les joindre et torde ses doigts. Il prit une grande inspiration et débuta son texte …

Mais rien ne sortit. Les mots étaient bloqués dans sa gorge et seul de grandes respirations sortaient. Il avait un trou. Il ne savait plus quoi faire et commençait à paniquer. Les larmes aux yeux, il chercha sa mère. Il voyait bien quelqu'un faire des signes dans l'allée, mais il faisait trop noir ou bien il y avait trop lumière. Et même s'il savait au fond de lui que c'était sa mère qui l'encourageait, tout comme ça famille un peu plus loin, le fait de ne pas distinguer leur visage ne le rassura pas. Il reporta son visage sur sa mère, essayant de se donner du courage quand un bruit fit se retourner instinctivement quelques personnes avant d'ignorer l'intrus qui venait d'entrer par la grande porte et qui désormais, était illuminé par la lumière du dehors et donc la seule personne distinguable. Henry écarquilla des yeux et poussé par le courage et son bonheur, il débuta son histoire.

Une semaine auparavant

Dès le lendemain, Regina s'était sentie mal. Que vingt heures n'étaient passée depuis le départ des Swan, qu'ils lui manquaient déjà atrocement. Même Henry alors qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin d'avoir un enfant. Ceci dit, elle n'avait jamais vraiment ressenti le besoin de rencontrer quelqu'un non plus. Mais elle avait adoré vivre cette vie à leur côté et elle n'était pas prête à se dire que tout était terminé. Contrairement à son meilleur ami Killian, elle avait du mal à croire que les relations longues distances fonctionnaient. Sans compter qu'il était certain que jamais elle n'irait à Boston. Néanmoins, ne jamais dire jamais

Il y a deux semaines, Henry avait parlait de son idée de spectacle de l'école et Regina avait vraiment été ravie de l'aider et bien vite, Margot s'était jointe à eux. Il y avait un lien qui s'était fait entre les enfants, si fort que l'un comme l'autre en avait pleuré lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte le lendemain du départ des Swan, qu'ils ne se verraient plus. Alors, tous les soirs, ils s'appelaient. Mais lorsque Henry lui avait dit qu'il était déçu qu'elle ne soit pas là pour le voir jouer, Regina avait été triste à son tour et avait décidé d'en parler avec sa sœur.

-Et si tu y aller ?

-Non.

-Écoute, ça fait plus de dix ans. Tu a changé, mûri et tu es encore plus forte qu'à l'époque. C'est peut – être le moment de continuer de grandir et d'aller là –bas. Tu as passé des années à rester bloqué sur le fait que tu ne supportais pas la ville ni les gens à part ceux qui étaient aussi solitaire que toi. Mais tu as rencontré Emma et elle t'a carrément changé. Je le vois. On l'a tous vu. Pourquoi ne pas continuer dans cette lancée ?

-Elle n'a pas tord du tout, tu sais. Et je suis sûr qu'il serait vraiment ravie. Renchérit Granny qui avait écouté toute leur discussion en nettoyant les verres au comptoir.

-Rah, je sais pas. Geignit Regina qui avait vraiment du mal à se dire qu'elle arriverait à se parachuter dans une immense ville comme celle de Boston.

-Et puis, je peux t'accompagner si ce qui te fait peur est d'y aller seule. Au moins, si jamais tu fais une crise d'angoisse, je serais là pour gérer. Proposa Zelena.

-Ou bien Ruby peut t'accompagner aussi. Je sais qu'elle réfléchie à passer quelques jours pour rejoindre Graham.

-Oui, c'est encore mieux. Personne pour tenir la chandelle comme ça. Acquiesça Zelena.

-Super ! Ruby ! Appela Granny.

-Ouais ? Demanda la brune en sortant de l'arrière cuisine, en mini – jupe comme en son habitude.

-Ça te dirait de partir avec Regina pour Boston ? Proposa la rousse.

-Quoi ? Toi, tu veux aller à Boston ?

-Visiblement, c'est plus elles qui ont le droit de prendre une décision que moi.

-Faut bien te donner un coup de pied aux fesses pour que tu réagisses. Plaisanta Granny ce qui lui valu un coup de torchon de la part de Regina.

-On partirait quand ?

-J'ai vu qu'il y avait un avion samedi matin à cinq heures trente.

-Ah bah, t'avais déjà regardé en fait. Se moqua Zelena.

-Ouais, carrément. Je préviens August et on se fait ça. Le retour est pour quand ?

-Y a pas d'avion retour avant mardi.

-Ah bah, tout s'explique. Se moqua Zelena qui comprenait les réticences de sa sœur mieux que personne.

Et en vingt minutes, les deux femmes avaient acheté leurs billets. Aussi rapidement pour être sûr qu'aucun retour en arrière ne serait fait. Ruby s'était empressée d'aller annoncer la nouvelle à August et lui avait demandé de garder la surprise auprès d'Emma et Henry.

Regina avait eu du mal à quitter ses chiens - comme à son habitude -, mais c'était surtout la première fois qu'elle partait vraiment sans eux, même si elle avait vu Jefferson -presque remis de ses blessures - s'installer chez elle pour la rassurer et qu'elle parte sereinement. Elles arrivèrent dans le petit aéroport après que Marco les ait déposées et montèrent dans le petit avion. Pas étonnant qu'il y ai aussi peu de vol, il était à peine dix dans cette carcasse volante. Et le voyage fut terriblement éprouvant pour Regina qui était morte de peur contrairement à Ruby qui avait dormi tout le long. C'est vrai que c'est bien moins angoissant de traverser une mer déchaîné seulement tiré par des chiens plutôt que de voler avec un avion qui n'avait jamais eu aucun accident …

Elles arrivèrent six heures trente plus tard dans un petit aéroport. Il n'y avait presque personne ce qui rassura les deux femmes. Ruby non plus ne connaissait pas les mouvements de foule n'étant jamais sortis de Storybrooke pour ainsi dire et elle commençait à son tour à angoisser un petit peu à l'idée de voir ce qu'était une vraie ville mouvementée. Elles hélèrent un taxi et Ruby donna directement l'adresse de l'école au chauffeur – adresse qu'elle avait récupéré par August – et elles se dirigèrent vers l'école, une certaine excitation dans leur ventre. Il était tout juste onze heure trente lorsqu'elles sortirent et payèrent le taxi. Elles entrèrent dans la petite école et furent soulagées en voyant que tout était parfaitement indiqué par des petits panneaux fait par les enfants. Regina trouva la salle de spectacle et doucement, elle ouvrit à moitié la porte pour laisser passer sa tête et vérifier qu'elles étaient au bon endroit. Comme un signe du destin, elle vit le petit garçon sur la scène, un silence de plomb régnant. Légèrement poussée par Ruby, elle entra complètement dans la pièce et lorsqu'elle comprit que Henry l'avait aperçu, elle lui fit un immense sourire et un signe auquel il répondit discrètement.

Aujourd'hui

Henry continua son histoire lançant quelques fois des regards vers Regina pour être certain qu'elle était bien là. Mais si ce n'était pas elle, il avait trouvé son sosie. Il en était sûr. Il finit enfin son spectacle sur un homme qui traversait l'Alaska pour déposer des cadeaux chez les différents villages d'Inuits et Aléoutes, racontant ici et là des légendes plus fantastiques les unes que les autres. Il fit la révérence avec les autres élèves et quitta la scène pour laisser place à la directrice qui rappela tous les enfants afin de faire un salut final.

Emma en profita pour éteindre sa caméra alors que tous les parents applaudissaient les enfants et alla vers Regina qu'elle avait vu rentrée. Elle avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure et avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus plus tôt, mais maintenant que Henry était passé et que tous les parents étaient debout applaudissant les enfants, Emma ne se priva pas. Elle fonça droit vers la brune qui l'avait vu arriver et qui avait fait un pas en avant, un immense sourire sur visage et lorsqu' Emma fut assez près de Regina, l'une d'entre elles, on ne sait pas vraiment qui, plongea sur les lèvres de l'autre, se serrant aussi fort que possible, heureuses de se retrouver. Ruby alla rejoindre August et ils ne furent pas moins démonstratifs qu'Emma et Regina. Les deux femmes d'ailleurs avaient fini par sortir dans la cour afin d'être au calme.

-Mon dieu, j'en reviens pas. Qu'est –ce – que tu fais là ? Demanda Emma continua d'embrasser la jeune femme de baiser chaste désormais, la tête brune dans ses deux mains.

-Je m'en suis voulu de voir Henry si triste parce que je ne serais pas là. Alors je me suis dit que je pouvais faire un effort et venir.

-Putain, j'en reviens pas. C'est trop génial. Comment tu as fait pour trouver l'école ? Et quand es– tu arrivée ?

-Ruby avait prévenu August. Oui, elle est venue avec moi. Anticipa Regina. Et on est arrivé à l'instant, on est descendu de l'avion, prit un taxi et hop, pile pour Henry, on arrive.

-C'est génial. C'est grâce à toi s'il a réussi à jouer.

-Dis pas de bêtises, non plus.

-Si. Il était super angoissé et avant que tu arrives ça faisait cinq minutes qu'il bougeait plus et que je faisais des signes pour le faire réagir. Putain si tu savais comme je suis contente de te voir. Je ne m'en remets pas. S'exclama Emma, extatique et trop heureuse de voir sa brune.

-Regina ! Hurla une petite voix qui lui fonça dessus et qu'elle rattrapa à la dernière minute. Tu es là ! Comment ça se fait ?

-Surprise ?

-Trop bien. Je suis trop content. Ça t'a plus alors ? Demanda le brun lui aussi extatique.

Les deux Nolan continuèrent de poser tout un tas de question – complètement excités – à la belle brune qui tentait du mieux qu'elle pouvait d'y répondre. Elle put enfin respirer lorsque la professeur d'Henry appela le petit garçon pour lui parler.

-Nolan ? Je pensais que c'était Swan. S'étonna Regina.

-Quoi ? Non, Swan c'est mon nom d'écrivain. Je me présente en tant que Swan dès que je travaille. J'avais pris ce nom pour mon blog parce que je considérais comme le vilain petit canard qui renaissait à l'époque. Et je l'ai gardé, comme ça au cas où je fais un reportage qui ne plairait pas, personne de ma famille n'est impacté. Expliqua Emma, avant de voir sa famille un peu plus loin. Viens.

-Papa, maman, Neal, je vous présente Regina. Regina, je te présente ma mère, Mary – Margaret Nolan ;mon père, David Nolan et mon frère, Neal Nolan.

-Monsieur Nolan. Madame Nolan. Neal. Dit Regina en serrant la main à chacun.

-Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer enfin Regina. Henry et Emma n'ont pas arrêté de me parler de vous.

Les parents d'Emma accablèrent un peu Regina de question ici et là, Ruby passant totalement inaperçue. Et lorsque Henry revint plus que fière de lui parce que sa maîtresse l'avait rondement félicité pour son travail, ils décidèrent de tous repartir en direction de la maison des parents Nolan car la grand - mère avait préparé un grand repas. Timidement, Ruby et Regina acceptèrent de se joindre à eux. Les grands - parents partirent de leur côté et les cinq autres montèrent dans la voiture d'August. Ruby devant et Emma, Henry et Regina derrière. Pendant que Ruby et Henry monopolisaient la discussion, Regina regarda par la fenêtre les longs immeubles défilaient. Elle se sentit rapidement oppressé et ouvrit la fenêtre pour tenter de faire passer son angoisse. Emma perçut son trouble et comprit ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de la jeune femme. Elle embrassa sa tempe et la rassura avant de prendre sa main et de la caresser tendrement. Sans trop savoir pourquoi ni comment, Regina se sentit immédiatement apaisé et posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Emma, se laissant berçant par ses douces caresses. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin chez les Nolan, tous mirent la main à la pâte, certains mettant la table d'autre préparant les derniers plats. Même s'ils devaient passer l'après - midi tous ensemble, l'arrivée impromptue des deux femmes changea les plans de tous et August partit de son côté avec Ruby tandis qu'Emma et Henry emmenèrent Regina loin des questions de sa famille.

-Et voilà ! C'est chez nous. Dit Emma en ouvrant la portée pour laisser passer Regina.

La brune entrant et comprit immédiatement la remarque d'Emma sur le fait que son appartement était vide. Celui des Nolan était plein de décorations et surtout de photo un peu partout. Un mur visiblement complètement dédié à Henry attira son attention. Des photos de lui depuis ça naissance jusqu'à aujourd'hui puisqu'elle reconnu quelques photos d'Henry en Alaska.

-J'adore prendre des photos et les développer ensuite. Renseigna Emma.

-C'est vraiment très beau. J'adore. Dit Regina en tournant sur elle - même.

Emma lui fit visiter le reste de l'appartement, Henry à leur trousse et lorsqu'elle arriva dans la chambre du petit garçon, celui - ci lui fit visiter son monde bien organisé. D'un côté le coin lecture, de l'autre sa maquette de conte de fée et de chevalier qu'il construisait depuis qu'il était petit avec son grand - père, son lit, son bureau … Bref, tout pour tenir la grappe à Regina, trop heureux de la voir. Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé et parlèrent. Encore et encore. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant de voir tout ce qu'ils avaient à se dire sachant qu'ils s'appelaient souvent. Mais ils trouvèrent et ce n'est que lorsque l'ordinateur d'Emma sonna qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'il était déjà dix - neuf heures. C'était Margot qui appelait.

Après quelques salutations, Emma laissa Henry parler avec son amie et les deux femmes allèrent faire le repas.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué. Gémit Emma alors que Regina embrassait son cou.

-Toi aussi.

-J'en reviens pas que tu sois là.

-Moi non plus à vrai dire. Ria Regina en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Merci. T'imagines pas à quel point ça signifie pour nous que tu sois là.

-C'est réciproque pour moi aussi, Emma.

-Dites … Quand vous aurait fini de vous bécoter, in pourra manger un plat pas cramer ? Se moqua Henry sur le comptoir faisant sursauter les deux femmes.

-Va mettre la table au lieu de te moquer.

Henry mit la table avec Regina et Emma apporta de quoi manger. Un repas qui s'éternisa encore sous leurs discussions incessantes. Emma adirait ça, voir qu'ils avaient tous toujours quelques chose à dire sans ses forcer. Au moment du coucher, comme tous les soirs, la jeune mère borda Henry et l'embrassa et celui - ci demanda si Regina pouvait l'embrasser aussi. La brune qui était dans l'embrasure de la porte hocha la tête et s'avança timidement dans la chambre du petit - garçon et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front, avec une étrange impression d'irréelle et de naturelle. A peine la porte fermée, qu'Emma tira Regina dans sa chambre et sans plus de préliminaire, elles firent l'amour passionnément, heureuse de s'être retrouvé, pour s'endormir dans les bras de l'autre. Toutefois, Regina fut rapidement réveillée par le bruit incessant des voitures qui passaient et elle ne réussi qu'a s'endormir partiellement. Une fois qu'elle jugea qu'il était suffisamment tôt pour avoir le droit de réveiller Emma, elle se mit à embrasser et caresser la jeune femme de douce caresse.

-Mmh … Quelle heure ? Geignit Emma, la tête enfoncé dans l'oreiller.

-Huit heures.

-Trop tôt. Dimanche. Dodo.

-Mais je m'ennuie. Dit Regina comme une enfant.

-Dodo.

La brune - pas encline à rester encore à attendre - descendit plus bas sur le corps d'Emma jusqu'à son sexe qu'elle lécha.

-Oh, merde. S'exclama Emma en sortant vivement la tête de l'oreiller les yeux grands ouverts. Regina, stop.

-Vraiment ? Demanda sournoisement la brune.

-Nan, nan, t'arrêtes pas.

Il n'en fallu pas plus à la brune qui s'empressa de faire monter sa blonde, une fois, deux fois, puis trois, au septième ciel. Elles se levèrent ensuite pour aller préparer le petit - déjeuné et rapidement, Henry les rejoignit. Toute la matinée, Henry fit ses devoirs tandis qu'Emma et Regina profitait pour prendre un peu de temps pour elle et parlait encore, savourant le touché qui les avaient tant manqué. Après mangé, les grands - parents débarquèrent - souhaitant en savoir plus sur Regina - et proposèrent de sortir. Emma - de part les histoires qu'elle avait entendu - comme Regina, était réticente à cette idée. Mais finalement, l'unanimité fut le lac et au moins, il y avait peu de monde et d'immeuble. Ils se baladèrent le long du lac et Mary - Margaret en profita pour discuter un peu avec Regina. Ou plutôt connaître ses véritables intentions.

-Qu'envisageait vous par la suite ?

-Pardon ?

-Avec Emma et Henry, est - ce - que c'est sérieux pour vous ?

-Oui.

-Emma a beaucoup souffert par le passé et je ne veux pas que ça recommence. Vous vivez loin l'une de l'autre et …

-Ecoutez, madame Nolan. C'est vraiment sérieux pour moi. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir des histoires sans lendemain, ni même d'avoir d'histoire tout court. Et si c'était un jeu pour moi, je ne serais pas venu jusqu'ici au contraire. Mais je suis là parce que je veux que ça fonctionne, et que je pense que les efforts doivent être fait dans les deux sens.

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Mary - Margaret. Et me tutoyer, j'ai horreur des vouvoiements. Se contenta de dire la mère Nolan après quelques instants.

-Tutoyez - moi aussi.

Les deux femmes continuèrent à bavarder sous l'œil discret d'Emma qui surveillait un quelconque dérapage de sa mère. Mais les deux brunes semblait vraiment bien s'entendre pour son plus grand plaisir. Vers l'heure du goûter, Henry réussi à avoir gain de cause pour aller boire un chocolat chaud alors ils se dirigèrent lentement vers un bar non loin. Ils quittèrent le parc et s'engouffrèrent soudainement dans l'agitation urbaine. Regina prit rapidement la main d'Emma et la serrer fort inconsciemment, comment à avoir la tête qui tournait par tant d'agitation. Emma comprit ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de la brune et se rapprocha d'elle tentant de la rassurer. Mais lorsqu'un homme les percuta, ne faisant pas attention aux autres et que les deux furent brièvement séparé s'en fut trop pour la pauvre brune qui se sentit s'enfoncer dans le sol et qui commença à respiration difficilement. Emma appela son père pour leur dire de s'arrêter et elle tira Regina dans une petite ruelle qui servait à entreposer les poubelles afin de la calmer. Mais la brune hyperventilait déjà et était très pâle quand Emma essaya de la faire s'asseoir, si bien qu'elle finit par s'évanouir. Emma paniqua et tapota les joues de sa petite - amie, mais rien y fit. Mary - Margaret proposa d'appeler une ambulance, mais les frais qui s'ensuivraient n'étaient pas envisageable alors David prit Regina dans ses bras et ils allèrent rapidement jusqu'à l'appartement d'Emma. En cinq minutes, ils y étaient et Emma demanda à Henry de téléphoner à Ruby afin de savoir s'il y avait quelque chose à faire, Regina n'ayant toujours pas repris conscience. Mais au moins, lorsqu'elle le ferait, elle serait au calme et sans l'agitation bostonienne.

-Zelena lui a dit qu'il fallait attendre qu'elle se réveille et ensuite qu'elle reste au calme, de ne pas la submerger à nouveau d'agitation. Elle a aussi dit que souvent, elle continuait d'hyperventilait quand elle se réveiller. Il faut juste la rassurer et faire en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas d'autre crise parce que sinon elles sont plus pires les unes que les autres. Expliqua Henry inquiet en montant sur le lit de l'autre côté de Regina. Mamie est partit faire un thé.

Les deux attendirent patiemment que leur brune ne se réveille et ce n'est que dix minutes plus tard qu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Revenant peu à peu à elle, son angoisse remontant et sa respiration se bloqua à nouveau. Désormais préparé, Emma se mit derrière Regina et l'entoura de ses bras pour la rassurer. Elle se débâtit un instant et redevint un peu plus calme, écoutant Emma l'aider à reprendre ses respirations. Henry posant sa tête sur les cuisses de Regina et respira avec elle. Ils mirent vingt minutes à calmer Regina qui était encore un peu angoissée, mais bien plus apaisant, les larmes aux yeux, elle les remercia et s'excusa.

-Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-Je suis désolé. J'aurais pas dû insister pour sortir alors que tout nous avait dit que ça t'angoissais la ville.

-Non, ne t'excuse pas. Cette angoisse débile aurait pu changé en dix ans. J'y ai cru. C'est moi qui suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur. S'excusa la brune encore fébrile.

-Okay, on est tous désolé alors oublions. Ça vous va ? Demanda Emma.

Les deux approuvèrent et une fois que l'envie de vomir de Regina passa et que celle se sentit de se mettre debout, les trois sortirent de la chambre pour rejoindre les parents qui étaient dans le salon. Regina fut encore plus mal - à - l'aise, anticipant les remarques des parents d'Emma, mais rien ne fut. Mary - Margaret se contenta de tendre les mugs de thé à tout le monde et elle mit en route un film pour une soirée en famille des plus apaisantes. Et Regina les remercia tous mentalement pour cette délicate attention. Ils mangèrent tous ensemble et allèrent se coucher. Le coucher d'Emma et Regina se fit bien moins passionné que la veille, la brune était encore comme sous le choc de ses émotions.

-Tu m'as fait sacrément peur tout à l'heure.

-Je suis désolé.

-C'est pas grave. Mais je te sens fébrile encore, ça va pas mieux ?

-Si. Vous êtes tous tellement adorables, merci Emma. J'ai juste souvent du mal à me remettre de mes émotions. Et je suis fatiguée, j'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière et celle d'avant.

-C'est vrai. Alors dormons. Déclara Emma en enlaçant encore plus Regina.

Les deux femmes s'endormirent rapidement et Regina ne se réveilla pas de la nuit, trop épuisée par ses émotions. Lorsque Regina ouvrit les yeux, elle vit Emma en tee - shirt culotte, debout au - dessus d'elle, un appareil photo à la main.

-Qu'est - ce - que tu fais ? Demanda Regina en s'étirant.

-Je te trouvais beaucoup trop belle alors j'ai pas résister et j'ai décidé de te prendre en photo. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Du tout, si tu m'en passes aussi.

-Avec plaisir. Bon matin au fête. Sourit Emma en embrassant Regina.

-Bon matin.

-Alors voici le programme d'aujourd'hui : galipette, galipette, galipette et galipette. Décréta Emma en embrassant le torse de la brune.

-Et Henry ?

-Il est huit heures passés. Il est à l'école. Mon père est passé ce matin le prendre et nous le ramène ce soir à dix - huit heures. Comme ça, pas besoin de sortir. Renseigna Emma faisant implicitement comprendre à la brune qu'elle avait été accepté par ses parents qui s'étaient donc décidé de prendre soin d'elle aussi.

-Donc galipette toute la journée ?

-Donc galipette toute la journée. Affirma Emma.

Et elles firent des galipettes toute la journée, ne s'arrêtant qu'une demi heure avant l'arrivée d'Henry. Regina passa ensuite sa soirée avec Henry qui lui racontait des histoires de chevalier dans sa chambre tandis qu'Emma travaillait un peu. Le moment du couché fut assez difficile pour Henry cette fois - ci qui savait que Regina avait son avion à cinq heures du matin. Il avait boudé une partie de la soirée parce que sa mère lui avait dit qu'il ne les accompagnerait pas. Et même si Emma savait très bien qu'il mettrait son réveil pour dire un dernier au revoir à la brune, elle ne voulait pas qu'il veille tard alors qu'il avait école.

Les deux femmes se firent leur adieu dans le lit de la blonde et parlèrent un long moment toutes les deux de leur avenir. Tellement que lorsque le réveil de Regina sonna pour lui dire qu'il était l'heure de partir, les deux femmes discutaient encore. Elles se rhabillèrent et elles rejoignirent August qui était garé en bas de l'immeuble. Une fois à l'aéroport, August et Ruby se firent des adieux relativement larmoyants et démonstratifs tandis que cette fois - ci, Emma et Regina furent plus calme ayant voulu faire leur au revoir en toute intimité.

Et elles repartirent pour l'Alaska et Emma et August restèrent à Boston.

* * *

**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui. En espérant que ce chapitre différent des autres vous a plu.**

**Merci de me lire et à la semaine prochaine.**

**_LyliTom_****.**


	11. Surprise en dentelle

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien en ces temps. Je ne peux m'empêcher à ceux qui vivent dans un appartement alors qu'il fait un super temps. Je pense à vous, courage, mais ne sortez pas ;)**

**Merci pour vos commentaires qui m'encouragent beaucoup, vous êtes des chous !**

**BonNe LecTUre à TouTES eT à TOus :D**

* * *

**Etape 11 : Surprise en dentelle**

Emma était légèrement stressée. C'est bizarre d'ailleurs, puisqu'elle était déjà venue ici. Mais là, ce n'était pas pareil. Là, tout avait comme un goût différent parce qu'elle savait ce qu'il allait se produire. Et ça, ça la terrifiait. Elle récupéra sa valise et attendit que les autres récupèrent leur valise. Cela faisait plus d'un mois que Regina l'avait rejointe à Boston et leur amour était toujours aussi fort, si ce n'est plus. Cependant, la distance avait fait son temps et le temps avait créé sa distance. La distance était plus dure aujourd'hui et elle était de moins en moins supportable pour les deux Bostoniens à qui la brune manquait. Le temps avait fait sa distance, car le manque venait également de brune qui, par habitude, lorsqu'elle avait une émotion trop forte, préférait y mettre de la distance. Plus le temps passait et plus Regina mourait d'envie de retrouver les deux amours de sa vie et à chaque fois qu'elle raccrochait, elle se sentait vide. Un vide qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis très longtemps. Et ce vide était tellement étouffant. La seconde d'avant, elle se sentait pleine. Pleine de vie, pleine d'amour, pleine de gens ... et la seconde suivante, une fois qu'elle ne voyait et n'entendait plus les deux citadins, alors elle se sentait vide. Son cerveau s'anesthésiait et elle se sentait plus que seule. Alors, elle limitait la durée des appels et depuis quelques semaines, elle était passée de quatre appels par semaine à seulement deux appels. Emma avait essayé de savoir si tout allait bien, mais rien. Elle sentait que sa relation lui échappait et elle n'était pas prête à la perdre. Mais à plus de douze mille cinq cent soixante - quinze kilomètres et trente - trois mètres, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose à part en parler à Zelena.

Et celle - ci avait eu la meilleure des idées. Et les voilà. Le vingt - quatre décembre et ils étaient là, de retour en Alaska, pour Noël. Une surprise de taille puisque presque personne n'était au courant. Tout s'était prévu deux jours à l'avance. Après avoir parlé avec Emma, Zelena l'avait rappelé et lui avait fait part, à deux heures quarante - trois du matin, de son idée. Et peut être était ce parce qu'il était très tôt, trop tôt, mais Emma avait de suite approuvé l'idée et n'avait plus dormi. Elle s'était empressée de réveiller Henry pour lui demander son avis et à ses parents. Chacun avait répondu par l'affirmative. Et les voilà. Ils étaient tous là. Emma, Henry, August, Neal, Mary - Margaret et David. Tous là pour Noël. Et seul Zelena, Robin, Margot et Granny étaient au courant.

Tous valise à la main, ils sortirent du petit aéroport figés par le froid encore plus vif qu'au mois d'octobre. Mary - Margaret manqua de glisser sur une plaque de verglas juste à la sortie, mais fut rattrapée par les bras robustes et forts de son homme. Emma se retourna rapidement pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien et reporta aussitôt son regard à droite. Puis à gauche. Elle vit un gros 4x4 rouge avec un chasse -neige accroché à l'avant lui faire des appels de phares. Elle s'avança prudemment vers la grosse voiture afin d'être sûre que c'était bien pour elle - même s'il y avait peu de doute étant donné qu'il était les derniers dans l'aéroport - et elle reconnue Robin. La petite troupe se dépêcha de rejoindre la voiture et ils entrèrent, presque avec fracas, dans l'habitacle, soufflant un grand coup, soulagés d'être protégés du vent violent.

-Je suis ravi de vous voir. Déclara Robin alors qu'Emma mettait fin à leur accolade et qu'August et lui se serrait la main. Emma fit les rapides présentations et Robin démarra, écoutant Henry raconter ses histoires.

Emma se cala sur le côté, contre la fenêtre, et n'écouta que d'une oreille les bavardages, se concentrant sur le paysage qui lui avait manqué. C'était fou de tomber à ce point amoureux d'un paysage, d'en rêver la nuit et d'en être nostalgique de ne plus le voir. Emma n'avait connu que la ville, mais elle avait beaucoup voyagé dans sa vie et elle avait vu pleins de paysages à couper le souffle. Mais celui - là n'égalait aucun des paysages : cet horizon dégageait une espèce de plénitude perpétuelle qu'Emma n'arrivait pas à oublier. Et paradoxalement, elle trouvait cette nature imprévisible et dangereuse, sécurisante, rassurante sans trop qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Elle était heureuse de retrouver ces terres et son bonheur était décuplé à l'idée de savoir que dans sept heures, elle verrait sa brune ténébreuse. Elle reporta son attention sur Robin qui expliquait que seul Granny avait été mis dans la confidence.

-De toute manière, on fête chaque année Noël chez Regina et tous ensemble. La seule chose qui change cette année, c'est que vous serez là. On n'a juste rien dit, pas besoin de mensonge.

-Y aura qui, du coup ? Demanda Henry.

-Nous trois, Granny, Ruby et Marco, Regina, Jefferson et Graham, c'est son mec. Vous verrez, il est sympa, c'est le shérif d'Anchorage. Killian et Tink et peut être Archibald, je crois.

-Ça fait du monde. Remarqua David.

-On est une ville assez proche les uns des autres, qui se réunie beaucoup et Noël est un autre prétexte.

-Ça ne serait pas plus simple de faire ça chez Granny's ? Demanda Emma.

-Sûrement, si. D'autant qu'en général, on dort sur place. Ce soir ne fera pas exception, les températures chutes super vite en ce moment et la nuit, vaut mieux pas rester plus d'une demi - heure dehors. Mais c'est une tradition. Avant, c'était toujours chez les parents de Regina que ça se faisait et à son retour, on a voulu réitérer la chose, en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Et puis au moins comme ça, on est sûre qu'elle ne partira pas quelque part si on le fait chez elle.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Emma.

-Bah, tu la connais. Elle préférerait cent fois faire une course, plutôt que de passer un moment avec sa famille. Soupira Robin en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Regina n'est pas famille ? Demanda Mary - Margaret, inquiète pour sa fille et son petit - fils.

-Si, elle l'est. Carrément, mais elle a plus l'habitude d'être seule avec sa meute que de devoir faire quelque chose avec sa famille. Alors parfois, ça lui vient pas à l'esprit que Margot la voudrais pour Noël ou son anniversaire. Mais si on a besoin d'elle ou si on lui fait comprendre, y a aucun souci. Elle répond toujours présente. Faut juste parfois lui faire comprendre qu'elle aussi, elle a sa place et qu'elle est utile. Rassura Robin après avoir vu le regard d'Emma qui lui faisait comprendre qu'il parlait peut - être un peu trop et pas en leur faveur.

Après ça, les discussions c'étaient un peu raréfiées. Henry et Mary - Margaret avaient été les premiers à s'endormir. C'était d'ailleurs une chose qu'ils avaient en commun, ils pouvaient dormir n'importe où, en silence ou dans un bruit assourdissant. Emma, qui tombait elle aussi de fatigue, avait échangé de place avec David. Il était fatigué, mais il avait toujours eu du mal à s'endormir et il en était incapable lorsque "la chose" était en mouvement. Rapidement, tous avaient fini par s'endormir et David tenait compagnie à Robin qui lui racontait sa vie à Storybrooke et David, sa vie à Boston. Les deux hommes s'entendaient plus que bien à vrai dire, devenant petit - à - petit amis. Et ils en avaient le temps, puisque le temps était littéralement désastreux. La neige ne cessait de tomber à une vitesse ahurissante et désormais, on ne pouvait plus rien voir au delà du capot de voiture. Robin tentait tant bien que mal de garder son véhicule à peu près sur la route afin de ne pas se perdre et roulait très doucement. Et pour dire vrai, David n'était pas vraiment rassuré. Il s'était retrouvé dans des situations moyennement encourageantes lors de ses années de service de police, mais les choses étaient différentes là puisque l'obstacle face à lui était la nature. Et la nature est imprévisible, indomptable, et surtout celle - ci puisqu'il ne la connaît pas.

Finalement, ils mirent trois heures de plus que prévus pour arriver à destination, directement au chalet de Regina. Robin se gara le plus proche possible du porche et ils descendirent tous de la voiture. Emma, Mary - Margaret et Henry entrèrent directement - Margot leur ayant ouvert - et les trois hommes prirent les valises pour entrer rapidement dans le chalet ampli d'une chaleur réconfortante. Emma s'arrêta un instant, ravie de se retrouver là et savourant cette plénitude. Le chalet avait beaucoup changé depuis son départ. Là où avant il n'y avait rien à part une bibliothèque de vinyle, trois canapés et une grande table à manger, il se trouvait désormais des décorations de Noël un peu partout. Des guirlandes faites de sucre d'orge, des bougies un peu partout et un immense sapin décoré en rouge et vert. La grande table d'ordinaire submergée par une multitude carte, était aujourd'hui submergée par de la belle vaisselle transparente et quelques plats.

Emma revint à elle lorsqu'elle fut percuté de plein fouet par Granny qui la serrait fort dans ses bras. Son souffle se coupa un instant, brusquement surprise, puis elle resserra ses bras autour de la vieille femme tout en observant Ruby - accrochée à August comme un koala - embrasser l'homme qui lui avait demandé de l'épouser quelques semaines auparavant, les larmes aux yeux. Elle se détacha de Granny et fronça des sourcils.

-Ouais, je sais. Tu ne trouveras pas Regina ici pour le moment. Soupira Zelena en la prenant dans ses bras. Je suis super contente de vous revoir.

-Moi aussi, Zelena. Acquiesça Emma. Pourquoi ? Elle est où ?

-Des crétins de touristes qui savent mieux que tout le monde, ont profitaient de l'accalmie de la tempête à midi pour aller faire du moto neige, sauf qu'ils se sont arrêté à un moment pour s'abriter à cause du vent et lorsqu'ils ont voulu reprendre les motos, les moteurs avaient gelés. Ils ont appelé à l'aide il y a deux heures environ et vu le temps, j'ai pas pu empêcher Regina et Jefferson d'y aller. Ce sont les meilleurs pour le retrouver. Hopper est parti avec eux.

-Ils sont trop bêtes, c'est la troisième fois qu'ils vont à leur secours. Pesta Killian.

-Ouais, c'est pour ça que Hopper est aller avec eux. Pour les virer d'emblée et leur coller une amende tellement salée qu'ils seront pas prêt de revenir.

-Mais c'est pas dangereux ? Pourquoi est - ce - que vous n'attendez pas que la tempête se calme ? Demanda David.

-Parce qu'on ne sait pas quand la tempête s'arrêtera et que le soleil n'est pas prêt de se lever dans tous les cas. Et vu les températures, plus on attend, moins les chances de retrouver ses abrutis vivants sont élevées. Grogna Zelena. Ils sont habitués à courir dans un froid pareil, mais ça reste dangereux et ça m'énerve que ce soit pour des gens qui n'écoute jamais rien.

Robin enlaça sa femme de ses deux bras et embrassa son cou afin de la calmer et Granny réquisitionna tout le monde pour terminer le repas_ "qui ne se fera pas tout seul"_ afin de changer les idées de tous. Un vinyle de Noël fut installé et tous cuisinaient et chantaient dans le chalet. Mary - Margaret fit son fameux lait de poule, presque outrée qu'aucun des habitants de Storybrooke ne connaissent.

Tous avaient refusé d'entamer le festin sans les trois derniers convives, mais la faim commençait sérieusement à les miner. Si bien que Granny et Mary - Margaret avaient décidé de faire quelques gâteaux apéritifs avec le reste des ingrédients pour apaiser leur ventre gargouillant. Et alors qu'Emma quittait le salon pour aller remplir un pichet d'eau à la cuisine, elle manqua de se prendre la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer le froid. Le maire Hopper entra en premier, soutenant Jefferson qui sautillait en grimaçant, suivis de Regina qui ordonna de l'aide.

-Killian, Robin, couvrez - vous. J'ai besoin de votre aide, le harnais à gelé sur Tschasta et Snow, j'arrive pas à le retirer. Ordonna la brune avant de repartir aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Les deux hommes se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la jeune femme dehors pour l'aider à détacher les chiens. Ils faisaient encore plus froid que les quelques heures plus tôt, et les deux hommes se sentirent étouffés et prit d'une grosse bouffée de chaleur en subissant la différence immédiate de température entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur. Robin détacha les autres chiens et les fit entrer dans leur petite maison, ainsi que ceux de Jefferson et Killian et Regina tentèrent de décoller la sangle des deux chiens de têtes. Mais ils n'y voyaient rien et Regina avaient trop peur de leur faire du mal.

-Qu'est - ce - qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Ruby à Jefferson et Archibald.

Les deux hommes s'étaient dévêtus - et étaient désormais en caleçon et tee-shirt, une couverture sur leur dos - et avaient été installé au coin du feu. Granny s'était activé à leur servir sa fameuse soupe afin de les réchauffer.

-On les a retrouvés derrière la Brune. Ils se sont fait piéger par le blizzard et le gel et ce sont réfugiés sur la glace. C'est Regina qui est allée les chercher, seule, pour éviter de se perdre sauf que le gel a pris son traîneau et les chiens, mais on a quand même réussi à s'en sortir.

-Et toi ? Qu'est - ce - qu'il t'es arrivé ?

-Moi ? Oh c'est débile, j'ai ... Jefferson s'interrompit un instant en voyant Marco sortirent à son tour. J'ai glissé sur une marche de l'hôpital et je me suis tordu la cheville. Déclara - t - il, faisant rire tout le monde.

-T'es pas possible. T'en rate pas une. S'esclaffa Ruby.

-Et les deux touristes ?

-Ils vont bien, enfin jusqu'à ce que notre maire ne les descende à coup de mot. Se moqua Jefferson en posant ses mains sur le bol chaud de soupe.

-Je leur ai donné une amende bien conséquence et je leur ai dit que j'enverrais une missive dans tous les postes pour leur interdire de revenir faire quoique ce soit dans ce genre de terre. Et j'enverrai également un rapport afin qu'il perde leur permis de guide. Apprit le maire avec un air mécontent.

Personne ne put répondre, interrompue par la porte qui s'ouvrit à nouveau avec fracas. Les trois hommes et Regina entrèrent rapidement et Marco se dirigea immédiatement vers la cuisine.

-Dépêche toi, retire ça. Ordonna Killian en essayant de tirant la cape gelée de Regina. Sans effet.

-Pousse - toi. Déclara Marco en revenant avec une casserole d'eau fumante. Fais attention, ne bouge pas, okay ? Ou je risque de te brûler sévèrement.

A l'avance, Marco avait récupéré de l'eau chaude pour faire fondre la glace sur le harnais accroché aux chiens. Ils avaient précautionneusement fait tomber quelques gouttes sur la glace qui avait fondu intensément, mais agité les chiens. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin libérés, ils se dépêchèrent de les emmener dans la cabane pour les réchauffer. Seulement, en se levant, Regina s'était sentie bloqué. Elle était resté trop longtemps inactive dehors alors qu'il pleuvait un peu et l'eau avait gelé partout sur elle. La brune avait refusé de rentrer tant qu'elle n'était pas certaine du bien être de chacune de ses bêtes. Et ils avaient fini par rentrer, Marco réitérant l'opération, mais elle, elle n'était pas protégeait par une épaisse fourrure. Alors, même si l'eau n'était pas aussi bouillante qu'au départ, elle restait dangereuse et pouvait brûler la brune. Marco renversa doucement la casserole sur le dos de la brune et sa tête afin de délier la peau de bête pendant que Killian et Robin soulevaient la cape et abaissaient sa capuche petit à petit. La brune grimaça douloureusement et jura en sentant une goutte tombait dans son cou avec une impression terrible d'avoir reçu un million d'aiguilles dans le cou. La respiration haletante, ils réussirent à la libérer et Regina se déshabilla complètement, restant en culotte et soutien - gorge, se frottant le cou et tremblant. Zelena lui tapa l'épaule et la recouvrit d'une épaisse couverture en laine. La brune allait lui répondre lorsqu'enfin, son regard se posa sur deux têtes qui n'étaient pas censées être là.

-Qu'est - ce ... ? Commença la brune n'osant plus bouger, les yeux écarquillés._ Merde, j'hallucine ?_ Se demanda - t- elle. Rien ne serait étonnant.

-Tu n'hallucines pas, sis'. Chuchota la rousse répondant sans le savoir aux questions de la brune.

Un sourire illumina son visage et, oubliant son corps gelé, elle fonça droit sur Emma et Henry. Elle récupéra le petit garçon dans ses bras qui l'entoura de ses bras et de ses jambes et elle fondit sur les lèvres roses de sa blonde. Les trois se firent un immense câlin, immensément content d'être là, réunis à nouveau et le reste furent émus de ses retrouvailles. Jamais les parents d'Emma n'auraient pu se dire que leur fille se construirait un amour aussi fort que le leur. Ils l'avaient espéré, mais Emma s'était toujours refusé de faire de nouvelle rencontre. Un échec lui avait suffi, alors ils avaient cessé d'espérer voir un jour leur fille heureuse en amour. Mais en regardant le trio, tous les doutes qu'ils avaient s'envolèrent. Leur fille avait trouvé son âme sœur, son grand amour, Mary - Margaret en était convaincu. Et jamais la famille et les amis de Regina ne se serait dit que la brune rencontrait l'amour et formerait une famille aussi. Regina était un loup solitaire et sauvage, qui ne laissait pas grand monde l'approcher. Mais elle avait baissé sa garde, avec deux parfaits inconnus, prouvant qu'ils étaient faits pour elle. Ils n'avaient aucun doute sur leur avenir.

-J'en reviens pas. Murmura la brune, émue, son front collé à celui d'Emma et d'Henry.

-On a voulu te faire une surprise. Maman a décrétée la nuit dernière avec Zelena qu'on serait là pour Noël, alors on est arrivée tout à l'heure. Expliqua Henry.

-Joyeux Noël, mon amour. Chuchota Emma.

-Joyeux Noël, luma*. Répondit la brune en caressant le nez de la blonde avec le sien.

Les trois prirent encore quelques instants de retrouvaille puis Regina se tourna vers les autres citadins pour les accueillir à bras ouvert. Puis, elle donna de quoi se changer aux hommes et elle alla se changer avec Jefferson dans sa chambre dans laquelle ils appliquèrent une crème pour hydrater leur peau, Killian assis sur son lit, les avaient suivi.

-Je suis inquiète pour toi, Regina. Débuta Killian en observant la brune appliquer de la crème sur ses jambes, un sourire béat sur le visage.

-Inquiet ? Demanda la brune, un regard étonné. Pourquoi ?

-Tu es amoureuse.

-Et alors ?

-Ouais et alors, il est où le problème ? Demanda Jefferson qui avait peur que Killian n'essaie de convaincre son amie que son histoire avec la blonde était mauvaise.

-Quand tu la regardes, et même quand tu ne la regardes de ce que j'en vois là maintenant, tu as l'air moins intelligente ... Déclara sérieusement l'homme, le visage crispé. Un silence bizarre s'installa dans la chambre, jusqu'à ce que le Capitaine ne laisse s'étirer un sourire plus que moqueur.

-Abruti ! Râla la brune en lui jetant le pot de crème au visage.

-Hé ! Ça fait mal ! Nan, mais arrêtez. Râla Killian en se prenant un second pot jeté par Jefferson.

-Mais t'es bête, j'ai cru que tu allais me dire que tu n'approuvais pas. Soupira la brune en se retournant pour retirer son soutien - gorge et mettre un pull.

-Nan, en vrai, je suis super content pour toi. Tu le mérite, alors ne gâches pas tout. Tut tut, tu es exactement comme moi quand j'ai rencontré Tink. Stoppa Killian avant que la brune ne rétorque quelque chose.

-Merci. Sourit la brune.

-Mais t'a l'air bête quand même.

-Dégage.

Killian sortit en rigolant de la chambre, croisant par la même occasion Margot et Henry.

-Je viens compter tes doigts, tata. Informa Margot alors que Jefferson sortait à son tour.

-Oui, venez. Indiqua Regina en s'asseyant sur son lit, les jambes tendues.

Henry et Margot grimpèrent sur le lit, de chaque côté de la brune et comptèrent les doigts de la main en les faisant bouger pour vérifier qu'elle avait tous ses doigts, puis ils firent la même chose avec les orteils de Regina. Une fois fait, ils retournèrent tous dans la salle et purent enfin attaquer l'immense festin, se régalant des mets et des anecdotes de tous. Chacun avait sa place et c'était d'autant plus étonnant puisque trois d'entre eux était jusque là inconnu à huit autres personnes. Mais si quelqu'un était passé par là ce soir - là et qu'il avait regardé par la fenêtre, il aurait vu une immense famille unie attablée autour d'une table remplie de nourriture, le tout éclairé d'une lumière jaune et du sourire de chaque convive. Une fois la bûche avalée, Regina et Zelena décidèrent qu'il était temps d'ouvrir la seconde tradition : danser. Regina glissa un vieux vinyle qui appartenait à son père et sous les airs du swing et du boogie - woogie, tous se mirent à danser les uns avec les autres. Un peu plus tard, Granny et Mary - Margaret, qui s'étaient plus que bien trouvé, demandèrent un slow et Regina connu son premier slow dans les bras de celle qu'elle aimait. Vers quatre heures du matin, chacun commençait à fatiguer et ils décidèrent tous d'aller se coucher et d'ouvrir les cadeaux le lendemain. Marco et Granny prirent la chambre de Regina, David et Mary - Margaret la chambre d'ami et le maire Hopper le canapé. Les autres installèrent des matelas de fortune rembourrés de couvertures et d'oreillers au sol et ils s'installèrent tous entre le canapé et la grande table en ligne. Ruby et August, Jefferson et Graham, Killian et Tink, Zelena et Robin, Margot et Henry, Neal, Emma et Regina. Chaque couple enlacé finit par s'endormir paisiblement, des étoiles dans les yeux, des chansons et des anecdotes dans la tête, et le cœur regonflé à bloc.

Au petit matin, les deux enfants se réveillèrent en premier et dans un commun accord, Margot récupéra un disque sur lequel des balades de trompette figuraient et alluma la platine en mettant le son à fond. Un son de clairon retentit immédiatement, réveillant tout le monde et tandis que Margot sautait lourdement sur ses parents, Henry sauta sans ménagement sur sa mère et Regina, tout deux hurlants à tous de se réveiller et que c'était Noël. Les adultes grognèrent tous un à un, tentant de se cacher un peu plus sous les couvertures comme si cela allait les protéger._ Qu'est - ce - qu'ils peuvent être naïfs. _Une fois bien réveiller, Regina et Emma se lancèrent à leur tour dans une chasse au réveil en sautant sur leurs amis et en leur assénant des chatouilles. August et Ruby prirent chacun leur oreiller pour frapper Emma qui était sur eux et aussitôt s'ensuivit une bataille d'oreiller. Malgré lui, le maire Hopper fut enrôlé au rôle de muraille protectrice par les enfants et David, qui sortait de la chambre, fut à son tour victime de la bataille de polochon et bientôt tous - hormis Granny, Mary - Margaret et Marco -s'étaient lancé dans une bataille d'oreiller qui se termina lorsque quatre oreillers - celui de Jefferson, August, Emma et David - éclatèrent, laissant des plumes sortirent de partout et recouvrir le sol et les meubles. Tous éclatèrent de rire et ils retombèrent sur le bazar qu'ils avaient mis, essoufflés. Granny et Mary - Margaret râlèrent pour la forme et allèrent toutes les deux préparer le déjeuné. La grand - mère Nolan se sentait parfaitement à l'aise dans cette maison qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quelques heures, ce qui lui paraissait étrange. Ils rangèrent tout le bordel qu'ils avaient mis et pile à temps, lorsqu'ils finirent, les deux ainées les appela pour venir prendre un bon petit - déjeuné. Une fois fait, et à la plus grande joie des enfants, les cadeaux furent enfin distribués.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble entre jeux, danse et repas léger (enfin selon eux) et en fin d'après - midi, chacun repartit chez soi. Les Nolan, sur proposition de Regina, restèrent chez elle. Elle n'avait pas envie de les voir repartir et elle savait qu'Emma avait envie de rester avec eux. La brune était étonnée de voir à quel point elle s'entendait bien avec les parents d'Emma, ce qui finit par la plonger dans un souvenir nostalgique. En cet instant, ses parents lui manquaient terriblement et elle aurait tellement aimé qu'ils soient là avec elle et qu'ils assistent à cette montagne d'amour qui se trouvait dans cette maison qui en avait longtemps manqué.

-A quoi tu penses ? Demanda Emma qui avait grimpée sur Regina qui était allongée sur le dos, les bras sous la tête.

-Que je suis heureuse.

-Donc cet air triste, tu la quand tu es heureuse. Remarqua Emma en posant délicatement son nez sur celui de la brune.

-Je me disais que j'aimais bien ta famille et que j'aurais voulu que tu rencontres mes parents. Ils t'auraient adoré, toi et Henry, et ils auraient adoré ce Noël.

-J'aurais voulu les rencontrer. Et mes parents t'adorent. Susurra Emma en venant embrasser la mâchoire de la brune. Henry veut que tu ailles lui faire un bisou.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il veut te dire bonne nuit.

-C'est pas à la mère de faire ça normalement ? Remarqua la brune en haussant les sourcils.

-Si, mais moi, je l'ai déjà fait. Remarqua Emma avec un regard lourd de sens.

Cette remarque mit quelque temps à germer dans l'esprit de la brune qui écarquilla des yeux et repoussa brusquement Emma lorsqu'elle comprit la réflexion d'Emma.

-T'es malade ou quoi ?

-Hein ?

-Tu ne peux pas me dire des trucs comme ça. Décréta la brune en secouant la tête.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-C'est toi sa mère.

-Oui, je sais.

-Bah alors pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Parce que je veux que tu aies le même rôle que moi et Henry te veut comme second parent.

-Non.

-Non ?

-Non.

-On ne va pas répéter ça huit mille fois. Quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble, tu savais que j'avais un fils Regina. S'agaça Emma. Ce n'était pas comme si elle venait de lui apprendre qu'elle était mère et que sortir avec elle signifiait avoir un lien avec Henry. Lien que Regina avait déjà avec Henry, d'ailleurs.

-Oui, je le savais, mais tu ne peux pas me demander d'être la mère d'Henry.

-Je ne te demande pas d'être sa mère. Je le suis. Je t'ai juste dit que Henry te considérait comme sa deuxième mère. Ça ne t'oblige à rien, ça te montre simplement l'importance que tu as dans nos vies. Pourquoi tu paniques comme ça ?

-Parceque je ne veux pas être ça.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne peux pas être ça. C'est pas moi, je ne suis pas comme ça.

-Comment ça ? Demanda encore Emma qui comprenait que le problème n'était pas que Regina ne voulait pas une place auprès de son fils, mais qu'elle avait peur d'en avoir une justement. Les paroles de Robin lui revenait en tête et elle remercia le hasard d'avoir eu cette discussion plutôt, lui permettant de comprendre à moitié la tempête qui s'abattait sous le crâne de sa compagne.

-Je n'ai pas ça. Je n'ai pas l'instinct maternel, je ne peux pas être quelqu'un de bien dans ce domaine. Refusa la brune.

-Avant d'avoir Henry, je n'avais absolument pas l'instinct maternel. D'ailleurs ça ne veut rien dire ce mot. On apprend à l'avoir en prenant soin des autres, c'est tout. Et tu la, tu peux être une bonne mère pour Henry. Si. Assura la blonde alors que Regina secouait la tête. Si, je t'ai vu agir avec ta meute, avec moi. Tu es douce, à l'écoute. Et je t'ai vu agir avec Margot et Henry. Tu prends ton temps pour leur expliquer, tu prends ton temps pour leur faire découvrir des choses. Tu serais une parfaite mère. Mais là maintenant, je ne te fais pas signer les papiers d'adoptions, tu n'as rien à changer. Tu n'as qu'à continuer comme tu le faisais avec Henry, mais laisses le te donner plus de place. Lui dire au revoir le soir ne signifie pas me remplacer, Regina.

La brune ouvrit la bouche, prête à répondre, mais elle la referma, cherchant à dire autre chose. Les deux femmes se regardèrent encore un instant, mais au moment où Regina allait enfin parler, Neal arriva.

-Henry est parti.

* * *

**Où est - il ? Telle est la question … La réponse la semaine prochaine. **

**Merci de me lire, j'espère que cette histoire que est de plus en plus proche de sa fin continue de vous plaire et que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je vous avoue que j'ai adoré écrire celui - ci. Alors n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous, vous avez aimé le lire.**

**A très bientôt et bonne semaine, **

**_LilyTom_.**

*** P.S : _Luma_ en Inuktitu (un des dialectes des Inuits) signifie amour.**


	12. Être une maman

**Bonjour à tout le monde en ce merveilleux temps ensoleillé, il fait trop chaud même ! J'espère que vous vous portez toujours bien. Voici les réponses aux GUEST: **

**_GUEST : Il y a une petite erreur de compréhension : Neal n'est pas le père de Henry dans cette histoire, mais son oncle. Autrement dit, le frère d'Emma. Donc, non, il ne gâchera rien. _**

**_LOANN37 : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'autant que j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre. Tu va découvrir tout ça aujourd'hui. Bonne lecture ;)_**

**Et voilà, sur ce, je vous souhaite une BonNE lECtuRe à tOuTes et à ToUS :D**

* * *

**Etape 12 : Être une maman**

_-Henry est parti. _

-Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent les deux femmes en se tournant vers le frère d'Emma. Comment ça parti ? Paniqua Emma en sortant de la chambre et en appelant son fils, alertant ses parents.

-Je ne sais pas. Il était bien et d'un coup je l'ai vu partir en courant dehors. Expliqua Neal tout aussi paniqué. Il avait voulu suivre le petit garçon, mais il faisait noir et avec le vent, il avait eu peur de se perdre et de mettre plus en danger Henry alors il avait préféré aller voir les deux femmes, mais il culpabilisait.

Regina n'attendit pas une seconde de plus avant de mettre ses bottes et d'enfiler simplement sa cape pour sortir. Emma allait la suivre, mais la brune la stoppa.

-Non, tu restes ici et tu attends. Ordonna la brune.

-Rêve pas ! C'est mon fils. Déclara la blonde en voulant pousser la brune.

-Stop, c'est ton fils, c'est mon domaine et je te dis que tu ne viendras pas. C'est trop dangereux, okay ? Toi, tu vas aller dans la salle - de - bain et faire chauffer de l'eau pour y créer un sauna. Je vais le retrouver, je te le promets, mais je ne peux pas le faire si tu es avec moi. Et s'il revient, allume ça et mets le dehors. Ordonna la brune d'un ton froid et sec qu'Emma ne lui connaissait pas. Les larmes aux yeux, terrifiée à l'idée de perdre son fils, elle hocha la tête, consciente que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Regina donna l'énorme lampe à Emma et en prit une seconde avant de sortir. Par ce temps, Henry ne devait pas être allé très loin, elle arrivait à peine à tenir debout alors lui... Cette idée la fit paniquer un peu plus. Elle savait que Henry les avait entendu, elles n'avaient pas été discrètes quoiqu'il arrive. Elle s'en voulait d'être à l'origine de cette fuite. Elle ouvrit la porte de l'enclos et alla directement vers ses chiens, mais elle ne trouva qu'eux. La respiration haletante, le coeur battant dans le cou, elle attrapa Snow et Tschasta afin d'avoir de l'aide pour retrouver le garçon. Elle était persuadée qu'il serait venu ici. Elle se rendit ensuite vers sa grange, les deux bras devant elle pour l'aider à avancer, mais là encore rien. Il n'y avait même pas l'ombre d'une trace, la neige tombait tellement et tellement vite dans un tourbillon incessant recouvrant tout sur son passage. Tschasta se mit à aboyer dans une direction et Regina courra derrière eux tant bien que mal, chutant quelques fois, poussée par le vent qui était désormais dans son dos. Elle comprit qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la ville et elle en déduit que Henry aura voulu aller voir Margot. Alors que, la respiration erratique, elle marchait le plus vite possible pour ne pas perdre de vue ses chiens, elle se fit percuter par quelque chose sur son côté la faisant chuter. Elle éclaira la chose.

-Oh mon dieu, Henry ! Tu vas bien ? Tschasta, Snow. S'égosilla la brune rappelant ses chiens.

-Regina ... Sanglota le petit garçon en s'agrippant autour du musher ayant très peur.

Il avait voulu rejoindre son amie, mais n'y voyant rien, il ne savait plus où il était et il s'était perdu. Le froid avait fini par être douloureux et Henry avait voulu faire demi - tour, mais il était sans cesse poussé par les immenses bourrasques et il avait fini par se perdre.

-Mon dieu, tout va bien. Je suis là, je te ramène à la maison. Tout va bien. Souffla la brune en le serrant contre elle quelques secondes.

Elle retira ensuite sa cape et emmitoufla le petit garçon dedans qui grelottait à s'en casser les os. La brune n'était désormais qu'en gilet et leggings, mais elle s'en fichait. A l'instant précis, seul le petit garçon comptait. Elle fit demi - tour en courant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, rassurer le petit garçon dans ses bras. Henry sanglotait contre elle, les bras noués autour de son cou, mais Regina s'en fichait et préférait l'entendre pour le moment pleurer. Ces pleurs la rassurait au moins sur son état de vie. Enfin, elle vit les lumières de sa maison et accéléra encore plus le pas, se refusant de faiblir alors qu'elle sentait le froid lui brûler ses membres. Elle monta les marches, ses chiens dans son sillage, et elle ouvrit la porte rapidement et se dirigea directement vers la salle - de - bain. Elle ouvrit la porte et se sentit étouffée par la buée, sa tête se mettant à tourner par la différence de température. Elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba à genoux, serrant encore plus Henry contre elle pour ne pas le lâcher. Elle déposa Henry à terre, répétant inlassablement "ça va aller" et elle le déshabilla de ses mains tremblantes. Emma arriva aussitôt et aida la brune à dévêtir le petit garçon. Une fois nu, Emma prit son fils dans ses bras réconfortant et Henry se nicha dans les bras de sa mère. Regina se releva pour rajouter de l'eau bouillante et intensifier la chaleur de la pièce afin de réchauffer le garçon par la buée. Elle se leva et alla chercher une couverture et des crèmes tout en retirant son pantalon qui lui brûlait les jambes.

-Tschasta, Snow. Ici. Ordonna la brune aux deux chiens qui attendaient docilement assis devant la porte. Les deux chiens suivirent leur cheffe et Regina les colla au petit - garçon, faisant comprendre à ses deux chiens de tête de le réchauffer. Tschasta et Snow s'installèrent entre Emma et Henry et derrière Henry afin de lui transmettre leur chaleur sous les yeux inquiets de leur famille. Regina passa ses doigts dans une crème bleu qu'elle avait récupérée au - dessus de sa cheminée et elle commença à masser le dos du garçon qui tressaillit.

-Tout va bien. Ça va apaiser ta sensation de brûlure et te réchauffer. Expliqua la brune, le visage crispé.

Elle en étala partout profitant pour vérifier si l'enfant n'était pas blessé. Pas de nécrose ni d'engelure importante visiblement. Elle étala la crème sur son dos, puis elle passa sur les cuisses rouges flamboyantes de l'enfant. Une fois fait, elle le tourna délicatement vers elle afin d'avoir son torse. Elle changea de crème pour une autre plus adaptée et précautionneusement, elle mit une généreuse couche sur la poitrine et le massa tout en répétant des mots rassurants, tant pour lui que pour elle. Emma, rassurée, observa la brune s'affairer à prendre soin de son fils et elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Regina pouvait penser ne pas réussir à s'occuper de Henry alors qu'en cet instant elle ne pensait qu'au garçon, s'oubliant elle - même. Henry avait fini par s'endormir, épuisé et Emma était allée le coucher. Mary - Margaret avait glisser trois bouillottes que Regina lui avait donné et qu'elle avait remplies de charbon. Le musher demanda à ses deux chiens de s'installer aux côtés du garçon afin de continuer à lui prodiguer la chaleur dont il avait besoin. Une fois qu'elle fut assuré que Henry allait bien, elle se releva en observant la blonde caresser les cheveux de son fils, le cœur serré avec la terrible impression d'avoir tout gâché.

Elle récupéra des cendres pour elle aussi qu'elle mit dans sa bouillotte et qu'elle déposa sur son lit, enroulée dans une couverture. Elle retira le reste de ses habits et appliqua de la crème sur ses épaules et son dos avant de mettre un gros pull dans lequel elle s'emmitoufla. Puis elle s'assit sur son lit et prit le plaid enroulé autour de la bouillotte pour le mettre sur son dos. Elle frissonna en ressentant la douce chaleur la réchauffer et elle baissa ses yeux sur ses cuisses et jambes dont des engelures et des bleus étaient apparu à cause de froid. Elle souffla un grand coup, les larmes aux yeux, s'en voulant terriblement et face à sa fenêtre, elle appliqua doucement la crème sur ses jambes, serrant les dents à cause de la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Emma arriva quelques instants après et resta dans l'embrasure de la porte à observer la brune de dos, elle l'entendit respirer douloureusement et elle n'arriva pas à savoir si elle pleurait ou non. Alors, elle s'approcha doucement et grimpa du côté du lit où elle dormait d'ordinaire et s'arrêta un peu devant Regina qui avait cessé tout mouvement, ses mains en suspens.

-On peut parler ? Demanda doucement Emma qui sentait la jeune femme fébrile.

-Puisqu'on a des cordes vocales, oui. C'est un fait. Répondit nonchalamment la brune afin de se garder une contenance.

-Regina... Soupira Emma en essayant de capter le regard de la brune.

-Je demanderai demain à Robin de vous amener chez Granny.

-Regina, regarde moi, s'il te plaît. Demanda la blonde. La jeune femme n'en faisant rien, elle prit le visage de la brune entre ses mains qu'elle dirigea vers son visage. On ne veut pas partir. Affirma - t - elle.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda presque bêtement Regina.

-Parce qu'on est venue ici pour toi, pour être avec toi.

-J'ai tout gâché. Souffla le musher en secouant la tête. Henry ... A cause de moi, Henry aurait pu mourir ce soir, Emma.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et tu l'as sauvé. Ecoute moi bien, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire peur comme ça. J'avoue avoir eu dû mal à me dire que tu pouvais penser ne pas être quelqu'un de bien et encore plus lorsque je t'ai vu agir avec Henry ce soir. Regina, c'est ça avoir l'instinct maternel, c'est avoir peur. Je ne pense pas qu'on la en nous, on l'acquiert et par conséquent l'instinct paternel existe aussi. Tu te rends compte que sans réfléchir à deux fois, tu es allé dans ce froid pour retrouver Henry et tu la retrouvée, Regina. Parce que tu savais où chercher, où aller. Et tu l'a ramené et tu n'as fait attention à personne ni même à toi. Seul Henry et sa santé, son bien - être comptait. Tu l'as soigné, rassuré, apaisé en t'oubliant. Tu as été douce et patiente. C'est tout ce que je te demande, d'être avec nous et de nous aimer. Et c'est ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui.

Regina se contenta de fermer les yeux, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire ça. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer être ça. Elle avait toujours vécu seule, elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que tout cela était réel. Troublant quand on pense que cela faisait trois mois qu'elle sortait avec Emma, mais la distance avait fait qu'elle s'était posé une limite dans sa tête et qu'elle ne voulait pas se laisser totalement aller. La distance était parfaite pour ce loup solitaire. C'était ce qu'elle était, un loup solitaire. Même avec Margot, elle n'avait jamais vraiment prit la place de tata qui lui revenait ayant trop peur de mal faire. C'était Margot qui s'était imposée - toujours - dans sa vie. Si elle venait, elle en était ravie - même si elle ne le montrait jamais- et si elle ne venait pas, et bien elle faisait avec. Elle avait ses chiens et elle s'en sortait très bien ainsi. C'était comme ça qu'elle avait envisagé sa relation avec Emma. Accepter les sentiments qui l'assaillaient pour la blonde aux yeux émeraude, mais garder une certaine distance. Faire en sorte de se sentir moins seule, en restant seule tout de même.

-Tu es épuisé. Dormons. Conclut Emma en se glissant sous la couverture.

Regina sursauta légèrement à l'entente de ses mots qui la sortirent de sa torpeur, mais elle acquiesça machinalement et sans vraiment le faire pour Emma, puisque la journaliste était déjà couchée. Regina prit la bande qui était sur son côté et banda ses cuisses qui étaient devenues fragiles, afin que le frottement avec la couverture ne lui soit pas trop douloureux. Elle se coucha ensuite sur son flanc, loin d'Emma, avec des gestes mécaniques et rigide, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Emma lui en voulait, elle en était sûre. Emma la détestait, elle en était sûre. Elle osait à peine respirert, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sente les bras de la journaliste se nouer autour de sa taille et sa tête se nicher dans ses cheveux. Ce simple geste eu l'effet d'un calmant et la tempête qui s'abattait dans sa tête se calma, la laissant s'endormir rapidement.

Lorsqu'Emma se réveilla, elle fut éblouie par le soleil qui tapait. Deux jours qu'elle était là, et elle ne l'avait pas encore vu. Elle regarda Regina qui dormait encore profondément, l'oreiller contre sa poitrine. Elle se leva en avisant l'heure - dix heures - et elle sortit de la chambre en mettant le gilet de Regina. Il faisait froid. Elle vit ses parents et Neal attablés dans la cuisine, parlant en chuchotant. Elle leur fit signe de la tête et alla voir comment allait Henry. Elle le trouva encore endormi, entourant de ses bras et de ses jambes Snow pendant que Tschasta avait sa tête sur son flanc. Ils étaient adorables, tant, qu'Emma sortie son appareil photo pour les prendre. Puis elle s'agenouilla pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de température. Visiblement, non.

Elle remit une bûche dans la cheminée et raviva le feu avec le tisonnier avant de rejoindre ses parents et son frère qu'elle embrassa.

-Bien dormis ? Demanda - t - elle.

-Très bien et toi ?

-Oui. Acquiesça la blonde. Henry semble hors de danger. Dit elle comme pour avoir la confirmation de ses parents, voulant être rassuré.

-Oui. Il n'a pas de fièvre, il est juste fatigué. Remarqua sa mère.

-Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda la journaliste à son frère.

-Non. Il voulait allait vous voir parce que vous étiez trop longues pour lui dire bonne nuit et il est revenu en pleurs. Il a mis ses chaussures et son manteau et il est parti avant que je n'aie eu le temps de le rattraper. Je suis désolé Em', j'aurais dû le suivre, mais ...

-Non. Coupa durement Emma. Ne sois pas désolé, tu as bien fait. Tu ne connais pas les alentours et tu aurais pu te perdre en allant le chercher et ça aurait été d'autant plus dangereux pour tout le monde. Tu as eu parfaitement raison.

-Il a entendu quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû ? Demanda la grand - mère en déduisant les dires de ses deux enfants.

-J'imagine ... J'ai fait peur à Regina je crois. Je lui ai dit que Henry voulait qu'elle aille lui dire bonne nuit et pour rire, elle m'a dit que c'était le rôle de la mère. Alors je lui ai dit que la première l'avait déjà fait. Avoua Emma qui avait l'habitude de tout dire à sa famille.

-Elle ne veut pas de lien avec Henry ? Demanda David en fronçant des sourcils.

-Si, c'est pas vraiment ça. Elle dit qu'elle ne veut pas d'un rôle comme celui - ci parce qu'elle ne se sent pas capable de l'endosser. Elle dit qu'elle ne saura pas faire et elle fait une fixette sur l'instinct maternel qu'elle pense ne pas avoir. Grogna - t - elle en roulant des yeux et claquant sa langue.

-Et toi, tu en penses quoi ? Demanda Neal.

-Que ce sont des conneries. J'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi elle dit ça en plus. Je veux dire, elle a toujours été adorable avec Henry, elle adore être avec Margot et si vous la verriez avec ses chiens. Elle s'en occupe comme si c'était la prunelle de ses yeux. Elle agit comme une mère avec eux, clairement. Et puis, si elle n'avait pas l'étoffe d'être une bonne mère, jamais elle n'aurait agit comme ça hier. Elle a tout fait à la perfection, de le soigner à le rassurer. Remarqua Emma en réfléchissant en même temps.

-Avant de vous avoir, je ne voulais pas d'enfant. Lâcha Mary - Margaret.

-Vraiment ? S'étonnèrent ses deux enfants.

-Oui, je disais souvent à l'époque que je ne voulais pas me conformer aux demandes de la société. Que ce n'était pas parce que j'étais une femme que je devais forcément avoir un enfant, mais en réalité, j'avais peur, j'étais terrifié. Et je l'ai étais durant toute ma grossesse pour t'avoir, Emma. Je n'avais jamais eu de modèle et le peu que j'avais pu apercevoir ne m'avait pas plu. Je n'ai pas longtemps connu ma mère qui est morte d'un cancer lorsque j'avais à peine cinq ans et mon père était très occupé et il a fini par mourir quand j'avais douze ans. J'ai vécu de foyer en foyer et j'ai fait quelques maisons d'accueil que j'ai détestée. Je ne savais pas où aller jusqu'à rencontré votre père. Avoua - t - elle dans un sourire amoureux en prenant la main de son mari. Mais j'étais quand même persuadé que je ne serais pas une bonne mère. J'avais été seule toute ma vie, je ne me voyais pas faire et pourtant j'ai toujours adoré les enfants. Mais il y a une différence entre s'occuper des enfants des autres et s'occuper des siens. Et je pense que c'est ce qu'il se passe avec Regina. Tu m'as dit que les trois - quarts de son temps, elle passait sa vie sur la route et qu'elle avait perdue ses parents jeunes. Peut - être agit - elle et pense - t - elle de la même façon.

-Comment je fais pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle a tort, alors ?

-Attends, soit patiente. Regarde, hier, c'était instinctif et ça le deviendra plus encore. Les premiers mois, lorsque je t'ai eu, je paniquais tout le temps et j'avais tellement peur de ne pas réussir que je te transmettais ma peur et du coup, tu pleurais sans cesse. Je le vivais encore plus mal, parce que dès que ton père arrivait, il te calmait en quelques secondes. J'avais l'impression que j'allais jamais réussir.

-Je ne savais pas ça. Pourtant, tu es une mère géniale. Assura Emma.

-Carrément, la meilleure des mères. Renchérit Neal.

-Toujours est - il que j'en étais tellement persuadé que je ne m'étais laissé aucune chance et dès que David rentrait, j'en profitais pour abandonner. Et lorsque tu as eu trois mois, tu es tombée malade et David était en planque donc je ne pouvais pas le joindre. J'ai paniqué et je suis allée à l'hôpital. Tu avais juste des coliques assez douloureuses, mais j'étais terrifiée. Et lorsqu'ils m'ont dit que je devais attendre dans la salle d'attente, mon dieu, je me souviens avoir viré hystérique. Se mit à rire Mary - Margaret. Et j'ai fini par réussir à rentrer, ne laissant le choix à personne et lorsque je t'ai revu, j'ai était heureuse. Tellement heureuse, je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce qu'il se passait, mais j'avais juste plus envie de te lâcher. Plus jamais. Et avant de partir, l'infirmière m'a dit que j'avais bien fait, bien agit et lorsque je me suis excusé d'avoir été à deux doigts de la frapper pour me laisser te voir, elle m'a dit qu'elle comprenait. Qu'en tant que mère, elle aurait agi de la même manière. Je t'ai regardé et pour la première fois, tu ne pleurais plus, tu souriais. Le plus beau sourire du monde. Et c'est là que je me suis senti mère et que je me suis dit que je pouvais, que j'avais le droit de l'être. Parce que j'avais trouvé comment t'apaiser et qu'une autre mère aurait fait pareil. Il faut juste que tu lui laisses du temps, laisse lui du temps et elle comprendra, elle aussi, qu'elle peut l'être. On l'a tous vu hier soir, elle sera une très bonne mère et compagne pour vous. Je ne me trompe jamais sur ces choses là et tu le sais. Termina la mère d'Emma en donnant implicitement sa bénédiction totale à Emma pour mettre en place son projet.

Ce que personne n'avait remarqué cependant, c'était Regina dans l'encadrement de sa porte qui avait tout entendu. Elle avait pleuré silencieusement, mesurant la portée des mots qu'avait eue la vieille dame. La brune se calma un peu et elle sortit de sa chambre, vêtue simplement de son gros pull en laine qui lui arrivait à mi - cuisse, restant en culotte. Elle jeta rapidement un regard vers Henry qui dormait encore avec les deux chiens désormais réveillé, mais toujours contre le petit garçon, respectant les ordres de leur maître.

-Bonjour. Dit - elle doucement à l'encontre de toute la petite famille qui lui répondit par des phrases classiques de politesse.

Regina se servit un café et enfila ses habits afin d'aller nourrir ses bêtes, café en main. Elle revint dix minutes plus tard et elle retrouva Emma et Henry assis à terre en train de parler. Elle regarda à sa droite et ne vit personne, elle en conclu que les parents et le frère d'Emma étaient sûrement dans la chambre d'amis. Elle retira ses peaux de bêtes qu'elle accrocha sur le côté et se déplaça dans le but de se diriger vers sa chambre, dans l'espoir utopique de passer inaperçue, mais Emma ne la laissa pas faire et la stoppa avant qu'elle ne passe le seuil de sa porte.

-Bonjour. Dit - elle.

-Salut. Répondit le musher en se retournant. Sans s'en empêcher, elle alla s'asseoir sur le matelas de Henry, en face de lui, et attrapa Tschasta pour le garder contre elle afin de se rassurer. Comment tu vas ? Tu as remis de la crème ?

-Ça va, ça pique un peu. Et non. Avoua le petit garçon.

Regina se leva aussitôt en lui demandant de se déshabiller pendant qu'elle allait chercher ses crèmes. Elle revint rapidement et sans même penser demander à Emma de le faire, elle appliqua la crème sur le petit garçon.

-Il va falloir que tu en mettes matin et soir jusqu'à ce que ta peau soit réparé. Et dès que tu sens qu'elle te tire, tu en remets. N'attends pas ou tu pourrais y laisser des cicatrices et les fragiliser par le froid.

-D'accord. Hocha le petit garçon.

-Et ne refais jamais ça. Plus jamais. C'est dangereux dehors Henry, quoiqu'il arrive, tu ne ressors plus jamais de nuit et par un blizzard pareil. Tu as eu énormément de chance, tu aurais pu avoir des nécroses ou mourir. Je n'arrive même pas à comprendre comment tu as fait pour t'en sortir aussi bien en sortant aussi peu couvert. Gronda - t - elle.

-Quand je me suis perdu et que j'ai commencé à avoir froid, j'ai fait ce que tu m'avais appris. J'ai creusé dans la neige pour me protéger du froid et j'ai continué d'avancer comme ça. Dit - il. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, j'ai pas réfléchi.

-Et bien la prochaine fois, tu réfléchiras. Ne refais jamais ça. Rétorqua - t - elle légèrement en colère et l'aidant à renfiler son haut de pyjama.

-Tu m'en veux ? Demanda le petit garçon, les larmes aux yeux.

-Oui. Affirma Regina sans réfléchir.

Emma allait rétorquer, en colère de la réponse de Regina, mais Henry parla avant elle.

-Tu m'aimes encore moins alors. Déduit - il en laissant une larme couler.

-Quoi ? Non, bien - sûr que non Henry.

-Hier, tu as dit que tu ne m'aimais pas et maintenant que tu m'en veux ...

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça, je t'aime Henry. Mais oui, je t'en veux parce que tu t'es mis en danger inconsciemment et que tu m'as fait vraiment peur. Imagine si je ne t'avais pas retrouvée, tu aurais brisé le cœur de ta mère et moi, j'aurais été dévasté. C'était totalement inconscient et je t'en veux de ne pas avoir réfléchi et d'avoir agi sur un coup de tête. Mais je ne t'aime pas moins ou plus, Henry. Loin de là.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas être ma maman ?

-Tu as Emma.

-Et les autres enfants ont deux parents. Tu peux être le deuxième.

-Je ne suis pas très bonne pour ces trucs - là, Henry. Et en plus, on ne vit même pas ensemble, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu y tiens.

-Et alors, personne n'est bon, on fait juste avec et de son mieux et parfois, on fait des bêtises. Maman aussi fait des bêtises des fois, par exemple quand elle débarque en pleine classe pour enguirlander la maîtresse devant toute la classe. Dit - il avec un regard réprobateur envers sa mère.

Avant les vacances, il avait été accusé à tort par la maîtresse qui l'avait un peu humilié devant tous les autres enfants. Henry en avait parlé à sa mère après avoir pleuré et le lendemain, Emma débarquait furibonde et s'était mise à hurler sur la pauvre petite femme rousse devant tous les élèves qui n'osaient piper mots, les yeux écarquillés en regardant cette femme complètement folle hurler à quel point l'institutrice était une bonne à rien et que son fils était le meilleur des petits garçons. Puis elle était partie - non sans envoyer un baiser volant à son fils - et Henry lui avait fait la tête pendant deux jours, dormant même chez ses grands - parents.

-Tu penses vraiment que ... que ... Commença Regina, mais elle n'arrivait pas à poser de mot, elle se sentait trop gênée, trop exposée et elle n'avait pas l'habitude.

-Que tu pourrais être ma maman ? L'aida - t - il. Je pensais que c'était déjà acquis à vrai dire. Avoua tristement Henry en baisant des yeux.

-Vraiment ? S'étonna Regina en regardant tour à tour les deux Bostoniens.

-Bah, oui. On s'appelle tout le temps et je te raconte toutes mes journées et tu m'aides même à faire mes maths parce que maman n'aime pas ça. Et tu as m'as aidé à faire mon spectacle, tu m'as même trouvé des costumes, comme tous les autres parents font avec leur enfant.

Un peu perdue, Regina souffla, elle passa sa main sur son visage comme pour se réveiller et déposa doucement sa tête sur celle de Tschasta.

-J'ai jamais voulu d'enfant. J'ai toujours était suffisamment conquise par eux. Dit - elle en montrant de la tête ses deux chiens. En même temps, j'avais jamais pensé tomber amoureuse non plus, alors imagine - moi deux secondes avec un enfant. Je ne veux pas d'enfant. Affirma à nouveau la brune, brisant le cœur du garçon. Mais, je te veux toi et je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. Finit elle à demi - mot.

-Tu veux bien ? Voulut s'assurer Henry, les yeux brillants tant il était heureux.

-Oui, mais il faut me laisser un peu de temps pour que je m'y habitue et apprenne.

-Tu es déjà géniale, tu sais. Tu n'as pas besoin d'apprendre quoique ce soit, tu gères déjà super bien. Rassura Henry. Est - ce que je peux te faire un câlin ? Demanda - t - il ensuite, tout timide en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre sachant que Regina n'aimait pas trop ça.

Il lui sauta dans les bras, la renversant presque, lorsqu'elle hocha de la tête et la serra fort dans ses bras, rassuré d'avoir lui aussi sa place entre sa mère et Regina. La brune eu un moment de battement, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, mais elle finit par refermer doucement ses bras avec l'étrange sensation d'avoir enfin, une vraie famille pour toujours.

-Bien, maintenant que tout ça est réglé, il y avait un autre truc que l'on voulait te dire avec Henry. Déclara la blonde, à son tour stressé.

-Oui ? Demanda Regina pour inciter Emma à parler qui s'était tu.

-Euh, bah, voilà. Zelena m'a dit que tu n'arrivais pas à te sentir pleinement à l'aise à cause de la distance et que c'était pour ça que tu appelé de moins en moins. Et moi ... Nous deux, on vit pas super bien la distance non plus. Commença Emma.

-Et donc ? Demanda à nouveau Regina alors que la blonde s'était à nouveau tu, de peur de faire paniquer à nouveau son amoureuse. Elle n'avait pas envie de gâcher cette sérénité, mais Henry ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et sauta un bon coup.

-On voudrait vivre ici, avec toi. Lâcha d'un coup Henry.

-Hein ?

-On veut être une famille et on ne l'est pas si tu n'es pas avec nous. C'est aussi pour ça qu'on voulait absolument venir, on voulait te proposer ça.

-Vous ... vous voulez venir vivre ici ? En Alaska. Exposa la brune sous le choc.

-Oui.

-Et quitter Boston ? Votre vie ? Votre famille, vraiment ?

-Oui. Assura une nouvelle fois Emma en se rapprochant doucement de Regina. Sauf si tu ne veux pas.

-Si ! S'empressa de dire Regina. Enfin, ça m'étonne. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Bien sûr que j'ai envie que vous viviez avec moi, j'adorerais ça, mais ... et tes parents ?

-Sont parfaitement d'accord et heureux. Ils sont à la recherche d'un nouveau chez eux, eux aussi, et ils ont envie de voyager un peu. Ça leur permettra de venir.

-Et ton travail ?

-Je peux le faire à distance, c'est pas un problème. Je n'aurais qu'à m'y rendre quelques fois et puis c'est tout. J'ai jamais travaillé dans l'enceinte même du journal de toute façon et August va venir vivre ici, alors on pourra continuer comme on faisait.

-Et l'école ?

-Il y a une école, ici, aux dernières nouvelles. Dit Emma un grand sourire aux lèvres alors que la brune n'avait toujours pas bougé et parlait mécaniquement.

-Alors, vous allez vraiment vivre ici ?

-Si tu veux de nous, alors on débarque au plus vite. Affirma Emma.

-Je veux de vous, oui. Affirma Regina, les larmes aux yeux, en se jetant sur les lèvres de la journaliste pour un baiser langoureux.

-Hey bah, vous devriez avoir honte de vous bécoter sans gêne avec un enfant juste à côté. Se moqua Neal qui sortait de la salle - de - bain.

-Ta gueule toi, ou je te fous dehors.

-Vas - y. Tu t'en voudras toute ta vie. Rétorqua Neal en levant le menton, fière.

-Crétin. Se contenta - t - elle de répondre. Bon, après toutes ces émotions, qu'est - ce - qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? Demanda Emma en se frottant les mains en voyant ses parents sortirent de leur chambre.

-Je dois emmener mes chiens se dégourdirent, je ne les ai pas fait courir hier. Indiqua Regina.

-Cool, on peut venir avec toi ? Demanda Henry impatient.

-Euh, oui. La météo à l'air assez clémente ce matin. Mais uniquement si vous vous couvrez bien. Dit - elle en faisant une petite pichenette sur le nez de Henry.

Tous partant, Regina et Emma allèrent s'habiller tant bien que mal se volant ici et là des baisers. Puis, ils partirent tous dehors, combattant le vent puissant et Regina, avec Emma, alla chercher trois traîneaux pendant que Henry présentait toute la meute à ses grand-parents et son oncle. Une fois les chiens attelés, Neal alla avec Henry, Mary - Margaret avec Emma et David avec Regina et ils se mirent en route allant jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt, sur la demande d'Emma. Elle voulait montrer les plus beaux endroits à ses parents qui en avaient été subjugués. Ils rentrèrent vers quinze heures, le soleil commençant déjà à tomber et pendant que Mary - Margaret allait avec Emma préparer un bon chocolat chaud à la Nolan, les trois autres garçons aidèrent Regina à tout ranger. Neal en profita également pour poser diverses questions à la brune en rapport avec sa formation de vétérinaire. Puis une fois que toutes les bêtes avaient été vérifiées et nourrit, tous les quatre rentrèrent pour savourer un bon chocolat chaud et savourer le repas que Mary - Margaret avait fait réchauffer.

-Il n'y a presque plus rien à manger. Remarqua la petite brune aux cheveux grisonnants.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir autant de personne. C'est Killian qui fait mes ravitaillements, il est prévu qu'il vienne demain.

-On a qu'à aller manger chez Granny ce soir ?

-Non, pas le soir. C'est trop tard et le temps est incertain en ce moment, surtout la nuit. Mais je peux aller chercher à manger chez elle et tout ramener ici, au moins pour ce soir. Suggéra Regina.

-Et bien voilà ce que je propose. On mange et ensuite, on va tous chez Granny pour commander un repas pour ce soir. Et comme ça, vous pourrez visiter la ville. Proposa Emma.

-D'accord. Acquiesça Regina.

Ils mangèrent rapidement et partirent ensuite, à nouveau à traîneau, Regina refusant d'y aller à pied alors que c'était trop loin, qu'il faisait de plus en plus noir et que personne, hormis elle, était habitué à un froid pareil. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Granny's, celui - ci était déjà plein à craqué. Toute la ville y était réunie, alors ils restèrent un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Granny et Mary - Margaret discutaient ensemble, Neal était avec August, Henry avec Margot, Emma parlait de ses projets avec le maire Hopper afin de tout organiser et Regina racontait sa folle nuit et journée à sa sœur.

-Je suis tellement contente pour toi, sis'. Vraiment, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux pour toi. Mais maintenant, plus de fuite, plus de panique, tout va bien et tout iras bien alors laisse toi faire pour une fois. Et si tu sens que c'est trop et que tu ne veux pas en parler à Emma, n'oublie pas que je suis là. La rassura - t - elle.

Ensuite, ils repartirent à nouveau vers le chalet pour une petite soirée en famille avec Margot qu'ils avaient récupéré. Et à la demande de Henry, Regina installa le vidéoprojecteur et ils se firent tous un marathon Harry Potter_ "afin de parfaire l'éducation de Regina"_ avait déclaré Henry. Tous emmitouflés dans des plaids, le film était projeté au - dessus de la cheminée et ils passèrent un après - midi des plus tranquilles. La soirée arriva bien vite et ensuite, tous se séparèrent pour aller se coucher.

-Qu'en penses - tu t'installer ici ? Demanda Regina alors qu'elles étaient face - à - face dans le lit, se câlinant tendrement.

-Je te l'ai dit, n'importe quand. J'ai parlé avec Archibald tout - à - l'heure et il m'a dit que Henry pouvait avoir une place dès la rentrée.

-De janvier ?

-Oui.

-C'est rapide.

-C'est trop vite pour toi ? S'inquiéta la blonde.

-Non, j'ai juste un peu de mal à imaginer.

-Voilà ce que je te propose. Je reste ici jusqu'à la fin des vacances et ensuite, je repars à Boston une semaine, peut - être un peu plus, pour préparer notre déménagement et je reviens avec tout ce que je peux. Le reste, je le ferais envoyer. Pendant ce temps, je laisse Henry ici et comme ça, il pourra commencer sa rentrée dès la fin des vacances.

-Tu veux me laisser Henry ?

-Bien - sûr, j'ai confiance en toi.

-Non, je ne veux pas. C'est trop tôt et je ne saurais pas faire.

-Regina...

-Et de toute manière, je pars le premier pour plusieurs jours. C'est ma plus grosse tournée de l'année, chaque année.

-Vraiment ? Zelena ne m'a rien dit.

-Je ne lui ai rien dit et elle dû oublier. Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez là.

-Bon alors voilà ce qu'on fait. On reste jusqu'au premier et ensuite, on repart tous. J'organise tout et on revient pour ne plus jamais repartir.

-Ça me va. Approuva Regina.

Heureuse, Emma embrassa Regina tendrement. Les jours suivants s'effectuèrent entre balades dehors et petit moment en famille. Regina apprenait à connaître les parents et le frère d'Emma, et vice - versa. Ils fêtèrent tous le nouvel an chez Granny où toute la ville était réunie et tout le monde dormis sur place. Les deux femmes s'éclipsèrent à minuit afin de pouvoir profiter du reste de la nuit pour se dire au revoir, Regina partant très tôt. A trois heures du matin, la brune se leva pour rejoindre sa maison et préparer ses chiens. Dans la grande salle, elle croisa encore quelques fêtards encore debouts et même Henry et Margot qui chantaient à tue - tête avec Ruby. Les deux enfants coururent vers la brune, réclamant des bisous avant son départ. Quelques heures plus tard, c'était Robin qui amenait tous les Nolan à l'aéroport pour Boston avec la promesse d'un retour très rapide.

* * *

**Et voilà ! **

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu.**

**A la semaine prochaine pour le dernier ;)**

**Bisous, **

_**LilyTom. **_


	13. Une nouvelle vie

**Dernière étape : Une nouvelle vie.**

Emma était rentrée à Boston et s'était empressé de tout préparer pour repartir au plus vite. Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle allait vivre pour de bons à Storybrooke, elle ne supportait plus Boston, elle ne supportait plus d'être loin de Storybrooke et encore plus, être loin de Regina. Pendant qu'elle s'organisait avec tout ce qui était administratif, sa famille s'étaient empressée de tout emballer, et finalement, en une semaine, tout avait été bouclé.

-C'est bizarre. J'ai dû mal à croire que dans deux jours, on va vivre en Alaska. Pour de vrai et qu'on ne reviendra pas ici. Avoua Henry, assis dans la cuisine vide, en face de sa mère.

-Je ne vends pas l'appart'. Je reviendrai ici pour le travail quelques fois et puis, si tu décides de faire tes études à Boston, tu pourras revenir ici.

-Okay.

-Henry, tout ça s'est fait précipitamment, mais si tu ne veux pas ...

-Si, si, je le veux. C'est juste que j'ai connu que ça et ça fait un peu bizarre de me dire que ça va changer. Mais je veux vivre à Storybrooke, avec Regina. Affirma Henry simplement stressé par tant de changement.

Tout était empaqueté et certains cartons avaient même déjà été envoyé. Puisqu'Emma gardait son appartement, elle n'avait ni besoin d'emporter ses meubles, ni besoin de les stocker quelque part. Et ça l'arrangeait bien.

Deux jours plus tard, ils prenaient l'avion tous les deux pour leur nouvelle vie. C'est Robin et Margot - qui avait séché l'école en se cachant dans le coffre - qui les avaient réceptionnés à l'aéroport, chargeant tant bien que mal les différentes valises qu'ils avaient emportées avec eux dans l'avion. Lorsqu'Emma et Henry arrivèrent au chalet, ils virent des tonnes de carton entassés un peu partout. Emma souffla lourdement en se disant qu'il allait falloir tout ranger ensuite. Ereintés, ils mangèrent simplement le sandwich que Mary - Margaret avait préparé et ils allèrent se coucher sans demander leurs restes. En allant se coucher, Emma se mit à sourire bêtement en voyant un morceau de papier sur son oreiller. Elle se glissa sous les épaisses couvertures et le lit :

_Mon Emma, je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous accueillir. Je suis en retard et je reviendrai plus tard que prévu, d'ici cinq jours je pense. Prenez vos aises, n'hésitez pas. Je t'avoue qu'une partie de moi est bien contente de ne pas être là, j'ai pas du tout envie de vous aider à ranger tout votre bric-à-brac, parce que je suis persuadé que vous aurez pris tous vos bibelots inutiles, mais c'est vraiment une partie infime chez moi, parce que vous me manquez et que je me languis de vous revoir. A très bientôt, je t'aime._

_P.S : je ne sais pas si tu as ramené la lampe à coquillage qui était dans ta chambre. Si c'est le cas, ne t'avises même pas de mettre cette horreur quelque part. _

Le papier compressé contre son cœur, Emma s'était rapidement endormie. Heureuse. Le lendemain, Zelena, Ruby et August avaient débarqué pour aider Emma et Henry à déballer les cartons et à tout ranger. Quoique, tout ranger était un grand mot puisque Regina ne possédait pas énormément d'étagère. Rien dans la chambre d'ami, une petite étagère dans sa chambre qui ne laissait pas de place à Emma malgré le peu d'habit dont disposait Regina, une commode où se trouvait diverses cartes, une bibliothèque de vinyle et des rangements dans la cuisine. Donc, ils s'étaient rendu chez Marco afin de récupérer plusieurs meubles, Emma regrettant un peu de ne pas avoir pris les siens finalement. L'homme lui en avait vendu deux armoires qui lui restait et que Robin avait tracté jusqu'au chalet. Pour le reste, Emma avait passé commande pour d'autres meubles. Le passage de la première armoire s'était fait assez aisément, mais pour la seconde, ils avaient longuement bataillés - l'armoire étant plus large que prévue - pour finalement, la faire passer par la fenêtre de la chambre de Regina, la brisant au passage. Ils passèrent la journée à ranger tout ce qu'ils pouvaient et réparer tous les dégâts qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de faire, pendant qu'Emma à décorait le chalet avec "ses bibelots inutiles" ignorant les remarques de Zelena qui lui disait que sa sœur détesterait.

Regina était revenue trois jours plus tard à midi, alors qu'Emma et Marco installaient une énorme étagère dans le salon. Emma s'était empressée de courir auprès de sa brune qui l'avait réceptionné comme elle l'avait pu. Autrement dit, en s'écroulant à terre. Incident qui ne les empêcha pas de s'embrasser passionnément.

-Tu rentres plus tôt. Remarqua Emma.

-Pas tellement, je devais être rentrée avant votre arrivée. Remarqua à son tour Regina en fermant la porte de l'enclos. Vous êtes installés ?

-Pas encore tout à fait, on peut pas dire que tu ai de quoi ranger. Marmonna Emma finalement mal - à - l'aise en voyant Marco sortir pour partir.

Regina salua rapidement avec le vieil homme, puis elles entrèrent dans la petite maison. Dans l'entrée, Regina se figea, observant l'étagère en face d'elle et toutes les photos d'Emma accrochées sur l'un des murs.

-Pourquoi y a cette énorme étagère ici ? Demanda la brune un sourcil haussé.

-Premièrement, tu nous as dit de faire comme chez nous. Ensuite, tu n'as carrément pas de meuble. J'avoue ne pas y avoir réfléchi avant, mais toi non plus. Tu croyais quand même pas qu'on allait débarquer et vivre ici avec trois tee - shirt et deux culottes. Se moqua gentiment Emma.

-Ça ne me dérange pas Emma. Faite ce que vous voulez, je m'en fiche. Tant que ça reste un minimum rangé et que tu me vires cette lampe. Déclara Regina dans une grimace en montrant le chantier puis la lampe.

-Tu ne peux pas me forcer à la jeter. C'est Henry qui me l'a faite pour la fête des mères quand il avait six ans.

-Et bien, fait pas Henry ou non, elle est affreuse et j'ai des limites. Se moqua le musher. Mais j'ai un truc à te montrer et tu pourras la mettre là, si tu veux. Dit - elle en tirant Emma dehors.

Elles traversèrent la cour, Emma grelottant à cause du froid et du peu de vêtement qu'elle portait, et elles atteignirent le hangar de Regina. Celle - ci tira Emma vers une échelle qu'elles grimpèrent. Arrivée en haut, la brune poussa une petite trappe. Lorsqu'elle entra enfin dans cet endroit caché, Emma en eut le souffle coupé tant l'endroit était presque féerique. Clair, éclairée par le soleil, il y avait des étagères partout sur lesquelles étaient disposées plusieurs jouets et sculptures taillés dans le bois. Une table au milieu s'y trouvait sur laquelle était posée une grosse machine à couper le bois.

-C'est quoi tout ça ? Demanda Emma en tournant sur elle - même.

-C'était l'atelier de ma mère. Elle adorait sculpter le bois alors mon père lui avait fait cette annexe avec Marco afin qu'elle puisse continuer librement.

-C'est elle qui a sculpté tout ça ?

-Non, enfin, juste l'étagère, là - bas. J'ai gardé ceux qu'elle faisait pour moi ou pour mon père. Avoua la brune en allant vers ladite étagère, Emma derrière elle. Il y avait là une centaine d'objets finement taillé. Le reste, ça vient de moi.

-Tu sculptes ?

-J'ai appris quand j'étais petite et j'ai continué à mon retour. Mes parents avaient une tradition : sculpter plein de jouet qu'ils distribuaient ensuite en cadeau de Noël lors de la grande tournée du début d'année.

-Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui a fait tout ça ? Et c'est ça, ce que tu es partis faire pendant les deux semaines ? Regina hocha la tête timidement. C'est génial, la vache. Je suis super impressionnée, c'est tellement un truc que j'aurai pu mettre dans mon reportage ...

-Emma ...

-Ouais, pardon. S'excusa - t - elle comprenant qu'elle s'était un peu trop emballé, laissant sa déformation professionnelle prendre le dessus.

-Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai amené ici. Enfin si, un peu, parce que je ne veux pas de secret entre nous. D'ailleurs, à part Marco, Gold, Granny ainsi que Zelena, personne n'est au courant que c'était mes parents qui jouaient le Père Noël et encore moins que c'est moi. Donc, pas de gaffe. Ce que je voulais te proposer, c'était d'en faire ton bureau, en fait.

-Mon bureau ?

-Oui, il fait chaud, mon père avait tout prévu pour. Je sais que tu as besoin d'un endroit pour écrire et monter tes reportages comme pour les envoyer et je me doute que ça risque d'être embêtant d'aller à chaque fois à la bibliothèque pour travailler surtout si on est en pleine tempête. Il y a déjà tout un réseau wifi, Zelena l'avait fait installer il y a quelques années et il n'y a jamais eu de problème, je crois.

-Je ne veux pas investir cet endroit, c'est le tien.

-On peut le diviser en deux, je ne l'utilise que pour entreposer en général. J'y viens rarement donc ça ne me dérangera pas et je pense que ce serait un endroit parfait pour toi. Accepte, s'il te plaît.

-Je t'aime. Accepta la blonde en venant prendre les lèvres de la brune.

Les jours suivants, Emma et Regina arrangèrent l'annexe afin de faire un espace de travail assez chaleureux pour Emma. Finalement, Regina avait gardé les deux quarts de la grande pièce qu'elle avait agencée avec des étagères tout du long et une grande table en plein milieu avec un petit tabouret et sur laquelle reposait une machine à bois. Emma s'était installée dans l'autre pièce - la première - bénéficiant de l'espace le plus lumineux. Elle avait mis un bureau face à la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'horizon enneigé et elle en avait rajouté un autre pour August lorsqu'il viendrait. Elle avait aussi récupéré plein de vieux tapis qui traînaient depuis des années dans la boutique de Zelena qu'elle avait mis un peu partout créant une légère atmosphère de salon. Emma et Regina s'était amusé à également trouver un moyen de rendre la pièce de Regina secrète aux yeux de tous, sauf à Henry qui les avait surpris en rentrant de l'école. Le garçon avait d'ailleurs eu l'idée de créer un trompe l'œil qu'ils avaient passé quatre jours à faire.

Les semaines passèrent et tous s'étaient plus ou moins habitués à leur nouvelle vie. Henry était plus que ravi de vivre désormais en Alaska et s'épanouissait dans sa nouvelle école avec ses nouveaux amis et Margot. Ils étaient d'ailleurs encore plus inséparables qu'avant, passant leur temps ensemble et dormant de plus en plus chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Zelena se moquait d'eux parfois en disant qu'ils allaient finir mariés l'un à l'autre si ça continuait. Ce à quoi les deux enfants s'offusquaient, faisant sembler de vomir et se séparant pour montrer que Zelena avait totalement tord. Cependant, leur séparation ne durait que quelques minutes et ensuite, ils retournaient l'un vers l'autre pour parler et jouer ensemble.

Les jours où Regina partait en course étaient les plus longs notamment parce qu'ils étaient très inquiets. Emma comprenait d'où venait la réelle inquiétude de tout le monde lorsque les mushers partaient : ils devaient attendre les rares nouvelles afin de savoir s'ils allaient bien et ces nouvelles étaient une attente insupportable. La seule chose qui consolait plus ou moins Emma était le fait qu'elle avait une confiance aveugle en Regina. Elle savait que, même si Regina se retrouvait dans la pire des situations, elle trouverait toujours un moyen et reviendrait. Alors elle gardait son mal en elle, n'en faisant pas part à Regina sachant que ces inquiétudes étaient une chose que Regina ne supportait pas. Durant les jours d'absences du musher, Emma en profitait pour parler encore plus avec sa mère. La séparation avait été plus douloureuse que ce qu'elle avait prévu et ses parents commençaient à lui manquer malgré - tout. Etonnement, c'est son père qui le vivait le plus mal d'autant que trois mois après son déménagement, l'homme avait prit sa retraite et s'ennuyait donc à mourir. Alors Emma faisait en sorte de l'occupait discutant souvent avec lui et elle s'était retrouvé assez vite effacé par Regina. Les deux s'étaient trouvés énormément de sujets de conversation. Il arrivait même que son père téléphone uniquement pour parler d'une chose ou d'une autre à Regina. Emma était plus qu'heureuse de voir que sa compagne avait totalement était adopté par ses parents, comme ses parents avaient été adoptés par la brune même si elle restait encore un peu sur sa réserve parfois.

La brune apprenait de plus en plus à vivre pour les autres et non pas seulement pour elle. Ce n'était pas toujours acquis, Regina oubliant parfois qu'elle avait deux personnes chez elle désormais et qu'elle ne pouvait plus vraiment agir au gré de ses envies; ce qui les avaient d'ailleurs amenés à certaines situations cocasses. Le seul point noir qui avait longtemps perduré était le fait que Regina refusait catégoriquement de rester seule trop longtemps avec Henry. Aller le chercher à l'école ne la dérangeait pas, mais dès qu'il fallait avoir des interactions uniquement avec Henry - sans Margot ou Emma aux alentours -, Regina perdait ses moyens et paniquait. Emma avait découvert que la jeune femme angoissait réellement à l'idée d'avoir à s'occuper de Henry et de ne pas savoir faire. Elle avait beau lui dire qu'elle assurait instinctivement et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, mais Regina était têtue et elle restait butée sur l'idée que Henry n'était pas comme ses chiens, qu'il était plus fragile et qu'elle ne saurait jamais agir s'il se passait quelque chose. Elle angoissait à l'idée d'avoir Henry avec elle seule et de devoir prendre des responsabilités à la place d'Emma. Elle en avait parlé à plusieurs reprises avec Zelena qui avait elle aussi essayait d'en parler à sa sœur, mais Regina restait camper sur ses positions. Et cette angoisse avait fini par se transmettre à Henry qui n'osait plus rester avec la brune, non plus.

Seulement, alors que le mois de juin pointait son nez au même titre que le soleil et les premières fleurs, Emma devait se rendre pour quelques jours à Boston pour la parution de son reportage et Regina s'était retrouvé obligé de garder Henry pour les quatre jours d'absence d'Emma. La brune lui avait fait promettre de ne pas revenir avec une minute de retard et de l'appeler tous les jours. Regina n'avait également pas cessé de lui poser des centaines de questions souvent ridicules, comme si la jeune femme allait s'occuper d'une nouveau - né ou d'une personne incapable de s'occuper d'elle - même. Et Emma s'était fait violence pour ne pas se moquer de sa compagne, comprenant que les angoisses de la jeune femme était réelle. Seulement, Emma ne pouvait pas laissait les choses se bloquer ainsi, elle était persuadé que leur imposer d'être seulement à deux permettrait de tout débloquer une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais les choses ne furent pas aussi simple. Une fois Emma partit, l'ambiance d'habitude si sereine et joviale dans le chalet avait changé du tout au tout devenant désormais stressante et peureuse. Regina avait fini par passer la journée avec sa meute et Henry n'avait pas osé aller la voir, conscient qu'elle ne voulait pas le garder seule. Le deuxième jour n'avait pas été mieux, tant et si bien que lorsque Margot lui avait proposé de rester dormir chez elle, Henry avait accepté d'emblée et Regina aussi. Mais le troisième jour, Zelena avait fait en sorte de tenir suffisamment occupé Margot afin que Regina et Henry puissent se rendre compte que l'un comme l'autre voulait de l'autre, mais qu'aucun d'eux n'arrivaient à se le montrer.

Ils avaient tous les deux passé la journée ensemble avec Snow qui montrait des signes de mise bas. Regina avait alors expliqué à Henry comment se déroulait une grossesse chez un chien ainsi que la mise au monde de ses petits. Regina voulait laisser Snow se débrouiller seule tout en étant proche d'elle au cas où et Henry avait absolument tenu à être là. De toute manière la chienne recherchait en permanence la présence des deux. Le midi, Henry était allé faire à manger et il avait tout ramené dans l'enclos pour manger avec Regina, surveillant la chienne. Le soir, c'est Regina qui avait fait à manger pour le petit garçon. Henry demanda à Regina s'il pouvait restait dormir avec Snow et, réticente, Regina avait accepté et avait ramené de quoi dormir pour lui et pour elle. Ce soir - là, ou plutôt cette nuit - là, tous les deux avaient longuement parlé, de tout et de rien et surtout, pour la première fois, du véritable sujet qui les bloquait tous les deux. S'ouvrant les yeux l'un l'autre. Ils avaient fini par s'endormir, Henry dans les bras de Regina avec la promesse d'être plus que des amis, mais moins qu'une maman. Autrement dit, ils avaient décidé de ne plus jamais mettre de mot sur leur relation et d'agir comme le vent soufflerait. Sans prise de tête et sans angoisse idiote. Implicitement, Regina acceptait de prendre la place du deuxième parent et Henry acceptait de laisser Emma être le parent autoritaire.

C'est à midi que Snow avait commencé à mettre bas, avec quelques difficultés alors Henry et Regina étaient resté auprès de la chienne, Henry suivant les instructions de Regina à lettre. Après de longues heures, la chienne donna naissance à six petits chiots et alors que Regina recueillait le dernier chiot, ils entendirent une voiture arriver et une voix les appeler. Ils se figèrent tous les deux, les yeux écarquillés.

-Merde, ta mère. S'exclama Regina en se levant rapidement pour sortir de la petite cabane pour trouver Emma sortant du chalet.

-Vous vous fichez de moi ?! Ça fait des heures qu'on essaie de vous joindre, je suis arrivée plutôt. S'agaça Emma. Qu'est - ce - qu'il s'est passé ?

-Désolé, maman. Snow a accouché et on a voulu rester avec elle. On n'a pas vu le temps passer. Désolé. S'excusa Henry avant de la tirer pour lui montrer.

August et Ruby les suivirent aussi et trouvèrent la chienne entourée de ses six petits chiots. Tous furent en adoration devant eux, perdant leur maturité pour venir faire devant leur bouille des petits gazouillements dont les chiots n'avaient rien à faire et sous l'œil moqueur de Regina.

-Il faut leur donner des noms ! Je peux leur en donner ? S'excita Henry auprès de Regina. La brune acquiesça. Okay, alors toi, je vais t'appeler Buck. Déclara Henry en prenant un chien qui avait déjà une tâche marron sur le front.

-Buck ? Grimaça Regina.

-Oui et toi, Cookie. Décida Henry en prenant un autre chien.

-Okay, stop. Emma donne un nom. Décida Regina qui n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver à appeler ses chiens de cette manière.

-Okay ... alors, celle - là, je vais l'appeler Myrtille.

-Nan, mais qui m'a mis des quiches pareilles dans les pattes ? Je vais choisir.

-Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas Myrtille ? Demanda Emma avec un air faussement choqué, se moquant de sa compagne.

Regina comprit le jeu d'Emma et leva les yeux au ciel avant de venir l'embrasser. Ils passèrent encore plusieurs heures à chercher des prénoms pour les chiens, se chamaillant, Regina n'aimant jamais. Finalement, au bout de deux jours, chaque chiot avait un prénom. Durant ces deux jours, Emma put d'ailleurs voir que Henry et Regina avaient retrouvé leur complicité, vivant mieux le fait d'être seul avec l'autre. Chacun se sentait enfin à sa place et à l'aise avec l'autre pour agir comme il le souhaitait.

Un mois plus tard, alors que juin se finissait et que juillet démarrait, les parents d'Emma débarquèrent. Mary - Margaret venait de prendre sa retraite et ils avaient décidé de venir passer un mois à Storybrooke. Les parents d'Emma avaient été enchantés de voir ce nouveau paysage. Quelques mois auparavant, ils n'avaient pu voir qu'une immense étendue de neige, alors que là, tout avait fondu. L'horizon blanc s'était transformé en d'immenses pleines vertes sur lesquelles vaquaient des animaux jusqu'alors inconnus. Les arbres étaient fleuris et les routes visibles. Tout donnait l'impression de se retrouver à la montagne et pourtant, la mer n'était pas loin et était complètement dégelée laissant les bateaux de pêche passer et l'odeur iodée enivrer l'atmosphère. Emma était d'ailleurs ravi de ce temps puisqu'elle avait découvert que de juillet à septembre, Regina ne partait pas. Les voitures, bateaux pouvant passer, plus personne n'avaient besoin de l'aide des mushers alors Emma comme Henry en profitaient au maximum. La brune passait son temps soit à sculpter soit à entraîner ses chiens ainsi que les petits nouveaux lorsqu'elle ne se détendait pas avec Emma.

Tout était plus que paisible. Au détriment de Regina, Henry avait même complètement adopté un chien que Regina voulait vendre. Quelques jours plus tard, après la naissance des chiens, Regina avait découvert que l'un deux avait un œil aveugle alors elle voulait le vendre pour que d'autre personne puisse l'adopter. Mais Henry avait catégoriquement refusé, malgré les explications de Regina lui indiquant qu'il ne lui servirait à rien et qu'il valait donc mieux ne pas le garder. Mais Emma avait réussi à convaincre de garder le chien pour Henry et celui - ci avait découvert un nouvel meilleur ami, s'occupant du mieux qu'il pouvait. La seule chose qu'il n'avait pas réussi à obtenir était de laisser son chien, Buck, entrer dans la maison et encore plus dormir avec lui - même s'il contournait parfois la règle-.

Les parents d'Emma, donc, avaient investis la chambre d'ami et Henry dormait sur le canapé ou parfois chez Margot. La cohabitation se faisait plus ou moins bien même si parfois, Regina n'en pouvait plus du comportement quelque peu envahissant de la mère d'Emma. La blonde avait un peu stoppé sa mère, mais la plupart du temps, elle s'amusait plus de la situation notamment parce qu'elle avait découvert qu'une Regina agacée était une Regina plus que sexy et câline une fois la tension redescendue. Ceci - dit, Emma jalousait parfois Regina de s'entendre si bien avec son père. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble, mais tous les deux, parfois avec Henry, partaient apparemment, en randonnée toute la journée et ne revenait que tard dans la soirée. Elle trouvait un peu bizarre cette superbe entente entre son père et Regina, mais en même temps, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. De son côté, Emma avait pris ses aises et n'avaient jamais autant écrit d'articles en si peu de temps. Son reportage avait eu un succès retentissant - ayant même était nominé pour quelques prix -, alors son patron lui avait donné carte blanche sur les articles qu'elle voulait rendre à moins de n'avoir aucune idée. Elle pouvait choisir son sujet sans qu'il n'ait rien à redire et des idées, Emma en regorgeait. Cette nouvelle vie l'inspirait plus que jamais, tellement qu'elle n'avait jamais autant écrit de sa vie. En permanence, les mots se gravaient dans sa tête pour ensuite aller se coucher sur le papier.

Quelques jours avant le départ des parents d'Emma, David, Regina et Henry avaient bandé les yeux de la mère et de la fille pour les conduire à un endroit. Elles avaient marché un petit quart d'heure avant de s'arrêter. Lorsqu'ils retirèrent les bandeaux, elles restèrent perplexes devant le paysage qui s'offrait à elle. Ils étaient sur une colline sur laquelle était posée une espèce de sol en bois. David fut celui qui parla et il expliqua à sa femme qu'il savait qu'elle adorait vivre à Storybrooke, tout comme lui. Il lui rappela la promesse qu'il lui avait faite lorsqu'ils s'étaient mariés : qu'il bâtirait leur maison pour y finir leurs jours ensemble et c'est ce qu'il voulait faire, si elle acceptait de vivre à Storybrooke. D'abord choqué et perdue, Mary - Margaret avait ensuite sauté dans les bras de son mari pour lui dire oui et l'embrasser passionnément. Le soir même, Emma remerciait comme il se devait Regina pour aider son père à réaliser le rêve de ses parents. Le reste du mois d'août fut totalement consacré à la construction de la petite maison des Nolan et vu la main d'œuvre et le travail qu'ils avaient tous fournis, rien ne fut étonnant de voir le chalet fini pour mi - septembre. Pour le plus grand soulagement d'Emma et de Regina qui commençaient à sérieusement en avoir marre de vivre avec les parents Nolan et Henry de dormir sur le canapé. Neal était également venu, à la fin de son stage, rendre visite à sa famille avec sa copine. Il avait demandé à Emma si c'était une bonne idée pour lui de s'installer aussi à Storybrooke pour être vétérinaire, ce qu'Emma approuva bien évidemment. Lorsque son frère en parla à Regina, étant la mieux placée, il fut rassurée lorsque la brune l'encouragea vivement puisqu'ils manquaient de cette profession - même si_ "pour rien au monde, quelqu'un d'autre ne soignerait ses chiens à part elle"_, on ne change pas de telle habitude -.

Finalement, dans cette aventure prévue pour trois semaines, Emma y découvrit l'amour et une nouvelle vie d'aventure prévue pour des décennies et des décennies, y embarquant par la même occasion, sa famille. Et cette aventure avait également donné une famille à Regina et fait découvrir une nouvelle vie à la brune. Une vie que toutes les deux savoureraient pour très longtemps.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Cette histoire est terminée. **

**Je vous remercie à tous de l'avoir lu et suivit du début à la fin et merci de m'avoir toujours laissé vos avis. Cela m'a énormément fait plaisir et encouragé tout du long. **

**Vous êtes tous géniaux,**

**Au plaisir de vous retrouver bientôt, **

_**LilyTom.**_

**P.s : Merci mille fois encore de m'avoir soutenue dans cette aventure. Prenez soin de vous. **


	14. Reportage

**Fin : Reportage**

_Je me suis toujours demandé d'où venait ce mythe qui consistait à transformer la neige en un élément romantique et à idolâtrer les peuples vivants dans cette neige parce qu'ils vivent en relation avec les éléments. Et puis, j'y suis allée. Je suis allée dans des endroits où même pas un centième des sept milliards des habitants de cette Terre connaît et j'ai vécu une vit que même pas un centième des sept milliards des habitants de cette Terre n'a jamais vécu et je me suis dit, qu'elle chance._

_L'Alaska tout entier était un secret et, en son centre, s'y trouvait un horizon vaste et tout aussi secret. Moi qui vivais entourée de building, j'y ai découvert la joie de ne compter qu'une dizaine de maisons à des kilomètres à la ronde. J'y ai découvert des gens vivant en total décalage avec le reste du monde, mais était bien plus épanouie._

_A mon arrivée, la première chose que je me suis dite, c'est "c'est vide tout ça". Que du blanc à des kilomètres à la ronde. Et puis, j'ai rencontré les contadins qui m'ont fait découvrir leur manière si atypique de vivre. Une manière qui m'a semblait terriblement extraordinaire et pourtant, nos descendants vivaient ainsi bien avant que nous commencions à vivre de manière urbanisée. J'ai traversé cette nature, tirée par l'unique force de douze chiens, téméraire et mené par un musher hors norme. Nous sommes passées par des forêts enneigées où se trouvaient des animaux vivant sereinement leur vie. Nous sommes passées à travers une avalanche qui voulait nous engloutir, simplement sauvé par le savoir faire du musher et l'instinct de survie de sa meute. Et au retour, alors que je pensais que je ne pourrais jamais revivre une expérience plus folle, voilà que nous avons traversé la mer en furie en ayant qu'un but, arriver. Et nous avons fini par arriver. Et j'ai compris que je m'étais trompé._

_C'est la ville qui est vide car il n'y s'y passe rien. Tout est tellement comprimé que rien ne peut en ressortir sauf si la nature passe en force. La nature a horreur du vide. Tout est à sa place et tumultueux, dangereux et à la fois, serein, sécurisant. Car c'est la nature et qu'il n'y a rien de plus._

_Et dans cette nature, sur ce chemin extraordinaire, j'y ai trouvé ma voie. Nous ne sommes pas obligées en réalité de partir au fin fond de la Terre pour redécouvrir la nature, tout comme nous ne sommes pas forcés de redevenir animal pour comprendre ce monde extraordinaire qui nous entoure. Il suffit simplement d'observer autour de soit et de voir à quel point le monde est agité, à quel point le monde est beau, à quel point le silence est bruyant. En écrivant ce reportage, je me suis demandé pourquoi on avait arrêté d'observer cette nature. Comment en sommes - nous venus à arrêter de regarder ce monde ? Comment sommes nous devenus ce vieux couple qui ne se regarde plus ? Une fleur qui éclot, il n'y a rien de plus beau … Mais avez vous déjà vraiment vu une fleur éclore ? Je ne pense pas, je vous mets au défi de m'en présenter une. C'est long et lent, ça prend des heures pour qu'elle s'épanouisse et ne s'ouvre à nous et au monde. Mais pourtant, nous devrions avoir le temps de regarder une fleur éclore car cela signifierait que nous regarderions à nouveau ce monde vivre comme à notre première rencontre avec lui._

**_\- Emma Swan -_**

* * *

_**FIN**_


End file.
